


His Roses [Tetsuro Kuroo x Reader]

by Skezzzle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boutique, Cheating, F/M, Flowers, Roses, angel - Freeform, flower shop, painter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skezzzle/pseuds/Skezzzle
Summary: ➽ ~ When you feel as if your whole life is starting to fall apart, someone whom you sell roses to on the daily is there to help you fix it up ~ ➽"Roses. The most beautiful flower of them all that can come in multiple colors and scents. The sweet aromas entering your nose when you sniff one. Along with their beauty, they are the best selling flower in your shop.Every day you have multiple people walk in and out, only sometimes having a repeating customer daily. Lately, you have had two repeating customers. One is a woman and another a man. The only difference between the two is that the man buys the same kind of flowers every day rather than different kinds like the woman is or anyone else would."Mature: Swearing, Sexual Topics, etc.[Updates Every Saturday]Originally Started:First Part Published: 1/26/21Final Part Published:
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Shimizu Kiyoko, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. ✬✜Before Reading Information✜✬

Dem abs druve me Feral 🥴🥴🤪🤪🥴🥴🤪🤪🤭🤭🤭🤭

  
1\. Some information will be the same as the show, but not exactly. It will also not be japanese cultured as i am not the best at understanding how they do specific things there, so it will be most likely more American cultured.  
For example: I guess in japan or wherever else you call people by their last names, well ill be doing it by their first. It keeps me less confused when it comes to talking about their parents and such too.  
  
Sorry if your not a fan of it being done that way.

2\. I enjoy being Original so sorry if characters are in different type of roles. I hope you enjoy my originality :)

3\. My grammar is not the best, so like bare with me im trying. 😃 I'm a highschooler but grammar is literal hell!

4.  
\- y/n = Your Name  
\- l/n = Last Name  
\- e/c = Eye Color  
\- f/f = Favorite Food  
\- f/d = Favorite Drink  
\- f/c = Favorite Color  
\- s/c = Skin Color <\- With this one, im not 100% sure if i will use it or if ill use it correctly if i do use it but ill try my best!  
\- f/a = Favorite Animal  
\- f/m = Favorite Movie  
\- m/n = Mothers Name  
\- f/n = Fathers Name  
\- l/c = Lip(s) Color

Finally have all my stories posteddddd and now onto my current one (this one :>)

  
  
_ **Please respect the ships i choose within the story. I'm personally a multishipper and love all the characters, so please just dont think too far into the characters i ship if you do, because they are some my personal likings!  
** _

**Thank you for choosing my story to read, have a good day 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖**

**I do not own a lot of the characters within the story, but the plot is my own!  
  
~ Skezzzle **


	2. ✬✜01✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

Roses. The most beautiful flower of them all that can come in multiple colors and scents. The sweet aromas entering your nose when you sniff one. Along with their beauty, they are the best selling flower in your shop.

Every day you have multiple people walk in and out, only sometimes having a repeating customer daily. Lately, you have had two repeating customers. One is a woman and another a man. The only difference between the two is that the man buys the same kind of flowers every day rather than different kinds like the woman is or anyone else would.

As nighttime arrives for the day, you slowly lock up your shop. There have been robberies in the area lately and although this is just a flower shop, you do keep money in the register. You make sure the front doors are locked before walking to your car and driving home.

When arriving home, you open the doors to a sweet smell that you haven't smelt before. You slip off your shoes and set your purse down before wandering the house to find your boyfriend.

"Welcome home babe. How was work?" Kenji asks as he sees you walk into the bedroom.

You sigh, "It was good but sometimes I feel overworked."

"You should go easier on yourself."

"I should, but we both know how I am," you say with a giggle as you crawl into bed next to him. "Anyway, what's that new smell in the house? It smells good!"

"Just some new air freshener I bought today," he tells you as you lay your head on his shoulder. "You should get changed if you are sleepy baby."

You sigh and look up at him. "I know I know. I'll do it in a second. I need to eat before I go to sleep though."

"There's leftover pizza in the fridge," he informs you.

"Mmm, sounds good." You sigh and sit up. "I'll be back in about ten minutes. Time to tackle the pizza!"

You kiss Kenji on the cheek before sliding out of bed and into the kitchen. You heat up the pizza and sit on the couch, scrolling through Twitter as you munch on your delicious food. As soon as you've finished, you hurry back to the bedroom. As soon as you enter, Kenji slams his phone down on his nightstand in a hurry. "Hey, babe. I hope the pizza was good."

"It was!" you tell him as you change into your clothes. "What made you so mad you had to slam your phone down?" you ask out of pure curiosity.

"Ah, just one of those spam callers."

"Oh, okay!" You rub your eyes before crawling into bed, cuddling up next to his warm body. "Goodnight, I love you," you mumble.

"You too."

You sigh at his response, wondering why he had stopped saying it like, "I love you too or I love you too baby." You don't let it bother you for too long as you quickly fall asleep in the warmth of his arms.

✬✜✿✜✬

Waking up the next day, Kenji has already left. Even though the two of you have been together for two years now, he's never told you what he even works as. It's always had you confused but anytime you asked he'd dodge the question.

You angrily sigh and slide out of bed before making your way to the shower. As soon as you are out, you quickly get dressed and make yourself some toast for breakfast. As soon as you've eaten, you grab your bag and head out the door.

You get in your car and drive to your flower shop, glad you have been able to do something in life that you enjoy unlike many people are able to do. You open the doors and use wooden wedges to hold them open,

You quickly walk inside and put your apron on, lightly tying it around your waist. Not even three minutes later and customers start entering your shop.

The first customer you have to help is looking for some flowers to give to a girl he plans on asking out during a picnic. You help him look for something she'd like after he explains her personality, eventually choosing some Blue Orchids for the guy.

Another person looks for some flowers to put at their grandma's grave and they end up getting some Anemones. As one of your usuals enter the shop, you already have a bouquet of flowers she hasn't yet bought ready for her.

"Good afternoon Saeko," you say with a smile as she walks up to the register with her money already in hand.

She hands the money to you as she replies, "Good morning Y/n. Your morning seems to be looking good."

You giggle and hand her the change. "Yeah. I'm enjoying the scents of the flowers today."

Taking the bouquet of Bloodroots off the counter, Saeko replies, "Well thank you for the flowers. I'll be back tomorrow for more! Have a good day."

"Thank you, Saeko. You too," you reply with a smile. Saeko waves before turning around and heading out of the shop.

As the normal morning rush is over, you pull out your phone to see if Kenji has messaged you. You frown when you see no message from him, knowing full and well this is the normal time he would message you since it is his lunch break.

When you see your usual customer walk-in, his hair in its usual messy bed-head hairstyle, you smile and pull the bouquet of roses from under the counter that you had gotten out for him not long before. "Good morning Tetsuro," you say as he walks over to you.

"Morning Y/n~ How has your day been?" he asks, pulling out his wallet and handing you over the usual amount of money.

You take the money from him as you say, "Just the normal. How about you?"

"My morning has been trash but I finally get to go home so I am happy," he says with a smile.

"Well, that's good. I hope you enjoy your day!"

"You too, pretty." Tetsuro grabs the bouquet of roses and turns, making his way outside.

You watch as he leaves and then you hurry to the back to replace a few of the flowers out. As you are in the back for a few minutes, the smell of smoke fills your nose and you can feel a bunch of heat around you. You quickly drop the flowers and run out of the storage room to see the store filled with fire.

Your heartbeat quickens and fear fills your eyes. There are flames everywhere, making it seem as if you are unable to make it to the door. You scream for help, hoping someone hears you as tears start filling your eyes. As smoke enters your lungs, you start to couch and you crouch down behind the counter.

"Y/n! Are you still in here?!" you hear someone yell, unable to make out their voice.

"I'm here!" you yell, couching between the words. "Behind the counter!"

"Stay there! I'm coming to get you!"

Your vision is starting to blur as your coughs get worse, the flames slowly getting closer to you. You try to climb onto the counter but you are unable to do so due to flames starting to fall on top of the counter.

You fall back to the ground with your eyes almost closed, your lungs being filled with smoke. The last thing you see is some messy black hair leaning above you and the feeling of being lifted up before all you see is black.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	3. ✬✜02✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

You wake up on a bed of some sort, your eyes hurting from the blinding lights. As you go to sit up, you start coughing, waking up the black-haired man sitting in the chair beside you.

He sits up and notices you're awake, immediately pressing the button for the nurses. After pressing the button, he stands next to you and says, "Lay back down so you don't injure yourself anymore."

Recognizing the voice, you look and see Tetsuro. "Tet-Tetsuro? What happened? Why am I here?" You look down at your hands, a black substance all over them. "W-wait the-the fire. My shop. What happened?!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down y/n."

"Sorry," you mumble, Tetsuro helping you lay back down on the bed.

"I'll explain everything after the nurses check on you. Is there anyone you want me to call?"

You think about it. Not wanting to make your dad make a long drive out here, you decide that your boyfriend will do. "My boyfriend. I don't know if he'll answer you but it's worth a try," you quietly say, your voice still croaky due to all the smoke that had gotten into your lungs.

Tetsuro nods and pulls his phone out. "Dial his number and I'll try calling him for you while the nurses check up on you," he tells you as the nurses hurry in.

Tetsuro quickly hands you his phone and you type in the number before handing it back. "Thank you, Tetsuro."

"No problem. I'll be back," he tells you before walking out of the room.

The two nurses that had entered the room hurry over to you, checking your vitals, breathing and a few other things that they thought may be wrong with you. When they've finished, they give you a few pills to take and end up leaving after asking you a few questions.

While taking the pills, Tetsuro walks back into the room. You quickly swallow the pills and ask, "Did he answer?"

"He answered but said he's busy so he won't be able to check on you," Tetsuro tells you, sitting back down in the seat beside of you.

You frown. "Oh, okay." Quickly moving away from that topic you ask, "So what happened? The last thing I remember is blacking out from all of the smoke."

Tetsuro nods and starts explaining to you what had happened. "After I bought my usual roses, I realized I dropped my phone and came back to get it. I noticed the fire and didn't see you so I yelled and you answered. As soon as I knew you were inside, I ran inside and got you out of there. You blacked out by the time I got to you."

"How did you get out of the shop?" you ask. "There were boards down blocking the entrance."

"There was a spot I was able to get in at and I jumped out the window to get out. Hence why we both have cuts all over our arms."

You look down at your arms, just now noticing the cuts, "Oh. I never even noticed they were there," you mumble. You look back up at Tetsuro, "Are you okay?"

Tetsuro nods and laughs. "Of course I am. I'm not the one in the hospital bed now am I?"

"I-I guess not."

"I'm just joking with you. Yeah, I am perfectly fine. Don't worry about me," he tells you. "What did the nurses say?"

You think about it, trying to remember what they had said. Just then the doctor walks in. Having heard the last thing that Tetsuro said, he says to you, "You are able to be discharged within the hour. We just need you to fill out some paperwork and you should be good to go."

You look at the man in slight surprise. "Really? I can go home already?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll go grab that paperwork for you."

"Thank you," you say with a small smile.

The doctor nods and leaves the room, heading to grab the paperwork. "Would you like my friend to drop you off at home?" Tetsuro asks you.

You think about it, realizing the fact that you left your car at the flower shop. "Could he just drop me off at the flower shop so I can drive home?" you ask.

"When they put me through a check-up they said it isn't a good idea to drive in this condition. Considering the fact that yours is worse than mine, it would be better to drop you off at home," Tetsuro informs you.

You fiddle with your hands. "Are you sure it's okay? Or well- I mean are you sure your friend wouldn't mind?"

"Of course," Tetsuro says with a laugh. "We'll just drop you off at home and I can come to get you sometime tomorrow so you can get your car."

"Okay. Thank you, Tetsuro. I hope it isn't too much of a bother to your friend either."

"Eh. He will be fine," he says with a shrug. "It just means he has to stop gaming for the first time in a while."

You laugh and continue to make small talk as you wait for the paperwork. After getting everything assorted out, you follow Tetsuro out of the hospital.

You only know Tetsuro as a daily customer since he has visited your shop on a daily for a few months. He's always been polite and seems nice enough so you've given him some trust. Especially since he is the one who saved you in the first place. If it was anyone else you don't really know, you would most likely have ended up just taking the bus instead.

As you follow Tetsuro, he walks over to a black car with someone in it. He opens the passenger door and peeks his head in. "Kenma~"

Kenma looks over at him. "What is it now Tetsuro. I was trying to beat the new game that came out."

"Don't be such an ass. Can you drive Y/n home too?" Tetsuro asks, pointing back at you with his thumb. "She's the one I saved from the fire and I don't want her to have to take a bus home."

Kenma shrugs and says, "Get in."

Tetsuro grins. "I always knew I could count on you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, hurry or I'll leave you and just take her home."

Tetsuro rolls his eyes and looks back at you. "Do you want the front seat or the back seat?"

"The back is fine with me," you tell him honestly with a small smile.

Tetsuro closes his door and opens yours for you. You nod your head and mumble a thank you as you slide inside and buckle up. Tetsuro closes the door and gets into the front seat. He turns back to you and says, "Y/n this is my friend, Kenma. Kenma this is the woman I always get my roses from, Y/n."

"Ah, nice to meet you Kenma. Sorry for troubling you to take me home."

Kenma shrugs as he starts the car. "It's fine. So where is your house located?"

You tell him your address and he starts heading that way. Apparently, it is on the way to their house so it isn't too out of the way in the end.

The ride is silent as Kenma drives, Tetsuro on his phone and you looking out of the window. You realize your phone must have fallen out of your pocket somewhere since it wasn't in your clothes when you got them back. There are a few hundred dollars lost along with the few thousand it will take for repairs on your shop.

You don't even know how the fire started. The only thing that could have even been the cause of it is maybe the air conditioner sitting in the window to keep it cool. The only other way is if a customer had been smoking in the shop when you were in the back or someone had done something outside of the building.

You sigh as you watch the land you pass by. You just want to go home and cry in Kenji's arms at this point just to let out all the stress this is starting to cause you.

Tetsuro has been looking in the mirror to see how you are doing every few minutes, knowing this is probably taking a toll on you. As he sees your sad expression, he asks, "Are you doing okay Y/n?"

His voice knocks you out of your thoughts, you looking away from the window now. "Sorry, what did you say?" you ask, not having heard his actual question.

"I asked if you are doing okay," he repeats. "You seem a little out of it."

You send him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what I'm going to do about the shop. I will have to pay for all of the repairs and get the building fixed back up."

"Well if you ever need any help, I volunteer."

Kenma glances over at Tetsuro and says, "Don't you have work?"

"Okay, I volunteer to help after work."

"Thank you, Tetsuro. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I have a lot of free time anyway," he tells you.

Kenma interrupts the conversation. "I think we're here."

You look out the window. "Ah yeah. This is the house." You see Kenji's vehicle in the parking lot making you a mix of angry and happy. He claimed he was busy but yet he's just at home.

Kenma pulls into the driveway and stops behind Kenji's car. Before getting out, you say, "Thank you so much for everything, both of you. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Tetsuro tells you. Kenma nods in agreement and Tetsuro adds, "I'll pick you up around noon for you to get your car. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, it is! Thank you again, Tetsuro."

With that, you get out of the car, closing the door behind you. You walk up to the front door and wave at Teturo before going inside.

When entering, a strong smell of a lady's perfume enters your nose. You furrow your eyebrows and quietly close the door behind you. You can feel your heartbeat quicken, scared as to what you may see.

You head towards the stairs and start walking up them, muffled sounds being heard as you do. You can feel your eyes start to water and you wipe your eyes with your wrist.

As you stand in front of your bedroom door, you can hear everything a lot better. The sounds of moans and grunts, the hitting of the headboard against the wall. It makes you feel sick. You bang on the door and all the noises stop.

You open the door and Kenji's eyes widen as you stand there. "B-babe. I didn't think you would be home so soon," he says, hurrying off the other woman.

"Out."

"What?"

"OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

The woman hurries off of the bed and quickly puts her clothes on. "Call me later Kenji," she says with a flirty look in her eye.

You glare at the woman as she walks by, leaving the room and your house. Your eyes don't leave Kenji's as you stand there. "Is this why you couldn't come to see me in the hospital? Because you were fucking another woman?!"

"Babe- Let me ex-"

"No. Do not call me babe. I never want to hear you say those words to me again," you snarl. "Every day after working hard for hours, I come home to different smells. At least now I know what it is."

"I said let me explain," he says, sliding his boxers on and walking over to you. You slap his face, making him stumble backward a little bit. "What the fuck was that for bitch."

Tears are pouring down your cheeks but your eyes look angrier than Kenji has seen in a long time. "Get the hell out of my house Kenji. We're over."

"The house is in my name. You can't kick me out."

"Fine, then I'll leave," you state. You walk over to his phone and grab it dialing Kiyoko's number.

"What the fuck are you doing with my phone?!"

You put a finger up and Kiyoko picks up. _"Hello? Kenji?"_

You clear your throat, keeping yourself from letting the sobs get through. "K-Kiyoko, it's Y/n. Can you come and pick me up?"

_"Of course. I'll be there in ten."_

"Thank you," you say, your voice cracking. "I'll be waiting outside my house."

_"You're welcome."_

You hang up and throw his phone onto the floor. "What the fuck. That's my phone. You're going to break it."

You turn to him, your anger showing well on your face. "I don't care if your phone breaks. My heart is broken because of you."

"Wait. We can talk about this. Come on babe."

You slap his face again, this time on the other cheek. "I said we're over and for you not to call me that. I'll be back another day to pick up my stuff."

Before he can say another word, you walk out of the room, slamming the door behind you. You hurry down the stairs, not even caring for a jacket. You walk outside and pace back and forth in your driveway, waiting for Kiyoko.

When she finally arrives, you get into the passenger seat and buckle up. The tears have stopped but you know as soon as you mention everything they will start flooding your eyes once again.

Before Kiyoko can ask, you say, "I'll explain everything when we get to your apartment."

Kiyoko nods and grabs your hand as she starts driving down the road towards her house, the ride quiet as you look out your window.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** So uhm... Tea 🍵🍵🍵🍵 **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	4. ✬✜03✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

You walk inside and Kiyoko closes the door behind you. "Do you want something to eat?" she asks you as the two of you head for the living room.

"No, but thank you anyway Kiyo," you say, giving her a sad smile. Kiyoko nods and pulls you into the living room.

She sits on the couch and wraps an arm around you as you sit beside her. "What happened babes?"

You lean against her as tears start pouring from your eyes. "Kenji- He's been cheating on me. I suspected it for a while but never had any proof so I dropped it and I just... It hurts."

"Hey, hey. He isn't worth your tears. You haven't even known where he works for the past two years," she tells you.

"Yeah but... I love him. We've been together for two years and he's the only man who's been in my heart. I should have realized." You sit up and get a tissue, wiping your eyes with it.

"All you need is some time. There are better men out there who won't cheat and if they do, they do not deserve your love nor heart." She sits up and rubs your back. "I do want to ask if you are okay too. I heard about the fire at your shop on the news a few minutes before you called me."

You nod with a sigh, drying up the rest of your tears. "Yeah. I would have died if Tetsuro hadn't saved me."

"Who's Tetsuro?"

"He's the customer that buys roses every day."

"Oh." Kiyoko is silent for a moment. "Is he cute?"

"Kiyoko!"

"What I'm just asking. It's not like you can't look at other guys. Especially now," she says with a giggle.

You playfully roll your eyes, sniffling as your nose is pretty runny. "Yes, he is cute. His friend is too if you want me to try and set you up with one of them one day. I'll be seeing Tetsuro agai- SHIT!"

"What? What's wrong?"

You sigh and sit back, your eyes looking up at the ceiling. "I'm supposed to be at my house by noon so he can take me to get my car. My phone was burned in the fire or dropped somewhere so I can't call him or anything."

Kiyoko lays a hand on your shoulder. "I can take you over there around noon. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Kiyo."

"It's no problem," she tells you. Kiyoko looks out the window, just now realizing how late it is. "We should head to bed since it's getting kind of late."

You nod and stand up. "Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes and shower?"

"Of course not. Go raid my closet real quick," she tells you with a laugh. You smile and leave the room, making your way upstairs to shower.

Kiyoko stays in the living room for a bit, not wanting to bother you too much. She dislikes the fact that Kenji had decided to do this to you. Kiyoko pulls out her phone and looks at Kenji's contact for a moment before putting it back in her pocket with an angry sigh.

She gets off the couch and walks out of the living room, heading upstairs. As Kiyoko passes by the guest room, the sound of sobs fills her ears. She thinks about comforting you but she also knows that you don't like people seeing you so weak even though you are an emotional person.

You have always been that way though. Emotions are something that you easily show but you hate crying in front of others. Rather than bothering you too badly, Kiyoko knocks on the door. "I'm headed to bed y/n. You're free to grab some food if you want."

"Okay," you say quietly, your voice raspy and quiet from crying. "Goodnight Kiyo."

You hear Kiyoko walk off and stuff your face back into the pillow you've been crying into. You hate today. First, your shop catches fire and then you find out your boyfriend has been cheating on you for god knows how long. There were many times you had smelt a faint difference in the house when you had arrived home but Kenji always claimed it was a new air freshener and had the bottles to prove it.

He makes you feel as if you're gullible and easily fooled. You know you should have realized everything way earlier but you fooled yourself into believing he actually cares. You should have slapped him more than twice. It would have made you feel way better than you do now. Just slapping him until he physically feels what you feel mentally.

You have always been soft in the heart. Unable to hurt people unless they decide to bring the anger out of you. That's just how you are. You've always been one to get emotional pretty easily.

It made getting through highschool especially troubling due to the amount of bullying that had gone on. It has always been hard for you to stand up for yourself until you met Kiyoko.

She protected you and kept people away that tried to mess with you for always being so emotional and soft. You can't help it though. Your mother had always gotten angry for how soft you were and now you don't even talk due to disagreements about how you want to live your life.

Kiyoko has always been there for you though, introducing you to Kenji after she had gotten in touch with him. Kenji had gone to the same high school but you just never crossed paths with him until you were introduced. Kiyoko knew him from a few drinks back in high school but they didn't talk much until they met again a few years later.

After being introduced, you and Kenji got close which eventually led to dating. Even after all that time, he never told either of you what kind of job he has but you stuck with him anyway because you love him.

The way you have been so attached makes you wonder if it's your fault he cheated. Maybe he just got annoyed that you would always try to spend time with him, eventually making him want to cheat on you for people better.

Maybe your body wasn't good enough for him. Maybe your soft personality just isn't what he's always wanted after staying with you for so long. Or maybe... he just didn't love you in the first place. All these thoughts run through your head, you crying into the pillow harder as you think about the last two years of your life with him.

As the night goes on, all you feel is heartbreak. It takes almost two hours of crying for you to finally fall asleep. Your body heart tired.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** I'm moving this story slower than I thought but it is fine bc I have to make it to at least 50k words anyway teehee **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	5. ✬✜04✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

As ten in the morning rolls around, Kiyoko quietly walks into the guest room to wake you. Beneath your eyes are a mix of red and gray, along with being puffy from crying. Streaks of lighter s/c color trail down your cheeks from many dried tears.

Kiyoko moves your hair out of your face and gently shakes your shoulders. You've always been a light sleeper so it doesn't take but a few seconds for your eyes to open. You rub the sleep out of your eyes and sit up, stretching as you look around the room.

"Morning Kiyo," you mumble, looking at her with tired eyes. "Wait... why am I-," You start to ask why you aren't at home but you then remember the events that took place. " Oh, nevermind."

"Good morning," she says back. "It's a little after ten. I'll take you a little earlier in case the Tetsuro guy decides to show up earlier than planned."

You groggily nod and Kiyoko leaves you to get ready, already knowing you'll be raiding her closet for clothes to wear. You fall back onto the bed with a sigh, just wanting to sleep and never wake up. Which pretty much means you would rather die than deal with the day.

You swing yourself back up and slide off of the bed. You head into the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror. You give yourself a disgusted look as you see how badly you look. Your eye bags are darker than you had thought and your hair is a rat's nest.

You quickly wash your face, removing all the streaks on your face from the dried tears. Once they are gone, you don't look as bad as you had before. You grab Kiyoko's hairbrush and brush it through your hair, getting all the knots and tangles out of it.

Once you've finally gotten it brushed, you head to Kiyoko's room and pick out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. You change into them, neatly folding your dirty ones on the bed in the guest room for now.

When you make it downstairs, there is an empty bowl sitting on the table with milk and cereal beside it. Kiyoko is sitting at the table on her phone as she eats. You sit in the seat across from her and pour your milk and cereal.

You pour your milk first, making Kiyoko look up at you in horror. "Girl what are you doing?!" she asks, setting her phone on the table. "Who the hell pours milk before cereal?!"

You slowly set the milk back down onto the table. "Uhh- I do?"

"That is cursed."

"How?! It all goes into the same bowl," you argue.

"Because pouring the milk before the cereal is just wrong. So fricken wrong."

You squint your eyes at her and scrunch your nose. "I think it's fine."

Kiyoko puts her head in her hands. "You are hopeless y/n. Just hopeless."

"Well thank you for telling me something I already know daddy. I'll make sure to keep it in mind though," you say with a giggle.

"Daddy? I thought I was mommy."

You start pouring your cereal into the milk as you say, "Fine, mommy. Damn you and your mommy kink."

"I can't help it," she fake cries before shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. You laugh and start eating, glad at least one thing in your life is still the same.

After you've finished eating, the two of you sit around for a bit. You had to use Kiyoko's phone to call about repairs for the shop and how much money you have saved up in your bank account.

Even after all these years of being the main one paying bills, you have plenty of money. You've saved up a lot since you started your shop and having it expanded into two other areas. Right now you are sure that if you hadn't expanded, you wouldn't be able to clean the shop up as much as you will be able to.

You finish up the calls and plan what you are going to do after Tetsuro takes you to your car. You know you'll have to buy a new car along with getting new credit and debit cards. Who knew everything burning in a fire was so hard.

When twenty minutes before noon hits, the two of you head out to the car and Kiyoko drives back to your house. Or well what was your house. You have no idea where you're going to live. You know Kiyoko has a few roommates who are out this weekend and then another one moving in soon which will be taking up the guest room. Because of this, you don't want to trouble her with you staying there for a bit.

When you reach your destination, you are glad to see Kenji is not there. It makes you happy that you don't have to see his face after everything.

Kiyoko leaves and Tetsuro arrives around five minutes later with his car. You get in and buckle up as he gets back onto the road. The ride is silent for a few minutes before Tetsuro decides to break it. "So, how are you doing after the fire and everything?" he asks, unsure of what kind of toll it took on you. It doesn't help that he noticed the dark bags under your eyes, making him worry even though he only knows you as the nice woman who owns the flower shop.

It takes you a minute to answer, having expected for the ride to be silent the whole time. "I'm fine," you lie, knowing full and fell you ain't. The fire was only part of the reason why you are not fine though but Tetsuro doesn't need to know that. "Yesterday was just a long day," A small smile appears on your face to reassure him.

"What if I told you I don't completely believe you," he says, leaning forward as he checks for any cars are coming.

You sigh and look out your window. "Why would you say that?"

Tetsuro is quiet for a minute as he takes a few glances at you, the reflection of your face in the window looking sad. Finally, he speaks. "You look as if you are sadder than you were when Kenma dropped you off."

"Is that so..."

When taking another glance at you, you are playing with the ends of your shorts. In your reflection, he can see a single tear fall down your cheek, you quickly wiping it away at the feeling.

Being someone who is very observant and pries rather than leaving someone to their own problems, he continues on with the topic. "I know I'm practically a stranger but if something more is going on I don't think it's a good idea to hold everything in. One day you will end up blowing up on someone without meaning to."

Rather than explaining your problems, you change the subject and ask, "Do you know any houses on sale or anything?"

"There isn't anywhere that I know of but if you need somewhere to stay, Kenma and I have a free room that no one has used in years. I don't know how you feel about living with two men but the rooms there if you want it." He looks over at you, quickly looking back at the road seconds later. "That is if I am guessing right and you are looking for a place to say," he adds.

You nod and finally turn to him. "Yeah. I'm moving out and need somewhere to stay."

Tetsuro raises an eyebrow, piecing together that something must have happened with your boyfriend. He decides against mentioning anything, figuring that is most likely why you are sadder than the last time he'd seen you.

As he turns into the parking lot with your car, he pulls out some paper and a pen from the middle console. "If you decide to take up the offer on the extra room, here is my number and the address," he tells you, writing down the information. He hands you the piece of paper and you take it with a small smile, putting it into your pocket.

"Thank you, Tetsuro. I appreciate everything even though you only know me as being the woman you buy roses from on a daily," you say, along with making a small effort with laughing.

"Eh, don't worry about it. If you ever need any help just call or message me and I'll answer."

"I will. I owe you for saving my life too. So, I'll call or message sometime later when I get a new phone."

Tetsuro nods with a smile. "I'll be waiting."

You once again thank him before getting out of the car and pulling your keys from your pocket. You are glad they hadn't fallen your belt loop when the fire started since they are your only set for your car.

Tetsuro stays parked for a minute, watching with curiosity as you get into your car with a somber look still on your face. You eventually drive off, not even deciding to take a look at your burned flower shop. He pulls out his phone to message Kenma, hoping he will be okay with it if you do decide to take Tetsuro up on his offer.

**Rooster Head-Ass 12:34 pm**  
KENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**My Lazy Cat 12:37 pm**  
What do you want loser  
I'm about to pass this level and you are interrupting me  
And why the fuck are you trying to yell in text  
Idiot

**Rooster Head-Ass 12:38 pm**  
Yikes  
Kitty got claws

**My Lazy Cat 12:38 pm**  
😐🖕

**Rooster Head-Ass 12:39 pm**  
😘

**My Lazy Cat 12:39 pm**  
Ew  
Dont kiss me you gay ass  
Anyway, get on with it

**Rooster Head-Ass 12:39 pm**  
Damn-  
There goes my heart  
I see how it is  
Anyway we MIGHT get a roommate for that empty room

**My Lazy Cat 12:41 pm**  
And who is that?  
I stg it better not be anyone annoying like Atsumu  
I will actually kill one of you  
Most likely you since youd be the one who created the problem

**Rooster Head-Ass 12:42 pm**  
Oh calm down  
Y/n may move in  
I don't knwo for sure if she will but if sh e does  
Ii dont know if it will be temporary or not

**My Lazy Cat 12:46 pm**  
Ew fix those spelling mistakes idiot

**Rooster Head-Ass 12:46 pm**  
Oh shut up

**My Lazy Cat 12:46 pm**  
I guess Y/n is fine  
Shes a girl but at least she doesnt seem loud and annoying like you and Bokuto

**Rooster Head-Ass 12:48 pm**  
That's settled then  
I don't know for sure if she will be but I thought I would let you know in advance

**My Lazy Cat 12:48 pm**  
It's whatever  
Didn't you say she has a boyfriend or some shit though

**Rooster Head-Ass 12:49 pm**  
Yeah but I get the feeling something spicy happened  
I pried a little bit but she never confirmed anything

**My Lazy Cat 12:49 pm**  
Okay  
Are we done now?  
I have a game to get back to

**Rooster Head-Ass 12:49 pm**  
Yeah yeah  
Get back to your game  
Ill be back home eventually

Tetsuro sets his phone down with a yawn before getting out of the car. He walks over to the burned building and passes through the caution tape without care. After looking around for a little bit, he realizes the damages aren't too severe but the building will still need some good repairs.

He looks around for a little bit to see if he could find the cause since the fire department couldn't. After looking around for a bit, he finds V-patterns pointing away from an air conditioner on the side of the building. The air conditioner itself is pretty burned but it is for sure that it is the cause of the fire due to the strain from the outside heat.

After looking around for a bit, he walks back to his car and heads back home, ready to paint the roses he had been unable to paint the day before.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** I love coming up with names for their contacts 😌😌 **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	6. ✬✜05✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

New phone? Check. Everything being paid and set for the shop repairs? Check. A new place to live? You haven't even thought about it.

You completely forgot you are supposed to be looking for somewhere to live along with the fact that you haven't even thought about Tetsuro's offer. That is until Kiyoko asks you about the slip of paper that has been sitting on the counter for the past few days.

"What is this paper for?" she asks you while waiting for the oven to heat up for pizza.

You walk over to her and look at the paper. Your mouth forms an O shape as you remember what it is for. "Oh- this is Tetsuro's number," you tell her. "I asked him if he knew any places for rent or anything and he said that he and Kenma have a free room at their apartment. I completely forgot about it."

"Maybe you should give him a call then. It's not like you have been looking these past few days anyway."

You sigh and lay your head on the counter. "I know. I'm just unsure how I'll do since the only person I've lived with is Kenji and even before him I lived on my own."

Kiyoko wraps an arm around your shoulder for comfort. "I say it's best to take the offer. You are using a lot of your money on shop repairs right now and you don't know how much that will cost you in the end." You sit up and lean against her with a sigh.

"Should I really? I mean it's two guys."

"Girl, that makes it better! Free sightings of abs," she tells you. "I just say it's best to take up the offer. It will probably be the best one you'll be able to get and along with that, they seem nice from what you've told me. Especially since you said Tetsuro saved your life."

You sit there thinking about it for a moment. "Fine. I'll accept his offer although he never told me how much id have to pay for my part of the rent."

"I'm sure it won't be too much and if it is, it'll most likely be less than a house payment would be monthly."

You nod. "You're probably right. I'll text him tomorrow or something. I just want to eat and go to bed."

Kiyoko looks over at you with concern shown on her face. "You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

You shake your head as you tell her, "Ever since the breakup I just can't sleep but for maybe two hours."

"My poor baby!!" Kiyoko cries out, pulling you against her as she wraps her other arm around her. "I wish I could stab him."

"No, don't stab him. Then you would go to jail," you whine

"I think it would be worth it."

You shake your head. "Nah. I need you in my life."

"Fine, I'll be good," she says with a sigh. "You can sleep in my room tonight if you want to. I don't mind sharing the bed."

"Really?!" you ask, looking at her with pleading puppy eyes.

"Of course," she says with a laugh.

"Yay!"

Kiyoko and you sit there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, you thinking about everything as you pick the paper with Tetsuro's contact info off of the counter. You fiddle with the paper for a bit before setting it back onto the counter where you know you'll see it. Eventually, the timer goes off on the oven and Kiyoko takes the pizza out.

You get up and pull two plates from the cabinet. You hand one to Kiyoko as she finishes cutting the pizza, both of you excited for pizza.

Instead of walking all the way to the living room, you both hop onto the counter and eat, your legs swinging. It doesn't take too long for the entire pizza to be finished off. You hadn't eaten since the day before and Kiyoko was just hungry. Although you didn't want to eat in the first place, you finally realized just how hungry you actually were with the first bite.

As soon as the pizza is completely finished off, you take out the trash while Kiyoko deals with the dishes. When heading back inside, you notice a single rose sitting beside the door that you didn't notice before. It's most likely because of how busy and distracted you've been.

You pick the rose up and a little sticky note is stuck to it. You pull the note off as you walk inside, the note reading the words, "I'm sorry baby. Please come back home."

You let out an angry breath as you stomp to the kitchen and drop the flower into the trash can.

"Woah babes, what happened?" Kiyoko asks you.

"Fucking Kenji left a rose outside the front door with a note on it. He really thinks I'll come back to him after he hurt me like this. I think not," you respond, angrily walking upstairs and to Kiyoko's room. "I mean, who does he think he is? I already told him we're over."

Kiyoko sits on her bed as you grab one of her shirts from her closet. "I don't know but he really needs to knock it off. As long as he doesn't know where you end up living, you should be okay."

You pull your dress shirt off, replacing it with the one you had grabbed from Kiyoko's closet. You can feel the tears bubbling up in your eyes again at the thought of everything. "Yeah. I'm just tired of it. He really hurt me and I just never expected for him to do this to me."

You wipe your eyes before turning around. "Where are your shorts again?"

"In the bottom right drawer," she responds. You nod and walk over to the dresser, digging through the bottom drawer for shorts as Kiyoko says, "I understand how you feel. I've known you both ever since high school and I never knew for him to be like this. It's okay though because there are thousands of guys out there who are better and will treat you like the angel you are."

"You're right. I probably sound pathetic right now for always whining about this don't I?" You quickly pull your skirt down and pull the shorts onto your body. "How long does it take for the heart to heal?" you ask.

Kiyoko sighs and moves the blankets from the side she doesn't sleep on. "It depends on the person. With how soft you are, perhaps a couple of months babes."

"Thought so," you say, getting onto the bed. Kiyoko covers you up with the blankets and you roll over as she changes. Kiyoko usually wouldn't go to bed at this time but she was up all night the night before trying to help one of her patients calm down over the phone. Due to that, she is completely fine going to bed early with you.

You and Kiyoko are like sisters and you've been that way since meeting in high school. You would do anything for each other at this point and you are glad you have her.

Kiyoko slides into bed next to you and you look up at her with sleepy eyes. "Spoon?" you ask.

"Spoon!"

You turn over and Kiyoko moves against you, holding you as if you are a fragile baby while running her hand through your hair. You let out a sigh of relief at her touch as your eyes close and you fall asleep within minutes.

When waking up the next morning, you feel refreshed. It's the most sleep you have gotten in the past week or so. Kiyoko has already gotten up and left for work, a patient having needed her early in the morning. She is a full-time therapist along with working half-time at a local Psychiatric hospital.

Turning over and looking at the nightstand, there is a cup of water on top of a note sitting there. You rub your eyes and slowly sit up, the sun shining through the single window blinding you. You grab the cup of water and take a sip of the water. After setting it back down, you grab the note and it reads, "I had to leave early for work due to a patient emergency, sorry. Don't forget to call your friend Tetsuro about the room. Love you, babes, <3."

You set the note back down and fall backward onto the bed. You stretch your arms out before swinging your body back up and finally getting ready for the day.

Once you've finally showered and stolen some of Kiyoko's clothes to wear for the day, You walk downstairs and pick the paper up with Tetsuro's contact information. You hold it between your index and middle finger for a few minutes, just thinking about all your options again.

Finally deciding that this is indeed your best option, you pull out your phone and dial the number written down.

The phone only rings twice before Tetsuro answers.

You hear his voice ring through as he is the first to speak. _"Hello?"_

"Ah, uh Tetsuro. It's Y/n," you say, feeling a little nervous for some reason.

_"Y/n! What can I do for you?"_ he asks.

You walk towards the living room as you speak. "I was wondering if I could come to check out that empty room you have," you say. "If the offer is still up that is."

You hear a little movement on the other side of the phone before he answers. _"Of course it is! When do you want to come by?"_

"I'm free today if that's okay with you."

_"Sure. I wrote the address down on that paper so just put it into GPS if you don't know where it is."_

"I'll be there within the next hour then."

_"See you soon Y/n."_

"Bye."

You hang up the phone and let out a breath as you stand up. You quickly put your shoes on and grab your keys from a hook on the wall. After making sure you have your phone and wallet in your pocket, you walk out the door.

You get in your car and put the address on the paper into GPS before making your way to Tetsuro's. When arriving, it is a decently sized, one-floor brick house. You pull in behind what you recognize as Tetsuro's car and sit there for a moment.

After a minute or so, you get out and walk up to the front door. You knock on the door and not even a few seconds later it opens.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** Take the Slow Burn Simps <3 **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	7. ✬✜06✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

The door opens to reveal Kenma standing there, his phone in his hand. He steps to the side and says, "Come in."

"Ah, thanks." You step inside the house and Kenma closes the door behind you.

"Tetsuro is doing something so you can sit on the couch. He should be done in a minute or two," Kenma tells you, showing you to the living room.

You don't say anything else as you follow him, looking at the walls and furniture as you do. When reaching the living room, you hesitantly take a seat. Kenma leaves the room, coming back a minute later with a cup of water in his hand for you. "Here's some water."

You take it from him, thanking him in the process. "I'm going back to my room. It shouldn't be too much longer for Tetsuro."

"Okay, thank you Kenma."

Kenma just nods before leaving, tapping away on his phone as he walks down the hall. You continue to sit there, feeling awkward due to it being a place you are unfamiliar with.

It's a minute later when Tetsuro finally walks into the room, his shirt having paint on it along with his face and hands. "Did you take a bath in paint or something?" you ask when you notice him.

"Actually, I was finishing up another painting," he says with a small laugh. "I guess I lost track of time. Sorry about that."

You shake your head and stand up, setting your cup of water down on the table too. "No, it's fine. I don't mind waiting," you tell him. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you painting though?"

A slight grin appears on Tetsuro's face. "Come with me and I'll show you."

"Oh- Okay." You giggle, not having expected him to show you.

As you arrive at a door, there are roses, tulips and daisies painted outside of it. "Wow, did you paint all of these?" you ask, lightly running your fingers over the outline of the flowers.

"Yeah, some of them are fairly new but I painted a majority of them when we first moved on. It took a while for me to get Kenma to let me though," he says with a chuckle. "How do they look?"

"Beautiful. They are so realistic and the shading for the petals are all so well detailed."

"I'm glad I got the acceptance of a florist then."

"Anyone who said they are bad would be lying."

Tetsuro shrugs as he finally opens the door to the room. He lets you walk in first, following after you as you look around. "Woah- You painted all of these?" you ask, stopping where you are and turning in a circle as you look around the room.

"Mhm. There's a reason I get roses on a daily."

"I thought they were for a girlfriend or something," you admit, walking over to a black and white painting hanging on the wall.

"Nope, all for painting."

You nod as you look at the painting on the wall. From the shoulders up, there is a girl in the middle with roses surrounding her. They look beautiful and blossomed the closer they are to the girl but as the roses get to the outer edges of the painting, they look sad and frail, some dead even as petals have fallen from them.

"Who's the girl?" you ask, not looking away from the beautiful painting.

Tetsuro walks over to you and takes the painting off of the wall. "I don't know actually," he tells you honestly. He turns the painting over and there is writing on the back reading, "The Angel Who Appears In My Dreams."

"Oh," you say, quite interested in it. "So it's just a girl who appears in your dreams?"

Tetsuro nods as he hangs it back up on the wall. "Yeah. It's weird. She always appears when I'm at my lowest but I can never remember what she looks like in any way once I wake up. It was weird so I decided to paint her and make some facial features for her instead."

"Does she appear with a face in your dreams now?"

"I wish I knew. She doesn't appear anymore," he says with a small laugh. You hum with a nod as you continue looking around.

You turn back to Tetsuro and ask, "Which one were you painting earlier?"

Tetsuro walks over to an easel with a canvas on it and turns it around for you to see. "It's one of the bouquets of flowers I bought from you but I left them out so they would die a bit for me to paint."

You walk over and crouch down in front of the painting, looking at it. "I didn't think half-dead flowers could look so beautiful," you tell him as you stand back up.

"Most people wouldn't think they could." He turns the easel back around as he adds, "I guess it's just a learning process."

"Yeah. I wish I could paint like that."

"I could teach you," he tells you, leading you out of his art studio.

Your eyes light up a bit and your lips form a small smile. "Really?"

Tetsuro closes the door behind you as you leave the room. "Sure, I don't mind. Maybe I could even get some free roses."

"Maybe," you say with a giggle. "I should probably go check on my flowers sometime after I find a place to stay."

"I totally forgot you were here about the room," Tetsuro says. "Let me show you the room then."

You laugh and follow him into another room, Tetsuro stopping at the doorway. When walking in it is empty except for a tv sitting on the floor and a bed sitting against the wall. The room isn't too small but it's not too big either so it is perfect for you. You don't have too many clothes either so that won't be too much of a problem either. "So?" Tetsuro asks from the door.

You turn around and nod. "I think it'll work pretty well," you tell him honestly. "How much do I give you to help with payments every month?"

"It's not too much. We can go downstairs and discuss that if you would like."

"Sounds good to me."

Tetsuro smiles and stands out of the way, allowing you to walk by him. The two of you walk to the living room and spend around half an hour or so discussing payments and everything.

You finally finish up and it's been agreed that you will stay with them. Tetsuro shows you where the other rooms are, his bedroom and art studio being across the hall and Kenma's room being down the hall on the other side of the living room. There are two bathrooms and a master bathroom in Kenma's room due to him always being in his room anyway.

As he finishes up showing you everything, the two of you end up in the kitchen. As Tetsuro grabs some water for him to drink, he asks, "When would you like to move in?"

"As soon as possible," you respond. "I just have to get all of my stuff from my ex's house."

Tetsuro leans over the counter across from you. "Well, I have the rest of the day free since I finished my client's painting. I can help you with everything if you want. We could probably get it finished by three even."

"That sounds okay to me. There isn't too much I want to take with me but I am worried about him being home."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much if he ends up being there. Just get me if you need me. I don't mind punching the shit out of someone. It's been a while."

You laugh. "Okay."

"Should we go ahead and leave to get your stuff?" You nod your head and the two of you head out, Tetsuro letting Kenma know where he's heading before making his way after you.

Tetsuro gets into the passenger seat and buckles up as you start the engine. You pull out of the driveway, now driving your way to the house you've lived in for the last couple of years.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** I am so sorry that there is only 2 this week <3 I was focusing on Twenty Days but I got this one the day of updating hehe The ending isn't the best but it works <3 **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	8. ✬✜07✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

When you first arrive at the house, Kenji's car is gone. You feel relieved that you don't have to deal with him, not wanting to see him anytime soon or just not at all. "Let's get this over with," you mumble to yourself as both you and Tetsuro get out of the car.

You grab a few of the boxes you have been keeping in your car and head inside. The house feels foreign in a way. It feels as if all the things you experienced within the gray walls were fake and you were played as a fool. You hate these feelings as you walk through the house and up the stairs, Tetsuro trailing behind you in silence.

You open the bedroom door, the room filled with the smell of apples. You scrunch your nose in disgust and make your way to your nightstand. Having not forgotten that Tetsuro is with you, you say, "Could you empty the top three drawers in that dresser please? I'll get the bottom one. It's just my clothes."

"I'm on it."

Tetsuro starts emptying out the dresser as you empty out your things from your nightstand. As you clean the top of it off, a picture of the two of you from your second date is sitting there. You grab the image and look at it for a moment before chucking it at the wall on the other side of the wall, the sound of shattering glass bouncing off the walls.

Tetsuro looks at the glass at the floor and then at you, having not expected that. "Sorry about that," you say, your voice quiet in slight shame as you go back to stuffing things in the box. Tetsuro just raises an brow at you, deciding to keep quiet as he finishes cleaning out the drawers.

Once you have finished with the nightstand, you close up the box and tape it. "I'm going to grab my stuff from the bathroom," you tell Tetsuro before leaving the bedroom. Tetsuro finds your behavior to be interesting, having only seen you calm and sweet each time he had gone to pick up roses.

As soon as he has finished with the three drawers, two boxes being completely full of your clothing, he tapes the boxes up. You walk back into the room with a hairbrush, mirror, makeup bag and a few other things from the bathroom in your hands. "I think I have everything except what I need from the other two drawers," you mumble to yourself.

You then remember the glass antiques from your great grandmother that you've had sitting in a closet for a while.

"Is this everything?" Tetsuro asks you.

You turn to him and point out the door to a closet. "I have glass antique's sitting in that closet from my great grandmother. Do you mind getting those for me? I want to grab the clothing out of the other two drawers."

"Sure thing," he responds, standing up and grabbing another empty box. You watch as he walks out for a moment before starting to grab the rest of your clothing. The only reason you didn't want him putting this clothing into the box is because most of it is undergarments and lingerie.

You will probably buy different lingerie due to having always worn them for Kenji. You decide you'll just run them through the wash a few times and sell them in hope to make some money off of them.

As the two of you are doing this, you can hear the slam of the front door. "Shit," you mutter to yourself. You quickly throw things into the box, not caring if it is neat or not.

You look down the hall to see Tetsuro almost finished with the antique's as footsteps are heard walking up the stairs.

"Y/n!" Kenji yells, knowing you're the one here due to your car.

You don't respond as he walks into the room, you taping the boxes shut. "Really? You're really going to do this? We can talk this out."

"No Kenji, we can't. We were together for two fucking years and you threw that all away," you spit back. "How long were you cheating on me?!"

"I'm sorry okay! Just give me a chance to explain."

You stand up with a box in your hands. "That didn't answer my question. How long were you cheating on me Kenji?"

"That doesn't matte-"

"Answer the fucking question!"

"Almost a year. Are you happy now?!"

You scoff before starting to walk away, not wanting to answer him. Before you can make it out of the door, you are pulled back towards Kenji. You lose your balance and the box drops, your body falling onto the glass that had scattered on the floor not long before.

Tetsuro hears a loud boom from down the hall and stops what he's doing. He quickly jogs down the hall and peeks in the door to see you lying on the floor, many shards of glass piercing your skin in multiple spots as you try to sit up. Kenji is trying to help you up, apologizing while doing so.

"Get away from her," Tetsuro's voice booms. He quickly pushes Kenji out of the way, crouching down and picking you up.

"Dude, what the fuck," Kenij barks.

You can feel the tears ready to escape from your eyes, the shards of glass painful as a few pieces stay stuck in your skin. Even then, you are more worried about Tetsuro getting hurt. "Tetsuro, be careful," you say as your body is lifted from the ground. You refuse to let Tetsuro see you cry, not wanting to seem as if you are weak.

"Worry about yourself," he tells you, carefully walking out of the room. Before he makes it completely out of the door he turns to Kenji. "Don't touch the boxes and clean the glass up."

Kenji, being smaller than Tetsuro, just nods with a gulp as he can feel the anger radiating off of Tetsuro. Tetsuro quickly carries you to the bathroom, carefully sitting you on the counter. "Tweezers are in the drawer on the top right and rubbing alcohol is in the cabinet under," you tell him. Your breaths are heavy and the pain grows worse by the second as you try to keep your legs up due to pieces of glass poking into the underside of your thighs.

Tetsuro quickly finds the tweezers and rubbing alcohol where you said they would be. Kenji watches from the hallway with a small frown on his face as Tetsuro sterilizes the tweezers. He hadn't meant for you to fall but to him, it is what it is.

As soon as he has the tweezers doused in the rubbing alcohol, he stands in front of you. "I'm going to have to hold your leg up to do this," he warns you.

"Just get them out, please," you plead, not noticing the few tears that have started to fall down your cheeks.

Tetsuro holds your right leg up first and quickly pulls the glass away from your skin. He checks for any more shards on the bottom of the leg, ending up having to take three more that were smaller and not as noticeable. You are biting down on the inside of your cheeks as he lowers that leg. When your skin touches the cold counter, it feels good and an extremely small amount of relief rushes over you.

You take a deep breath before raising the other leg up, Tetsuro holding it there as he begins to get the pieces of glass from there.

From outside the bathroom, Kenji rolls his eyes at what you are doing. Being with you the past two years has been amazing to him even though he cheated. He just was tired of you working all the time. He does know that you aren't one to show how you really feel about things, liking to hide how you feel completely.

Knowing this is technically his fault, he heads to grab a hand towel from a closet for the blood on your wounded skin.

While Tetsuro is starting on the next leg, you can feel a pain on your back from a piece that got lodged into it at a slightly diagonal angle. When you fell, you had fallen almost completely flat on your back, your arms and legs having caught a majority of the damage.

You squeeze your eyes shut as he pulls out the two shards of glass, letting out another breath of relief when he's done.

"Where else are they?" he asks you, setting your leg back down onto the counter.

"There's a few i-in my arm and then one lodged in my back." You hold your arm out for him to see and he quickly works on removing the multiple shards from it, the one shard being in your elbow hurting the worst as he pulls it out. You were lucky to not have gotten any glass sticking into your ass, knowing you would have felt extremely embarrassed.

Once your arms and legs have finally had all the glass removed, he carefully pulls you towards the edge of the counter. "You're going to have to lift your shirt up for me," he tells you, as he moves to the side of the counter.

"Okay," you say, shivering as you slowly lift your shirt, your arms still in pain.

As Kenji walks back by the door and sees you moving your shirt up, his eyebrows furrow. "What the hell are you doing? If you are going to get undressed then get the fuck out of my house."

"Shut up Kenji," you snap back at him, your body in pain.

"I will not sh-"

"Kenji Futakuchi. Shut your fucking mouth," you growl. Kenji rolls his eyes and throws the hand towel onto the counter before going back downstairs.

Your hands squeeze the counter as Tetsuro begins taking the class from your back. Your whole body is tense, your back in an extremely large amount of pain as he pulls the glass out. A few tears are falling down onto your shorts.

As soon as he has the glass out of your back, he drops the tweezers onto the counter. "Alcohol wipes?" he questions, your back wound being deep and the only one that will scar and possibly get extremely infected.

"The drawer under my legs," you tell him. Tetsuro nods and moves your legs a little as he opens the drawer to grab some wipes.

"This may hurt more than when I took the glass out," he mumbles to you.

You take a deep breath as you try calming yourself down. "That's fine."

As soon as the wipe touches your back, a stinging sensation feels your back and you suck in a breath. Tetsuro quickly gets your back wiped down and grabs some wrap, a bandage and tube of ointment that was already sitting on the counter.

Tetsuro carefully puts the ointment on your back where the glass was stuck along with putting a bandaid on your back. "Do you want me to wrap your torso or are you fine without it?" he asks you, wanting your opinion rather than just doing it.

"I should be fine," you breathe out, letting your shirt fall back. "Let's just get my stuff and go."

"I'll grab the rest of the boxes." He grabs the hand towel Kenji had thrown onto the counter and grabs your hand, setting the cloth onto it. "You clean up the blood from your arms and thighs. I don't want to be intruding on your boundaries more than I already have," he tells you with a small smile.

You just give him a small nod and he helps you down from the counter by the waist. You grab onto the counter for a second as you catch your balance, feeling slightly dizzy before starting to clean the blood off of you. Once Tetsuro is sure you are fine cleaning the blood on your own, he leaves the bathroom and continues to put the antique's into the box,

It takes the maximum of five minutes for him to get the box filled and taped up, you slowly finishing up with your legs and arms.

Once they've been cleaned up, you start to walk out of the bathroom, your legs weak and wobbly. Tetsuro has already gotten two of the boxes taken out to the car at this point and is coming back for the final two. When coming across you in the hallway, he sets the boxes down at the sight of your pained expression while trying to walk.

Putting a hand on your shoulder, he tells you, "Stay here for a second. I'll come back and help you. Okay?"

"Are you sure? I'm sure I can make it to the car on my own."

""I'm sure," Tetsuro says with a nod. That douchebag is sitting on the couch so he shouldn't bother you.

You sigh and lean against the wall, wincing at the pain in your back. "Okay. I'll wait then."

Tetsuro leaves you to leaning against the wall as he quickly takes the final two boxes to the car. When coming back to get you, Kenji stops him from going up stairs by putting his hand against Tetsuro's chest and asks, "Just what do you want with y/n?"

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** *sips tea* **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**Also, Here is something I drew for this story. It isn't the best but like its been a while since ive drawn anything. I don't draw much anymore but I absolutely love drawing roses and it is one thing I am decently confident in when it comes to drawing. I hope it isnt too bad  
👉👈**

****

**OKay sorry for the extra stuff hehe 🏃♀️💨**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	9. ✬✜08✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

Tetsuro roughly grips Kenji's hand and removes it from his chest. "One, do not touch me. Two, why does it matter what I want with y/n? She isn't your girlfriend anymore now is she?"

Kenji's expression turns angry at the answer, it not being what he was looking for. "It doesn't matter that she's not my girlfriend anymore. What do you want with her?"

Tetsuro chuckles before a small grin appears on his face. He leans forward to where his face is about three inches from Kenji's and says, "She isn't an object. Don't speak as if you own her." He pulls his head back up and raises his eyebrows. "I don't see why you cheated on such a beautiful and kind woman. I have hope she will find someone a hundred times better than you because you don't deserve her respect nor kindness."

After finishing what he was saying, he walks around Kenji and hurries up the stairs to get you, leaving Kenji in a state of anger and jealousy.

Tetsuro hurries up the stairs and walks down the hall to see you sitting on the floor against the wall. You look up at him as he stands in front of you, hiding any signs of the pain you feel. He holds a hand out for you and you grab it, Tetsuro carefully pulling you up with his other hand on your back slightly above your injury.

"Should I carry you instead?" he asks you, his eyes focused on your troubled balance.

You feel breathless as a strong pain is sent up your back. "You can if you think it will be easier."

Tetsuro nods and bends down, putting his other hand under your legs. You suck in a breath but don't say anything. As he stands back up correctly, you can see things around you starting to look slightly blurry, your arms around his neck. You take deep breaths as he makes his way downstairs, glancing down at you every few seconds.

Remembering the house key, you pull it out your front pocket. As Tetsuro starts to pass by the living room, you speak up. "Stop in front of the doors right there please," you ask.

Tetsuro nods and stops in front of the open doors, giving you sight of Kenji sitting on the couch with his phone in hand. Without any hesitation, you throw the key at him, the rough edge of it hitting him right on the cheek. "Ow, what the fuck."

"Good luck in life," you say with a sad smile. You then look away from him and lean close your eyes as Tetsuro makes his way out of the house.

"I should take you to the hospital," he tells you, as he walks towards the car.

"No, i'll be fine. I'll just have to make sure I keep everything clean." Your voice is weak as you respond. Your eyes are closed and you are working on your breathing as you try to keep yourself from shedding any tears.

Tetsuro sighs, knowing it's probably best you go to at least an urgent care. "What about urgent care then?" he asks, hoping that you will at least agree to it. You shake your head no in response and Tetsuro takes the answer knowing there is no way he can force you to go.

Tetsuro opens the car door since it is already unlocked and carefully sets you down in the passenger seat. He then closes the door and jogs around to the driver's side, opening the door and getting into the driver's seat. You hand him the keys and he takes them.

While Tetsuro begins to pull out, you look up to see Kenji standing at the front door, his eyes on you. Your eyes linger on him for a second before looking at the house you've lived in for the past almost two years.

All the memories that were made in that house will now be gone. The memories that are not just you and Kenji, but more so the ones where you threw parties and invited friends. Even the sad memories of when your cat had died or when you found out your father has cancer.

After a last look at the house, you look down to face away from the window. As Tetsuro drives down the road, you eventually fall asleep to allow the pain to be blocked from your mind.

When arriving at the house, Tetsuro parks the car. He gets out and walks around to the other side, carefully picking your frail figure up from the seat. Kenma already has the door open, easily allowing Tetsuro to walk in.

"What happened to her?" Kenma asks, walking in front of Tetsuro to open your bedroom door up.

"She'd fallen on some glass."

Kenma hums in acknowledgement to his answer and opens the bedroom door. Tetsuro walks in and carefully sets you down on the bed. "Shouldn't she get herself checked by a doctor?" he asks Tetsuro.

"I asked her and she said no. I don't want to force her to do anything." He pulls a blanket over your body, and the two men walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Kenma ends up going back to his room after a few minutes of talking and Tetsuro grabs the boxes from the car. You continue to lie asleep in bed, sleeping away the pain along with catching up on sleep you haven't gotten too much of lately.

✬✜✿✜✬

It's around two in the morning when you wake up. You sit up, wincing at the strong pain in your back. Your thighs and arms aren't in any pain which you are glad of. As you look around the room, you realize that Tetsuro must have carried you inside after having fallen asleep in the car.

You note you should thank him later as you notice the boxes sitting against the wall. You stand up, and slowly walk over to the boxes. You open them up as you look for the one with your clothes. When you find what you're looking for, you take the clothes and slowly make your way out of the room.

As you step into the hallway, the lights are off and the cold floor can be felt through your socks. You walk towards the bathroom, not noticing Tetsuro in the kitchen as you pass by.

Being unable to remove the bandage on your back, you decide not to shower for now. Instead, you just change into the pajamas you had grabbed,

Once you've gotten yourself changed, you start making your way to the kitchen. You bump into Tetsuro as you turn into the kitchen, almost falling in the process. Before you can fall, Tetsuro catches you. "Looks like someone finally woke up," he says to you as you regain your balance.

"Yeah," you reply with a small laugh. "Uh- is there anything that i specifically can't eat?"

"You can eat pretty much anything in there. Just don't touch Kenma's apple pie. Last time I ate some of it, he tried stabbing me with a fork."

You hum in response and open up the fridge. "Did he actually stab you?" you question, looking at him with a raised brow.

Tetsuro holds out his hand for you to see for yourself. On the back side of your hand, there is a scar of four little dots. Although not completely noticeable, the light from the fridge helps you to see it. "Ouch."

"Yeah. He wasn't too happy," he says with a chuckle. Tetsuro turns on the kitchen light as you notice some f/f sitting on a shelf in the fridge.

You grab the f/f and prep it for you to eat. As Tetsuro notices your slow movements, he breaks the silence by saying, "I can help you clean your back in the morning if you want. I'm sure you are unable to reach it."

You nod as you begin eating your food, swallowing a bite before responding to him. "That would be great. Thanks Tetsuro." After swallowing another bite, you ask, "How come you are awake anyway?"

"I was painting," he says with a shrug.

"Have you not gotten any sleep yet?"

"I got about an hour or so. It;s no biggie though."

"Were you working on another rose?" you ask, continuing to eat your food.

Tetsuro leans against the wall. "Yeah. This one is supposed to tell a story though."

"Can I see if i'm able to figure out what the story is when you're done?"

"Sure but only once it's finished."

You nod, taking the final bite of your food. "Sounds fine to me." You take care of the dish from your food and say, "You should probably try to sleep though. You'll be like a zombie in the morning if you don't."

"I guess i'll try. I bet Kenma is probably awake too though."

"Really?!"

The two of you start walking towards the bedrooms as the conversation goes on. "He games all day and most of the night. I had him a schedule for a while but he ruined it after an all-nighter with a friend."

"So does he develop games or something then?" you ask, wondering how he makes money if gaming is all he does.

As you stop at your bedroom door, Tetsuro responds, "Hehelps test games for developers and he streams. There is sometimes that he will be invited to help develop a game from other developers since they know how well he does with that sort of thing."

"Interesting," you mumble. "Well, i'll see you tomorrow then. I hope you are able to get to rest." You open your door as you say this, a small smile on your face.

"Thanks, I'll try. Goodnight y/n."

"Goodnight Tetsuro."

Tetsuro walks to his room as you walk in your room, closing your door behind you. You collapse to the floor as the pain on your back becomes unbearable. You had forgotten just how badly you deal with pain, not having expected for a piece of glass to hurt you this much.

You slowly make your way to the bed and lay down. You are unknowing to the fact that your wound is bleeding again as the pain causes you to fall asleep with tears flowing from your eyes.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** There wasn't a whole bunch in this chapter, sorry about that. This story high key a slow burn o -o Like I have barely anything planned so it's being made up as I go like crazy xD **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	10. ✬✜09✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

When getting out of bed later that morning, Tetsuro is surprised to not see you already up due to the large amount of sleep you had.

Deciding it is a good idea to check on you, he knocks on your bedroom door. When he doesn't get an answer, he knocks again, opening it out of actual worry when gone unanswered a third time.

When opening the door, the sight of you on the floor leaning over against the bed alarms him. He quickly lets the door open the rest of the way and hurries over to you. "Y/n, are you okay? Can you hear me?" he asks, you slipping in and out of consciousness and left unable to reply.

He pulls his hand from your back to see blood covering it. "Shit! I'm taking you to the hospital."

You want to tell him no as he picks you up from the ground but you can't bring yourself to answer. Tetsuro hurries to Kenma's room and throws the door open. "I'm taking her to the hospital. We'll be back later unless you want to come along," he quickly says.

"I'll stay at the house. Just update me," Kenma replies, not letting the worry he feels show.

Tetsuro just nods and hurries towards the door, grabbing his car keys along the way. From there, he hurries to his car, setting you in the back. He is quick getting into the driver's seat, unsure of the amount of blood you've lost as he hurries to the hospital.

While Tetsuro does that, Kenma has stopped gaming and gone to your room to clean up the blood. Due to the amount of blood on Tetsuro's arm, he is sure there must be a lot to clean up.

When making it to your room, he starts cleaning the blood with a bunch of rags and some spray. While doing that, he can hear a vibration coming from on top of your bed. He stands up to see your phone lit up, someone with the name "wifey" calling it.

Kenma picks up the phone and answers itm, holding it up to his ear. "Uh, hello?" he says.

"Hello, who is this? Where's Y/n?"

"I'm Kenma and Tetsuro is taking her to the hospital... Who's this?" Kenma replies, holding the phone with his shoulder as he begins working on the blood again.

He hears some movement on the other side of the phone before a reply is said. "I am Kiyoko. What hospital did he take her to?"

"I don't know actually. There are three different ones near the house so she could have been taken to any one of them."

Kenma can hear heavy cursing on the other side of the phone as she moves around. He sighs before saying, "You can come here and wait for now if you would like. I'm unsure of when they will be back though."

"That would be great actually. I'm sorry if it is a bother for you Kenma."

"It's fine. Uh- what's your number and i'll text you from my phone. Y/n's is locked with a password."

Kiyoko tells Kenma her number and he immediately sends a text with the address before they say their goodbyes, Kiyoko now on the way there.

✬✜✿✜✬

After arriving at the hospital, they had quickly stopped the bleeding and got you wrapped up, eventually putting you in your own room to keep an eye on you.

Tetsuro is sitting in the room as he waits for you to wake, having already updated Kenma about everything a few minutes before.

It's around two hours after being put into the room that you begin to wake up. It takes you a moment for your eyes to adjust to the lighting before looking around the room.

As your vision focuses on Tetsuro, you slowly try to sit up, your head falling back onto the pillow as you yelp from the pain in your back. "Don't try and get up y/n. You need to rest your body," Tetsuro tells you from the seat.

"A-Am I at the hospital again?" you ask, leaving your eyes closed as you lie there.

"Yeah. Do you remember anything from this morning?" he asks you.

You furrow your eyebrow as you try to remember, eventually letting out a sigh as your memory is hazy. "I-I remember walking back into my room after talking to you and then that is all. Why? What happened to me?"

"The wound on your back opened up bad at some point through the night and you began to bleed out. You lost a lot of blood though."

"I guess I should have gone to the doctor when you said something before." You sigh, closing your eyes again as the blinding lights begin to give you a headache. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"They just want to keep an eye on you for a few hours. I'm sure it won't be an overnight thing."

You nod and turn your head towards him. "You don't have to stay and watch over me. I'm sure you want to get home and paint," you say with a small chuckle.

"I don't mind. I'm sure you would like some company and I'm keeping Kenma updated anyway."

You nod and the room ends up in a comfortable silence. You are sure this isn't what Tetsuro had wanted to do with his day but in the end, he's the one that decided to stay with you.

You allow yourself to stay in the hospital until eventually they allow you to go home. They had however explained that you need the wrap and bandages on your back changed twice a day.

When arriving back home, Tetsuro helps you inside. As you walk inside, you walk down the hall, noticing Kiyoko sitting in the living room with Kenma. You stop at the door and peek in, slight confusion on your face. "Kiyoko?" you question.

Kiyoko turns her head, stopping mid conversation as she hears her name. "Y/n!"

She hurries over to you, hugging you as she forgets what Kenma told her about your injury. You suck in a breath but hug her back. "Careful Kiyoko," you hear Kenma say from the couch, his nose stuck in his phone.

"Oops."

"It's fine," you say with a breathless laugh.

"Let's get you on the couch," Tetsuro says, helping you over to the couch.

You know you probably seem pitiful and weak but you have never been the strongest person when it comes to such things. "So when did you get here?" you ask Kiyoko after finally sitting down.

"This morning actually."

You turn and look at Tetsuro. "How come you never told me?"

"It slipped my mind." You shake your head at him as he says, "Well, I am going to go work on my painting. You'll know where to find me if you need me."

Without any chance of letting the three of you get a word in, he's gone and down the hall. "Well, there's that." You look at the other two and raise an eyebrow. "So you actually were able to keep Kenma out of his room?"

"I was being polite," Kenma speaks up, not looking up from his game.

"Hmmm, well I think i'm going to take Kiyoko to my room so you can play your games then."

"Go ahead," he mumbles.

The two of you head to your room, closing the door as you sit on your bed. The floor has been cleaned and the sheets have been changed. You note to thank Kenma for that later.

Kiyoko sits down beside you and wraps her arms around you. "My little babyyyyy~ Why must you get injured so much?!"

"I don't know," you whine, leaning against her. "It's Kenji's fault."

"Did he push you down onto the glass?!?!?!"

You sigh and fall back onto the bed with her, wincing at the pain in your back as it hits the bed. "It was an accident. I lost my balance when he grabbed me."

"Accident or not, I want to rip his head off. I'm glad you are done with his stupid ass."

"Me too," you say with a chuckle, knowing full and well you won't get over him that easily.

Deciding to change the topic, you ask, "How were you able to keep Kenma out of his room? Tetsuro told me that he never stays out of his room and I'm not sure how much I believe the polite thing."

"Welllll....... First he answered your phone when I called, which here you go," she says, handing you your phone.

"Ooh, thank you. Okay and then what?"

"He messaged me the address through his phone and once I got here, we played games in his room for a while to distract me from worrying until he got a message from Tetsuro about you two coming back."

You pull her down onto the bed next to you as you ask, "Are you staying the night?"

"Isn't that up to the three of you?"

You shrug, "I'm sure the guys won't mind."

"If you say so. How long do you think it will take for your back to heal?"

"Good question.... You should like uhm help me change the wrap and everything tonight after I shower," you say, with a funny grin on your face.

"Sure. If i'm staying the night I might as well help you." She turns onto her elbows and looks at you. "I'm guessing Tetsuro would be the one changing everything if i weren't here?"

"Probably," you say with a sigh. "I feel bad for troubling him so much. He's really nice and cool though."

"It's his decision to help you so don't feel that way idiot."

"I can't help itttt!" you whine, laying your head onto her thighs. "I always end up being a bother to people and not realizing it."

Kiyoko slaps you on the forehead. "Shut up. You're fine and not bothering anyone."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it, I get it. I'll shut up now," you whine, rubbing your forehead. "I'm taking a nap. My back hurts."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

You poke her on the nose as you ask, "THat depends on if you would rather go game with Kenma or not."

"I mean...."

"Yeah, yeah. Go game with the pretty boy. I'll nap," you say with a laugh.

Kiyoko giggles and you move your head from her thighs. You lay down on the pillow and she covers you up. She kisses you on the forehead and says, "Get some sleep wifey." You laugh with a nod as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her as she leaves.

As soon as she has left the room, the smile on your face turns into a frown and you close your eyes. This house and bed feels so different to you. You can remember the days where you would get home and Kenji would be right there waiting for you to get into bed. The two years of memories that made you feel so good have you feeling so bad.

Without realizing so, these memories cause tears to swell up in your eyes once again. These tears begin to flow down your face as you hide yourself completely under the blankets, hating that he is on your mind again. It doesn't take too long for you to fall asleep with the tears continuing to fall from your eyes.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**I swear I will be slowly getting somewhere with this story. I know its slow but like give it time <3 ** **  
**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	11. ✬✜10✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

It takes a few days for your back to heal so that you can walk around without any problems. The night Kiyoko stays, she helps you change them, along with the following morning. After those times, she has to go home, leaving it up to either yourself to change them or one of the boys. Tetsuro ends up doing it without you having to ask a word when you stand at the doorway of his art room one day.

It makes you feel embarrassed for Tetsuro to have to see you without a shirt on to do it, but it is the easiest way for it to be done as he has to unwrap and clean the wound. Along with that, he has to put another bandage on it along with wrapping it up afterward.

This happens a few days until it's seen that you should be fine without, along with the ability to walk around without a problem. As soon as you are able to walk fine, you decide it's time to go take a look at your flowers that you've yet to check on.

You put on a shirt and some shorts, quickly doing something with your hair before walking out of your room. At the same time as you do that, Tetsuro is leaving his art studio.

"Y/n? Where are you headed?" he asks, spilling into his curiosity.

"I'm going to my garden where all of my flowers are. You can come with if you'd like," you tell him, turning to face him as you hold your purse in front of you.

"Really?"

"Sure. You can even pick some roses and other flowers to paint while we are there."

"That sounds great!" Tetsuro says with a smile. "Let me change into some cleaner clothes first. These ones are covered in paint."

You nod. "Okay. I'll let Kenma know we are going out while you do."

Tetusuro heads to his room as you walk down the hall to Kenma's room. You knock three times as you are able to hear his video games, opening the door as you know he's already awake.

When opening the door, Kiyoko is sitting in the seat beside him with a controller in her hand. You raise an eyebrow and they both turn their seats around to you as the game pauses. "Uh- Kiyoko? When did you get here?" you ask.

"Earlier this morning. Kenma invited me to game with him soooo here I am."

"Mhmmm... Well, Tetsuro and I are headed out to my garden. You two have fun."

"Okay!!! Have fun!" Kiyoko responds.

Kenma just gives a little wave and turns back around. "Bye."

You chuckle as you close the door and walk back down the hall towards the front door. Tetsuro comes out with a fresh change of clothes minutes later. You grab your car keys and the two of your head out to your car before leaving and making your way towards your garden.

The ride is quiet as you drive, neither of you wanting to disturb the silence. Even though you live together, it's not often that you really speak to each other due to him usually in the art room. You'd usually think about going in there but end up changing your mind due to not wanting to be a bother.

To you, he is your hero in a way. He'd saved your life twice already along with being a big help with giving you somewhere to live. Because of that, you owe him a lot whether he realizes it or not.

After a while, you finally arrive at the place where your garden is. The garden is located behind an elderly couples house, them having allowed you to grow the flowers back there for years. In return, you pay them monthly along with letting them pick any of the flowers they may decide they want. Either way, you don't mind as long inside rather than outside as you have somewhere to grow them.

The only bad thing with actually growing them outside is the fact that during the winter you have to buy them from others except for some that you decide to grow and pay close attention to.

When you get out of the car, you are greeted by Ichika. "Hey Ichika!" You hurry over to greet her as Tetsuro falls close behind. "How have you and Ikkei been?" you ask her.

"We've been doing okay. His heart is getting better too," she tells you with a pat on the back.

"I'm glad."

"So who is this young man?" she asks, looking behind you.

You step out of the way and softly pull Tetsuro forward by the arm. "This is my roommate," you say.

You nudge your head toward Ichika and he introduces himself. "I'm Tetsuro. It's nice to meet you." They shake hands and Ichika examines the man.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asks, looking at his large muscles on his arm.

"No, no. Just a roommate," you say with a nervous laugh.

Ichika looks at you for a second with slight disbelief before nodding with a smile. "Well, be free to go check on your flowers. If you need either of us, we will be inside. I'll make the two of you some lunch while I'm at it so you have something to eat."

"Oh you don't have to," you tell her. You don't want to be a burden, feeling as if she has other things she could do.

Ichika chuckles and pats your back. "Don't worry about it. I was about to make something for Ikkei and I anyway."

"Okay then. Just let us know when you're done then."

"Sure thing."

Ichika heads back inside and you show Tetsuro to the garden. It's not a small garden but it's not extremely big either. When you arrive at the garden, most of your flowers have bloomed and look beautiful. You smile as you get closer, setting your purse onto a nearby chair.

"Wow," Tetsuro says, the many colors catching his eyes. "And you grew all of this by yourself?"

"Mhm," you say, walking over to a rose bush. "Ichika waters them for me when i'm gone though."

"Everything looks beautiful," he says, kneeling down beside you.

"Thanks. I'm glad," you say with a giggle. "It took awhile for me to get everything planted that first year."

"Looks like the work paid off," he responds, looking at a flower that is unknown to him.

You look at the confused look on his face and then to the pink flower he is looking at. A smile takes over your face and you pick it. "This is another kind of rose called 'Getrude Jekyll'. You pick another flower next to it that is orange. "And this one is also a type of rose called a Westerland Rose." You take his hand and set them both into it.

Tetsuro takes a small sniff of the roses. "They're beautiful and smell really sweet."

"You can pick a few if you'd like. I brought some stuff with me so you can pick as many as you'd like. I'm sure they'll be dead before my shop is able to open up again anyway."

After saying that, you spend time helping Tetsuro pick different roses and a few other kinds of flowers. It takes around an hour to finally finish up, getting them tied into boutique's. By the end, there are five different ones and you are both satisfied with the work you've done.

As Tetsuro takes the last one up to the car, you fall back onto the ground with your arm laying over your forehead. You hadn't realized how little you've actually been doing due to your injury until now.

As Tetsuro comes back, he crouches down next to you and pokes your cheek. "Don't tell me you're tired already,"

You look at him and ask, "How are you not tired? I feel like i'm going to die of heat exhaustion."

"I played volleyball all through highschool and for a bit in college so i'm used to the workout."

You sit up and turn to him. "So that is why you have such a nice build?"

"Yep. Kenma and I played although he stopped once I left highschool."

"Interesting," you say with a laugh. "Help me up." You put on a slight pouty face and hold your arms towards him. Tetsuro laughs and stands up, pulling you up with him.

"Now that we have those picked.... I should probably water them. I just need to find the water can."

"Oh, I grabbed it on my way back down," he tells you, moving out of the way to show you a red watering can on the ground.

"Thank you~" you sing, grabbing it. "You can sit down or something if you want."

Tetsuro shakes his head. "Nope, I think i'll help. It may do me good to actually do something other than paint for once."

"If you say so."

You begin to water the flowers as Tetsuro begins pulling weeds. Neither of you realize how dark the clouds are getting as time passes by until you feel some drops of water hit your nose. "Uhh- Tetsuro."

"Hm?"

"I think it's starting to rain," you say with a laugh as the rain begins to pour rather than just sprinkle. "I guess there was no point in me watering everything."

Tetsuro dusts off his hands as he stands up. "Nope, but we should probably hurry and get under something before we get even more soaked."

"I'll race you!" You start to run and Tetsuro follows close behind, catching up and passing you without any effort. You squeal when you start to fall, quickly grabbing onto his shoulder. "OH SHIT-"

Tetsuro laughs as he pulls you back up correctly. "Well fall why don't you shorty."

You stick your tongue out and respond, "I would rather not. The ground is muddy right now."

"Clumsy ass."

"Jusssst a little."

As soon as you've got your balance back, the two of you continue to run again. You begin to fall behind as the cold droplets fall onto you and Tetsuro grabs your hand. "Come on slowpoke," he says with a laugh, pulling you along.

You eventually end up at the front porch where Ichika is waiting for you with two towels in her hand.

"Thanks Ichika," you say as she hands you each one of them, Tetsuro also thanking her.

"You're welcome. Come ahead inside once you've dried off darling."

You nod and she heads back cyanide, leaving the two of you to dry yourselves off. You then realize you had left your purse down by the garden, meaning it is getting more soaked by the second. "Agh, I have to get my purse," you whine.

Tetsuro sets his towel onto your head as you look up at him, covering your vision. I'll grab it for you. Don't want you falling on your way back up," he says to you.

You pull the towel from your head as you go to respond, but he is already gone and headed down the hill. You stand at the edge of the porch and peek over at him, watching as his hair turns into a soaked mess on his head. "Come on Tetsuro! You got this," you cheer with giggles, laughing as he struggles to see out of his eyes.

As he finally reaches back to the porch with your soaked purse in his hand, you thank him, along with throwing his towel at him. "Looks like you may want to cut your hair," you laugh.

"No way. I refuse. I haven't changed my hairstyle since i was a kid."

"A kid?! I wanna see a picture of that."

"Of me as a kid?" he asks, patting down his legs from water.

"Mhm!"

"Sure then," he replies, you throwing your towel onto his head in the process. "What was that for?" He continues patting his legs down as the towel sits on top of his head.

You walk over to him and begin drying his hair for him. "I thought I'd help since you decided to run back and get my purse for me. I'm just glad I kept my phone in the car."

Tetsuro laughs but stays bent down as he finishes his legs, knowing you won't be able to easily reach his hair otherwise due to your size. As you finish up, you leave the towel laying on his head. "There. All done," you tell him.

Tetsuro leans up, allowing the towel to fall down and around his neck. "Why thank you dear short lady."

"I'm not that short!" you argue, playfully crossing your arms.

"Whatever you say shortie."

"Don't call me that."

"I could call you shawty."

You scrunch your nose up in slight disgust and look up at him. "Please never call me that again nor ever say that again. That was cringey and disgusting."

Tetsuro laughs and puts his hands up. "Don't worry, I won't. I regret even letting it come out of my mouth."

"Good." You both look at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter. "I think we should head inside. Don't want to leave them waiting too long."

"Yeah, let's go."

From there, the two of you head inside for lunch, your mind having been completely empty of Kenji for the first time since the break up.  
  


✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**Uhm so- I swear the story is getting somewhere... slowly 😬👉👈**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	12. ✬✜11✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

After having eaten, the two of you say your goodbyes to Ichika and Ikkei and make your way to the car.

You drive back home and open the front doors to see Kiyoko and Kenma standing there with sticks in their hands as if they are swordfighting. You look back at Tetsuro out of confusion and he just shrugs. Looking back at the others, Kenma's face flushes and Kiyoko hides her stick behind her, sending you a little wave with a giggle.

"Uh- what's going on here?" you ask, stepping inside. Tetsuro steps in next to you and closes the door behind him, amused as to how his friend is acting.

Kiyoko and Kenma look at each other for a second. "Retreat?" Kiyoko questions. Kenma quickly nods and they take off, running in the direction of Kenma's room as they had dropped and left their sticks down onto the ground.

You laugh as you set your purse down and quickly slide your shoes off before chasing after the two. Tetsuro takes a bit longer as he sets his flowers onto a table. As he walks down the hall after you, he sees that you are trying to open the door. "Do you need help?" he asks with a laugh. He finds it funny how you are trying to fight them both off to get in the room, knowing that in the end you will fail. Especially since Kenma had played volleyball too and has a decent set of muscles on himself.

"Please," you respond, still pushing on the door with a laugh.

Tetsuro walks over to you and starts pushing on the door, not putting his complete strength into it since he doesn't want to break the door down. "Kenma! Kiyoko! You two have to let us in eventually," you yell, continuing to push.

"Kenma, you get tired too easy to do this all day," Tetsuro adds.

"So! Maybe you guys should give up first," Kenma shoots back.

You and Tetsuro look at each other as you yell, "Never!"

"Why do you want in here in the first place?!" Kiyoko asks, keeping her back to the door on the other side.

"I just wanted to know why you were fighting with sticks."

You and Tetsuro here a long "uhhhhh" come from the two on the other side, before Kiyoko says, "Well, I guess we'll be here all day."

"Are we really going to do this all day?" you whisper to Tetsuro.

"I could open it but they may get hurt if I use all my strength," he whispers back.

"MMMMM, maybe we should make them think we walked away..."

"We can hear you~" Kiyoko sings, snickering afterward.

You slap the door. "It's not my fault you have super hearing. Stupid bats," you mumble.

"Bats?" Tetsuro questions, looking at you with a raised brow.

You nod your head with a laugh. "They have great hearing. It's the best thing I could think of on the spot." Tetsuro shakes his head as he laughs, barely even pushing on the door at this point due to loss of focus.

"Should we give up and retreat to the art studio or something?" he whispers quietly to you so they are unable to hear what he is saying. "They might have more sticks in there."

"On three?"

Tetsuro nods and you both continue to push on the door. "Okay, one."

He says the next number, "Two."

"Three!" you yell, both of you running to the opposite side of the hall, the sound of Kenma's door opening. You look back as Tetsuro opens the door to see Kenma and Kiyoko with sticks in their hands. "OH MY GOD HURRY!!"

"I forgot I locked it!!" he exclaims. "To my room! Now!" He grabs your hand and pulls you further down the hall before you can respond, a squeak leaving your mouth as the other two adults get closer.

"Hurry!"

Just as they are about to reach you, Tetsuro pulls you inside and locks the door. "I'm so glad I got the room with a lock on it," he laughs as the other two beat on the door.

You flop down onto his bed. "That was too much work. Do you think they'll find a way in?"

"Mmmmmm- Maybe..." He walks over to the door and knocks on it. "Hey Kenma~ Kiyoko~ Are you having fun?" He chuckles as two loud booms come from the door, them having hit it with their sticks.

"We will stand guard!" Kenma states. "You won't leave that room without getting smacked by the stick of holiness."

You start hysterically laughing from his answer, unable to contain it. "Sure buddy. Let me know when you get tired," Tetsuro says, walking away from the door.

"Crap- I can't even get to my room," you whine. "I was going to take a nap."

"Just nap on my bed for now. I won't bother you," Tetsuro says with a shrug.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take up the whole bed if you plan on sitting here or something."

He laughs and throws a blanket on top of you, covering your body and face. "You're fine."

You laugh and fix the blankets so that they aren't covering your face. "If you say so."

It takes about five minutes for you to fall asleep, Tetsuro just spinning around in a chair as he thinks about a way to get out. The banging on the door had finally stopped a few minutes before so he thinks he should be safe to run out.

He looks at your sleeping figure for a second, the thought of you being cute running through his head. He quickly shakes it away, knowing you had just gotten out of a breakup. Ignoring those thoughts, Tetsuro heads to his door and bends down, listening to see if he can still hear them out there.

When he gets the feeling the coast is clear, he slowly unlocks the door and opens it. As soon as it's open, the pitter patter of footsteps grow near and his eyes widen as Kenma runs at him with a stick.

As soon as he catches sight of him, he closes the door and locks it back. "Shit," he curses, laughing immediately after. "I thought you would have been tired out already."

"Not this time Tetsuro. We both know I can stay up most of the night too."

"You better be glad I have snacks and my own bathroom in here."

Kenma snickers outside the door, sitting against the wall with his phone in his hand as he waits for Kiyoko to get back with the popcorn. "This is going to be a long night Tetsuro."

Tetsuro doesn't respond as he walks over to his pile of papers on his desk, figuring he could just draw for a while since all his painting supplies are in the art studio. When trying to find something to draw, his eyes land on your relaxed face as you sleep.

He then picks up his pencil and begins drawing.  
  


✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**Uhm so- I swear the story is getting somewhere... slowly 😬👉👈**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	13. ✬✜12✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

You nap for almost three hours before waking up. When you do wake up, Tetsuro is asleep on the floor with a jacket thrown over his shoulders. You take the jacket off of him and throw the blanket that was covering you onto him. "There!" you say, dusting your hands off.

You quickly go to the bathroom, rinsing your face off with water before walking back out into Tetsuro's room. You begin to wonder what he was doing before he went to sleep but would rather not mess with the stuff in his room.

At the thought that they may be gone, and wanting your phone, you crack open the door to see if they are there. As soon as you do, Kenma and Kiyoko are laying there asleep.

Taking a breath, you open the door a little more. The door creaks and Kenma wakes up, rubbing his eyes before looking up and realizing you're opening it. Your eyes widen and you quickly slam it shut and lock it back, waking Tetsuro up in the process.

"Why are you slamming doors?" he asks, not getting up as he lays there with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry Tetsuro. I didn't mean to slam the door," you reply with a nervous chuckle.

He finally sits up, his eyes still closed. "It's fine." He stretches his arms up into the air, a yawn leaving him as he asks, "Are they still out there?"

"Yep! They were asleep buuuuut the squeak of the door gave me away and woke up Kenma," you say with a giggle.

Tetsuro groans and stands up, throwing the blanket onto his bed. "Were you going out to get food?"

"Nah I wanted my phone," you whine, falling face first onto his bed. "It's in my bag though."

Tetsuro laughs and throws his phone at you. "Just find something on there for now. I'm going to the bathroom and then i'm going to finish my drawing."

You smile as the phone lands beside you. "Thank you Tetsuro!"

He laughs and heads to the bathroom as you open up his phone, surprised there is no code or anything on it. You decide not to snoop but open up his snapchat, wanting to add yourself and post a selfie on his story because why not.

The camera pops onto the screen and you look for a filter, finding your usual favorite one to use. As soon as it's picked out, you hold your fingers up in a V-shape beside your face and go to click the camera button, laughing when you realize Tetsuro is leaning beside you. You take the picture and look at him. "I hope it's fine that I'm on your snap."

"It's fine. I have nothing I care to hide," he tells you, walking over to his desk where he was drawing before.

You raise a questioning eyebrow at him before looking back at the phone. You post the selfie and then head to his games, not finding much of anything. Eventually you find a game you're satisfied with and lay your head down on the pillow, the phone out in front of you as you play on it.

As you do lay there, you don't notice Tetsuro looking at you every few seconds as he works on his drawing. He has a lot of it done, just needing to add a few facial details before finishing up the shading of the flowers.

Some messages pop up on the phone and you just swipe them away, not caring to see what they say as you try not to lose your game. But as they continue to be sent, you groan and get up off of the bed. "Someone keeps messaging you," you pout, walking over to Tetsuro.

He quickly hides the drawing, making you quirk an eyebrow as you hand him the phone. Already having an idea as to what you're thinking, he says, "I'll show you when it's done."

"Okay," you say with a small smile, walking back over to the bed.

Tetsuro looks at all the messages, blocking the number before throwing it back to you. She shouldn't be able to send anything else. If she does just block the number for me, please."

"An ex?" you ask, getting back on the phone.

Tetsuro sighs as he gets back to work on the drawing. "An extremely clingy one. She keeps making new numbers and messaging me."

"Do you think the image I posted on your snapchat has something to do with it?" you ask, glancing over at him.

"Mmmm, possibly? Did you post it on the friends only story or the public story?"

"Uhhhh-" You quickly pause the game again and open up snapchat, seeing that you posted it onto the public story. "Oops, it was the public one. Do you want me to delete it?"

"Nah, just leave it up. Maybe she'll eventually leave me alone," he laughs.

You laugh and turn on your side, pointing the camera at him. "Smileee Tetsuro~" Tetsuro looks up at you and smiles. You take the picture and roll back onto your stomach, your tongue sticking out of your mouth a little. "Perfect!" Tetsuro laughs and gets back to his drawing, feeling so close to being finished.

A few giggles leave your lips as you notice his eye just barely showing from behind his hair. You decide to add a text box, typing 'He's drawing something and won't let me see yet 😢🥺' before posting it onto his story with the selfie from before.

You play around with the filters for a bit until Tetsuro throws his pencil onto the desk, scaring you by yelling a loud "Yes!"

"Holy shit!" you hiss, accidentally dropping his phone, You sit up and look over at him with wide eyes. "Uhm- Are you okay?" you ask after taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," he says with a laugh. "I got excited since I finished the drawing."

You raise your eyebrows out of interest and get up. "So~ I can see it now right?" you ask.

"Yep!" Tetsuro picks the paper up, the blank side facing you as you walk towards him. You stop in front of him and rock back and forth on your feet. He turns the paper around and you gasp at the beauty you see, taking the paper into your hand.

There is a bed of poppies with a girl lying on it. She has beautiful h/l hair and her eyes are soft looking and closed as she lies there. There is a blanket with both poppies and roses lying on her, with a pillow of poms under her head. Along with that, there is a small cat lying at her feet, a tall bellflower lamp standing beside the bed.

"It's beautiful," you breathe out, surprised at how relaxed the girl looks as she sleeps.

"I'm glad you like it. I got inspired when I saw how relaxed you looked as you slept so I drew you and added a few things into it."

"Wait, so the girl is me?"

Tetsuro nods and you hand the paper back to him. "I hope that's fine with you."

"Of course. It's really beautiful actually," you reassure him. "I didn't know I could look that relaxed when I sleep."

He chuckles as he sets the image back down. "I just drew it how I saw it. You looked as relaxed as you do when you are selling flowers to people."

"I didn't know you paid so much attention," you say with a small laugh as you lean against his desk.

Tetsuro lays his chin on the palm of his hand as he looks up at you. "Guess i'm just full of surprises then."

You nod. "Yeah."

You look down as your stomach grumbles, your face heating up from slight embarrassment. "How are we supposed to eat?" you ask, looking at the locked door.

Tetsuro leans down and opens a drawer on his desk. You turn your head back, looking at the drawer as he pulls a bag of chips out of it. "Do you think these will work?" he asks, a proud grin on his face.

"Yes! Thanks!" He throws the bag of chips to you and you happily skip to the bed, sitting down on it and beginning to eat your food.

Tetsuro grabs himself his own bag of chips and leans back in the seat. You look at him after swallowing a chip and say with a small laugh, "You can sit on the bed if you want. I don't bite."

He raises an eyebrow at you. "Are you sure about that. I don't want to end up being bitten by a wild florist." You playfully glare at him, tossing a chip into your mouth as you do. "Okay, fine fine. I was joking."

Your face goes back to the normal expression and you continue eating as Tetsuro walks over to the bed and sits down beside you. "How come you don't have a tv in your room?" you ask before tossing a chip into your mouth.

"It's actually in your room. I just prefer art rather than watching tv."

"Well.... What is there to do while we're stuck in here then?"

"Uhhhh- Sleep?"

You laugh and cross your legs. "We could try sneaking out the window and going somewhere. We just have to keep quiet."

Tetsuro nods with an approving expression on his face. "That sounds like a good idea actually."

You look down at your clothes, realizing you haven't changed and that they are probably dirty. You stick another chip into your mouth as you try to decide whether you want to ask him something or not, finally deciding to do so. "Uh- Tetsuro."

Tetsuro is momentarily dumping the rest of his chips into his mouth but side eyes you to let you know you have his attention. "Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes?" you mumble.

Tetsuro covers his mouth with his hand to not show his food and asks, "Can you repeat that please? I didn't hear you."

You clear your throat and repeat yourself slightly louder. "Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes?"

Luckily for Tetsuro, he had just finished chewing the chips, although choking on air a little bit. "My clothes?"

You can feel yourself getting more shy by the moment. "I mean- ah nevermind."

He clears his throat and says, "No, no. You can wear them. The question just surprised me a bit."

"Are you sure?" you ask, now playing with the hem of your shirt.

"Yeah yeah. You can shower if you want. I forgot we were outside for a while."

You set your bag of chips down, not completely done with them. "I think I should shower," you say, looking down at your dirty arms. "You can go first though if you planned on showering."

Tetsuro shrugs. "Nah, i'll wait. Let me grab you some clothes though." He gets up and walks over to hsi dresser, grabbing a few different things from the drawers and handing them to you. "They'll most likely be big on you but they should at least stay on you. Just let me know and i'll grab something else for you if you want though."

"Thank you," you mumble, quickly scampering to the bathroom. You close the door behind you and set the clothes on the counter before starting the shower water.

Tetsuro lies down on his bed, grabbing his phone and opening up snapchat. He looks at his story to find multiple images of him when he wasn't looking, random captions too.

His ex has seen every single one of them, making him feel a little cocky at the thought that she's probably a jealous bitch right now. He decides to take a picture of what he drew, posting it onto his story with the caption, 'Drew a beautiful lady today'. He posts it to his story and looks at his messages to find that you'd blocked two other numbers when you had been on his phone.

When Tetsuro broke up with Yukie, he hadn't expected for her to be so obsessed with him. Bringing him out of his thoughts is the sound of a small scream from the bathroom and a loud boom.

He quickly gets up, his phone falling to the wooden floor as he hurries to the bathroom. Without thinking, he opens the door.  
  


✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	14. ✬✜13✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

You scream as the sight of Tetsuro enters your sight, the curtain draped over your body as you lie in the tub after having fallen. He quickly covers his eyes and turns around. "Sorry, I heard a scream and didn't think about it before rushing in," he quickly says, his face warm.

"I-It's fine. Uhm- I just fell. I'm fine," you squeak, your voice shaky from embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" he asks, keeping his face turned away from you as you get up.

You turn off the water, quickly grabbing a folded towel from the counter. "Y-yea."

Tetsuro quickly leaves, closing the door behind him as you wrap the towel around your body. Your ankle is in pain as you quickly dry off and put the clothing he got out for you on your body.

His shirt is large, falling down to your knees as the sweatpants are baggy around your legs. Not knowing where his hairbrush is, you crack the door open and peak your head out. "T-Tetsuro."

He peeks around the corner, sitting in his chair at his desk. "Where's your hairbrush?" you ask, not looking him in the eye from still feeling embarrassed.

"It's out here. I never end up using it so I leave it lying around."

"Oh. I'll be out in a minute then." You quickly close the door and put your face in your hands. "How did I get myself into this situation," you mumble to yourself.

You look up at the mirror, your e/c eyes just staring back at you. The bags under your eyes have gotten darker over time, the breakup still hurting you. You rub your eyes and shake your head, moving your thoughts away from Kenji again.

You take a deep breath before slowly coming out of the bathroom. "I threw the hair brush on the bed," Tetsuro tells you, standing up from his seat.

"Okay, thanks," you say quietly, quickly walking to the bed and starting to brush your hair. You then remember the shower curtain still laying in the tub. "Oh- uhm, I couldn't reach to put the shower curtain back up."

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix it," he tells you as he grabs himself some clothes. You nod and watch as he walks into the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closes, you quickly deal with your hair before going to the bedroom door.

You carefully crack it open to see Kiyoko sitting against the wall on Kenma's phone. "Psst, Kiyo."

Kiyoko whips her head up, grabbing the stick from beside her. You scream, and close the door. "Woman, calm down real quick."

"Fine, fine. I'll be good. Just don't let Kenma know I let you off."

"Okay," you say with a giggle, cracking the door back open.

"So what's up?" she asks, eyeing your clothes.

You crouch down, now eye level with her and a pout on your face. "I fell in the shower and I feel so embarrassed," you whine.

"Are you okay?" she asks you,

You nod and sit down against the wall, your body turned as you look out the door crack. "Yeah but he almost saw me naked and I feel so embarrassed!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Just don't make it awkward and it won't be."

"But-"

"No buts! You will be fine. You should talk to him, become his friend. Don't act so shy and put yourself out there a little bit or something." Kiyoko glances over at Kenma's door as she hears a creek, Kenma coming back out of his bedroom. "Kenma's coming," she whispers.

Kiyoko quickly grabs her stick and your eyes widen before closing the door, quickly locking it back. Just as you close the door, Tetsuro walks out of the bathroom fully dressed, droplets of water falling from his wet hair.

As Tetsuro throws both towels into the laundry basket, his phone goes off. "Can you grab that for me?" he asks you.

"Oh- sure." You walk over to his phone and grab it, the number being an unknown. "It's an unknown number," you tell him.

He groans and hurries over to you, you handing him the phone. He answers the phone and holds it up to his ear. "Why are you calling me Yukie. We broke up months ago so quit calling and texting me," he angrily says, walking over and sitting down on the bed.

_"Is that girl on your story your girlfriend?!"_ she asks, her voice sounding pouty.

"And what if she was my girlfriend? You couldn't do a damn think about it."

He hears Yukie let out a loud breath, glancing up at you to see a look of interest as he talks to her. He decides to turn the phone on speakerphone, you now hearing Yukie's voice for the first time. _"You shouldn't be with anyone else Ro! You're mine."_

"We broke up months ago. You are just obsessed and need to leave me alone."

You are holding back a laugh as he talks to her, kind of glad that you cut off all ways of Kenji getting in contact with you. _"I refuse! Tell that girl she better back off or she will get what's coming to her."_

Your jaw drops and you blink your eyes, not understanding why the bitch is bringing you into this. "Yukie, stop your shit. I'm not afraid to get a restraining order," Tetsuro growls. "I'm not your fucking property and we've been over for a long time. If you even dare lay a hand on her, I will get the police involved. So, watch yourself."

Without letting Yukie respond, Tetsuro hands up and blocks the number, throwing it down onto the bed beside him. He groans and falls back onto the bed. "Why do I always end up with the psychotic ones," he whines, sitting up to find you looking at him with a look of surprise still on your face.

Before he can speak, you ask, "Do you really think she'll try doing something to me?"

"I honestly have no idea but if she tries anything, let me know immediately."

"Do you have a picture of her so I atleast know who I'm looking out for?"

Tetsuro nods and grabs his phone. He thinks for a moment, not knowing where exactly he would find an image of Yukie since he deleted everything when he broke up with her.

You patiently wait as you sit beside him, Tetsuro tapping your shoulder when he finally finds a picture. You look over to see a beautiful woman with long reddish brown hair and eyes, a large burger in her hands.

"She's really pretty," you mumble, tilting your head as you look at her. "Are you sure she is the same woman who was on the other side of the phone? She looks nice."

Tetsuro nods with a small laugh. "Trust me, I'm sure. Yukie may look nice and she loves to eat, but after a while she gets extremely bitchy and as you can tell, obsessive," he explains to you, clearing out the tabs on his phone.

"Oh, well at least I know who I am looking out for."

"Yeah. As long as she doesn't show up here, you should be perfectly fine. If she even dare show up in front of my face, I won't be happy."

You fake a shiver with a small laugh, standing up seconds later as you stretch. "So, are we going to sneak out now?"

Tetsuro raises an eyebrow. "Do you still want to sneak out?"

"Yeah. But first...." You quickly run to the laundry basket, grabbing one of the towels from it. You throw it at him as you get closer to the bed. "Dry your hair or you'll get sick."

He shrugs and sets the towel aside. "I'll be fine. I usually let it air dry anyway."

You sigh and grab the towel. You stand beside the bed and start drying his hair. "No, if we go out, you are going to have your hair dry because you'll get sick. I have a flower shop to take care of soon and having to take care of you is not on my lists of things to do," you say, quickly getting his hair dry.

Tetsuro just hums, closing his eyes as he lets you dry his hair. "Are you enjoying this?" you laugh. He nods and you shake your head, a smile on your face as you finish drying it.

You pull the towel from his head and run your hands through it, trying to see if it is dry enough. A small groan leaves Tetsuro's lips and you freeze, asking yourself what that is about.

Tetsuro looks at you as you stop and says, "Sorry, I have a sensitive head so it felt good."

You laugh and finish running your hand through his hair, Tetsuro letting out a satisfied sigh. "There, your hair is confirmed dry."

"You still could have left it dry," he says, fluffing his hair out, each strand going into its usual messy placement.

You shoot him a glare, having already explained why you wanted his hair dry. Tetsuro snickers as he grabs his phone, placing it into his pocket. You roll your eyes at him before quietly asking, "So out the window right?"

"Yeah, we have to be quiet though. Kenma's got good hearing."

"I found that out earlier," you say with a small laugh. "Where are we going anyway?"

Tetsuro thinks for a moment. "We can go hide out at my friends house for a few hours. It's not too far down the road."

"Let's go then!"

Tetsuro laughs and the two of you walk to the window, neither of you caring to put shoes on. He carefully unlocks the window and slowly pushes it up, cringing at the small noises it's making. "Ladies first," he says, holding his arm out at the now open window.

You giggle and start climbing out the window, grabbing onto Tetsuro's large hand to help you out. As soon as you get out, you stabilize yourself and Tetsuro climbs out.

Rather than closing the window all the way, he picks up a small stick from the ground and wedges it under the glass part. As soon as he's done, the two of you creep around the side of the house, making sure to duck under windows to not be seen.

When you reach the front of the house, you make sure the coast is clear before Tetsuro quickly pulls you down the sidewalk in the direction of his friends house. It's only a few minutes until you're done running, you hissing at the slight stinging on the bottom of your feet from the sidewalk.

You bend at the waist with your arms on your knees as you take a breather. "That was such a workout," you say. Tetsuro laughs as he is in the same position as you, his hands on his knees.

"I agree but it was fun. Made me feel like a teenager sneaking out of the house again."

You laugh and say, "I wouldn't know how that feels. I was always a good kid until I reached adulthood."

"You still seem like a good kid- or well adult," he tells you truthfully, standing his body up straight.

"According to my parents I am a disappointment for not choosing a job that they wanted me to have," you tell him with a shrug. "At least now I know how it is to sneak out of a house though."

Tetsuro laughs with a nod as you stand up straight, both of your breathing having finally calmed down.

You begin to walk down the sidewalk and Tetsuro asks, "What did they want you to be?"

"A doctor but I just couldn't be one. Blood and other things like that make me feel nauseous so it would just never work out. I've always had a love for agriculture and flowers though so i'm happy with the job I have now even though my parents aren't. I have my brother's support though."

"You have a brother?" Tetsuro asks, surprised about the new piece of information.

You nod. "Yeah. He's like the total opposite of me though." You laugh and look up at the darkening sky. "He's technically my half brother but blood is blood and we share it."

"So, if he's the opposite of you, he must be extremely loud then, right?"

"Yeahhh. Maybe i'll introduce you sometime."

"Sounds like a plan." Tetsuro stops walking and you stop beside him. You look up as he says, "This is the house."

"Ooh- It looks big."

"Yeah, my friends are together and have an adopted son," he says, leading you up to the front door.

"Wait, so there is a kid here?" you ask, slight excitement in your voice. Tetsuro nods and a small squeal of excitement escapes you, you now bouncing on your feet as he knocks on the door.

The door opens after a few seconds and your jaw drops at the person you see. "Kotaro?!"

"Sis!"

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**Surprise BB's <3**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	15. ✬✜14✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

"Wait... Kotaro is your brother?!?!?" Tetsuro asks, feeling very confused.

You nod and jump onto your brother, wrapping your arms around his neck. Kotaro laughs and squeezes you, moving out of the doorway to let Tetsuro in. "Why didn't you tell me you moved?" you ask with a pout as he sets you back down and closes the door.

"It slipped my mind?"

Keiji walks in and says, "I told him to tell you multiple times but he kept getting distracted by Katsu when I told him to."

You want to glare at Tetsuro but instead, you get happy as you ask, "Where's my little nephew?! Show me now Kota!"

"Okay, okay, come on." You hop on his back and he carries you into the living room, Tetsuro left speechless as Keiji just shakes his head. He expects that to happen every time you and Kotaro see one another along with their son being there.

"What just happened?" Tetsuro asks Keiji.

Keiji leads Tetsuro to the living room. "Long story short, they are siblings and y/n loves small children," Keiji tells him.

"Ohhh."

As the two walk into the living room, the sight of you on the floor playing with a two year old makes him chuckle. "So what brought the two of you here?" Kotaro asks, sitting on the floor next to you.

"We snuck out of the house," you snicker.

"You guys live together?" Keiji asks. "Wait, are you fucking?"

"Keiji!" you squeak. "There's a literal child in the room."

He shrugs and you roll your eyes, letting the boys have that conversation and giving yourself the enjoyment of playing with Katsu.

"So?"

Tetsuro leans back on the couch. "No Keiji. Y/n moved in not long ago because she needed somewhere to stay."

Kotaro quickly looks at you. "Wait- What happened to Kenji??"

You nervously rub the back of your neck, not knowing if it is such a good idea to tell him about what happened. "Well... Uhm."

"Spit it out."

"He cheated on me," you mumble, looking down so you don't have to see the angry expression Kotaro may have showing on his face.

"He what?!" Keiji asks, his voice loud and angry. "I swear i'm going to beat his fucking ass."

You quickly cover Katsu's ears, finally looking up from the floor. Keiji looks angry and like he's about to lose it as Kotaro looks like he's about to cry. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, wrapping his arms around your smaller body.

You sigh and hug him back. "I didn't want you nor Keiji worrying about me. Especially since someone looks like they are about to go beat him with a bat," you say, eyeing Kenji as he is now sitting on the couch with a metal bat in his hands. "Tetsuro, take that from him please."

"Yes ma'am," he says, quickly grabbing the bat from Keiji and holding it out of his reach.

"Give the bat back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Y/n told me to take it from you."

"Since when did you listen to her?" Keiji quirks an eyebrow at the question, you also finding it quite questionable why he actually listened to you as you watch the interaction happen.

Tetsuro thinks about it for a moment before shrugging. "Who knows."

"That's not an answer."

"I am not obligated to give you an actual answer."

Keiji groans and sits back down how he was before. "If I ever see that punk again I'm going to beat the living hell out of him," he swears. "Why don't you look mad babe?" He looks at Kotaro as he asks the question, Kotaro just looking at him. "Nevermind, I see why. Come here."

You giggle as he walks over to Keiji, sitting in his lap like a big baby. You shake your head and turn your attention to Katsu, setting the two year old into your lap. "You guys shouldn't worry about having to deal with Kenji," you tell them, your expression unreadable to any of them as you avoid their gazes. "Last time I saw him was hopefully the last time."

"Did you atleast hit him a few times?" Keiji asks.

"I slapped him multiple times actually so don't worry Kei."

Keiji sighs and grumbles, "I still want to go beat him with a bat."

"Nope. Don't expect Kotaro to give you the bat back either."

He groans and tightens his grip around Kotaro. "You can't stop me after you leave." Kotaro looks up at Keiji with a raised eyebrow, his aura and expression still gloomy. "What? He hurt y/n and she is technically my sister too."

"I know but she said no hurting him so don't."

Tetsuro looks over at you and whispers, "What do you want me to do with the bat?"

You shrug and hold your hand out, taking the bat from him. You set it behind you and glance back over at your brother, the two of them still talking.

"Wait, come here," you say, ushering Tetsuro down onto the floor beside you. He moves off of the couch and down onto the floor beside you. "Hiiiiii, welcome to the floor gang!"

Tetsuro laughs at you. "Thanks.

You set Katsu into his lap, giggling when he says, "Unkie."

"Aweee~" You look at Kotaro and Keiji, sparkles in your eyes. "What all can Katsu say?"

"Uhh- He can say quite a few things. You should teach him how to say your names and auntie though," Kotaro answers.

"MISSION TIME!" You exclaim, a smile on your face as you begin to try and teach Katsu to say other things.

While you and Tetsuro do that, laughing and talking together, Keiji continues to hold Kotaro in his lap. Although angry about the fact that Kenji had done that, Kotaro is glad you at least seem decently happy. He does wonder if Tetsuro has anything to do with it but decides it is best not to jump to any conclusions.

For the next couple of hours, you and Tetsuro stay at their house. The four of you talk and play with Katsu, eventually putting him down for his nap.

While he's down for his nap, you begin to get tired as a movie is played on the tv. Keiji is the first one to notice as you struggle to say sitting up, almost falling onto Tetsuro's shoulder multiple times. "Maybe you guys should head back. Someone looks like they aren't going to be able to stay awake much longer," Keiji points out, his husband already fast asleep against him.

Tetsuro looks down at you, chuckling as you begin to lean towards him again only to shake your head and sit yourself back up again. "Yeah, we probably should," he says, tapping you on the shoulder. You turn your head towards him, your e/c eyes tired looking as they are half closed. "Let's go back home."

You just nod and stand up, falling back onto the couch. Tetsuro laughs and helps you back up into a standing position. "I'll see you guys some other time. Tell Kotaro we said bye," he tells Keiji as he stands up.

"I will. Be safe on your way back."

"We will."

You and Tetsuro walk out of the living room and to the front door before leaving their house. On the way home, you can barely keep your eyes open, accidentally walking off of the sidewalk a few times.

By the third time you start to wander off the path, Tetsuro pulls your body to his and wraps an arm around your shoulder. "We're almost to the house," he tells you as you lay your head against his side.

"M'kay," you mumble, trying your hardest to keep your eyes open. As the house comes into sight, you both just run past the windows as you have hope the other two won't see you.

Honestly, at this point, neither of you know why they are trying to hit you with sticks but it created some fun in the house for everyone. It's kind of like a game to see who can last the longest which you and Tetsuro had already snuck out but they won't know that.

That's what Tetsuro thought too until passing by one of the windows. He catches sight of golden eyes staring straight into his own. They look at one another for a moment before Kenma starts running to the front door and Tetsuro begins to usher you to the window. "Kenma's coming! Let's go!"

Although sleepy, you make sure to hurry, quickly crawling in through the window as soon as Tetsuro gets it opened up. Once you've made it inside, Tetsuro climbs in and closes the window, locking it just in time for Kenma to show up on the other side.

Tetsuro sticks his tongue out at him, snickering as Kenma just glares at him. Kenma walks away from the window and Tetsuro puts his curtain down. He turns around to see you standing there, trying to stay awake as your eyes are trying to close.

"Okay, let's get you to bed little one."

"I'm not little," you mumble, rubbing your eyes with a small yawn.

"Yeah, yeah. You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor," he tells you, directing you to the bed by the shoulders.

You shake your head as he sits you down on the bed. "We can just share the bed. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just don't do anything weird to me and you'll be good," you say, laying your head down on the pillow.

Tetsuro covers you up. "Okay. I'll lay down in a bit."

"Goodnight Tetsu," you mumble. Your eyes close as soon as your sentence is said, falling asleep within seconds.

A small smile appears on Tetsuro's face. "Tetsu huh?" He looks down at your sleeping face as he says, "Goodnight Little Angel."

He uses the bathroom before fixing up the mess he made when drawing earlier in the day. He puts his pencils up in the correct places and pins the drawing of you to the wall.

Once he is happy with the placement, he walks over to the bed and slides in next to you. He lays his hands under his head as he lays on his back, closing his eyes in hope of finally getting some shuteye.

As that happens within the bedroom, the other two adults in the house are still wandering the halls. "Ughhhh, I can't believe we never noticed they left," Kiyoko whines laying upside down over the back of the couch.

"This is what we get for getting distracted by video games for a bit. They probably went over to Kotaro's and Keiji's anyway," Kenma says, laying upside down beside her.

"You know Kotaro and Keiji?!" Kiyoko asks, turning her head to look at Kenma.

Kenma nods. "Yeah. We've been friends for a few years. Why do you ask?"

Kiyoko brings her arms up, putting them on the floor and doing a backflip. "Kotaro is Y/n's brother."

"Oh," he says, looking up at Kiyoko as he continues laying upside down. "He's mentioned stuff about having a sister before but I was always on my phone and never listened to the conversations."

"So what's the plan for the rest of the night?"

Kenma chuckles, almost falling off of the back of the couch as he loses balance. Kiyoko quickly catches him, pushing him back onto the couch. "Don't fall little kitten boy."

He side eyes her as she moves and sits on the couch, Kenma moving down beside her as he says, "I mean we can go game again or we can find a way into his room or something."

"Can you pick locks?"

"I'm out of practice but I may still be able to. Are we going to break in?"

Kiyoko smirks. "Yeah."

Kenma purses his lips together, tilting his head a little as he looks at Kiyoko. "You're interesting..."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Kiyoko asks, standing up from the couch.

"Good. I like it."

Kiyoko giggles and grabs Kenma's hand, pulling him up off of the couch. "Well I'm proud then," she says with a grin. "Now, let's go mess with them a little bit."

Kenma heads to his room and grabs a hair pin and a few markers. When coming back out, Kiyoko is already down the hall waiting for him. When he makes it over to her he hands her the markers and gets down on his knees as he works on getting the door unlocked.

When he finally hears a click, he looks back at Kiyoko with a proud smile on his face. "We're in," he says, slowly opening the door.

  
✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** I have no idea where i'm going with this lmfao **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	16. ✬✜15✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

Warmth against your back and your legs tangled up in someone else is the first thing you notice when you wake up the next morning. Two arms are securely wrapped around you as you go to move and the mixed scent of black cherry and oak fill your nose.

For a moment, the feeling is natural and comfortable until realization hits you. You slightly turn your head, Tetsuro's black messy hair filling your view.

You turn your head back and carefully try to remove Tetsuro's arms from around you. As you do move a little bit, his arms tighten around you and move you closer. You sigh and realize you are stuck here until he wakes up.

It's not as if you hate being held by someone else, you actually really enjoy it. You feel as if it is wrong though due to only having ended a relationship not long ago along with the fact that you haven't laid in a bed with anyone except for Kenji and Kiyoko for at least two years.

His scent filling your nose makes you feel calm. Although being around Tetsuro lately, this is the closest you've physically been next to him and you hadn't realized just how good he smells.

The mixed scent of black cherry and oak make you feel euphoric in a way. It's relaxing and brings an almost innocent type feeling with it. You breathe in the smell, almost forgetting that you are laying in the arms of Tetsuro, all the sounds within the room being blocked out in a way.

You are finally knocked out of this feeling when Tetsuro begins to move, the focus of the smells and how they make you feel being completely lost.

One of his arms unwrap from around you as he wakes up, not realizing he had been cuddling you throughout the night. You scoot over slightly and sit up, now giving you a view of him.

You giggle as you see his face, wondering how and when that happened. Tetsuro raises an eyebrow at your giggling, unsure of what's so funny. That is until he sees your face, him holding back a laugh along with his face turning a lighter shade of red.

"Y/n, your face has some things on it," he points out, finally sitting up.

"So does yours," you say, still not done laughing. "Did you do this?"

Tetsuro shakes his head. "I am completely sure I didn't. Wait.." He quickly gets off the bed, stumbling a little due to not being completely awake. He twists the doorknob, the door still being locked. "I know I didn't do this and I am very sure you wouldn't have written that on your face," he tells you.

Your eyes widen slightly and you ask "What's written on my face?"

"Go check for yourself." He points towards the bathroom, clearing his throat as he tries to ignore the fact that his face is heating up.

As you quickly head into the bathroom and look in the mirror, your jaw drops and a squeak leaves your throat. "I- Are you sure you didn't write this?!!??!" you ask, peeking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. I bet they found a way in here," Tetsuro tells you, now walking to the bathroom to finally see what has been put on his own face.

"Oh my god- They really put a shit load of makeup on my face. We have to get pay back," he says, grabbing a few rags from under the sink.

"Yeah," you agree. "I can't believe they wrote 'I am Kuroo's whore' on my face." You whine as you try getting some of the marker off with your finger, mainly the dick drawn on the side of your face.

Tetsuro laughs as he starts dampening one of the rags. "I can believe it. Kenma may seem quiet and nice, but he is a fucking devil. Here turn to me."

You turn and look up at him, closing your eyes as he begins to scrub your face. You hiss as he begins to scrub your cheek. Tetsuro quickly stops. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my cheek just hurts for some reason," you mumble, rubbing the spot.

"Here, let me look at it." Tetsuro bends down a little bit, his face not far from yours as he examines your cheek. "I think you have a bruise," he tells you, gently running his thumb over the spot.

"I wonder how I got it," you mumble, looking at his face. You hadn't realized just how good looking Tetsuro is. His jawline is close to perfect as his golden cat like eyes shine bright like the sun does on a good day.

Tetsuro notices your staring as he glances over at you. "Checking me out now are you?"

You snap out of your trance, quickly shaking your head. "No- I mean yes but no... I don't know," you whine, cursing yourself for getting so distracted by how good he looks.

"It's fine," he laughs. "It just strengthens my ego a bit."

You roll your eyes, unable to hide the smile on your face. "Just help me clean my face off," you plead.

"It may hurt a little."

"That's fine."

Tetsuro nods and gets back to cleaning the marker off of your face, you hissing as he quickly goes over your cheek. As soon as he's done, you let out a sigh of relief. You look at yourself in the mirror. "That's much better."

Turning to look up at Tetsuro you giggle. "Are you sure you want the makeup off? I think it looks good on you."

"I'm sure," he replies, beginning to rub it off with a rag. After rubbing the same spot for a few minutes, he feels like the makeup will never come off. "How do you girls get this shit off of your face?" he mutters, glancing over at you as you laugh at his struggles.

"Let me," you say, jumping onto the counter and sitting down so you are able to reach his face easier. It's not as if you're really short but compared to Tetsuro you are. He's like seven to eight inches taller than you at most so would make it hard if you were still standing.

You hum to yourself as you grab some soap, putting some onto the rag and rubbing it in. "Okay, close your eyes so they don't burn."

Tetsuro does as you say and you begin to wipe the makeup off of his face, having a little trouble when it comes to the eyeliner. "The makeup must have been Kiyoko's doing. She is always so good at the eyeliner," you point out, moving onto his other eye.

"I have to admit it was done pretty nicely," he replies, holding back a laugh as you mumble little curses due to the makeup not coming off.

"A little too nicely... How did we not wake up??"

He sighs and sets his hands on the counter on either side of you. You freeze for a slight moment before going back to cleaning off his face. Tetsuro thinks for a moment before saying, "I have absolutely no clue how. I am an extremely light sleeper so I should have woken up."

"I'm not. I could sleep through a lot if I'm honest. My issues are usually just trying to get to sleep."

"Lucky," he says, shutting his mouth as you begin to wipe his lips.

"Not really," you respond, dabbing at his lips. "I'll end up staying up all night sometimes." You quickly finish cleaning the lipstick off of his lips, running your thumb over them to make sure it's all off. A light shiver runs through Tetsuro at the touch of your thumb on his lips.

"Soft lips," you mumble to yourself, quiet enough for Tetsuro not to have heard. Your thumb slowly goes over his lips once more before you knock yourself out of your trance like state. "Okay, the makeup's off. Let me wipe the soap off and then you should be good."

"Okay," he says, keeping his eyes closed as you grab the last rag sitting on the counter. You dampen the rag and wipe the soap off of his face, holding his hair up out of the way in the process.

As soon as you're done, you set the rag with the others. "All done. Do you think they did anything else when they were in here?" you ask him as he opens his eyes and takes a step back. You hop off of the counter, almost falling but being caught by Tetsuro.

"So clumsy," he laughs, grabbing the rags from the counter.

"I can't help it," you pout, following him back into the bedroom.

Tetsuro just laughs, shaking his head at you. As he looks around the room to see if they had done anything else, he notices something by the image of you he drew. Walking over to it, there is a sticky note beside it.

He grabs the sticky note off of the wall, the note reading, "Awe~ Is she your little angel now? Yeah, I saw what you wrote on the back you rooster head."

Tetsuro groans and you walk over to him. "What does it say?" you ask.

"It's nothing."

"Nooo. Let me see," you plead.

"Fine, here," he says, handing the note over to you.

You read it and look up at Tetsuro with a raised eyebrow. "What's on the back of the paper?"

Tetsuro just walks away with a yawn. "Look for yourself."

You look at him for a moment before turning to the drawing and taking it off of the wall. Flipping the paper over, you see what has been written on it. "A Little Angel, Peacefully Sleeping." Beside the words, there are a pair of angel wings with a halo above it.

"Awe- That's so sweet," you say, not realizing you had said it aloud until Tetsuro responds, "I was just being honest."

You glance over at him as you bite the inside of your cheeks before quickly hanging the image back up. "Well, it looks like they didn't do too much damage then... Do you think we're able to escape the room now? I kind of need to go see if the boutique is fixed up yet."

"We should be able to although I still don't understand how they got in and out. The window is locked back and the door is still locked even," he points out, walking over to the door.

"Who knows." Tetsuro laughs and pushes his ear against the door, listening to see if there is any movement or not outside of the door. "Do you think we're clear?" you ask quietly.

"Maybe," he whispers back to you. Tetsuro unlocks the door and quietly turns the doorknob. He peaks outside the door and the hall is empty with the exception of the usual table with a vase of Himalayan blue poppies on top of it.

Tetsuro turns and nods to you. "Coast is clear."

You smile and throw your head back. "Finally. Okay, i'm going to go change into some of my clothes," you tell him.

"Okay," he tells you, moving to the side to let you out of the room.

You slip by him and start heading to your room, turning your head to look at Tetsuro when you hear him call your name. "Can I come with you to the boutique?" he asks you.

You nod with a smile. "Of course. I'll come get you in about an hour," you tell him.

"Sounds good."

You turn back and make your way into your room, collapsing down onto your bed. You find it weird that you felt slightly disappointed that Kenma and Kiyoko weren't still keeping watch outside of the room. Along with that, you are disappointed that you can't smell the nice black cherry and oak scent that he sends off.

The question of if he knows that he smells good pops up into your mind but you quickly push it away, feeling that it's probably creepy to think about the way a person smells.

Sitting up, you grab some clothes and begin putting them on. The sound of the door opening makes you quickly turn around, a look of surprise on your face until you see that it is just Kiyoko. You let out a breath of relief and throw your socks at her. "You scared me. You should have knocked," you say, glaring at her.

She just shrugs and closes the door behind her before walking over to your bed. You continue putting your shirt on as you ask, "So did you two have fun sneaking into the bedroom while we were asleep?"

"Yeah," she says with a grin. "Did you enjoy my art on his face?"

"It was beautiful. Very sexy wifey."

Kiyoko snickers and lays back on the bed. "So how was it? Spending hours with mister hottie and cuddling up to him."

You fall down onto the bed beside her and turn your head, looking at her. "It was actually quite fun. Especially when we snuck out."

Kiyoko rolls her eyes and turns over onto her stomach. "And?"

"He smells like black cherry and oak?"

Kiyoko groans and shakes you by the shoulders. "Come onnn! You were stuck with a guy for hours and all you can think about is the way he smells. Not the weirdest thing but come on girl. At least tell me something."

You take a breath and sit up. "Well, nothing happened, I'm still working on getting over Kenji, he's attractive and smells good. Does that seem good enough to you?"

"I guess. I thought something interesting would have happened."

"Cuddles sound interesting enough to me," you say.

"Your life is boring."

You sit up and look down at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well what happened between you and Kenma?"

Kiyoko turns and looks at you before sitting up. "A little bit of flirting, a little bit of gaming... Well a lot of gaming actually. Uhmmm and a lot of chasing the two of you just for the hell of it and that's about all," she tells you with a laugh.

"Ooh~ Does someone have a crush?" you tease.

"A small one but I've got to go into work soon so I'll just text him later."

You laugh at her and tackle her down onto the bed. "You have fun with your new boy. I'm going to focus on my boutique."

"You should go out and have yourself some fun Y/n. Not work all the time."

You lay your head on her shoulder, sighing as she wraps an arm around you. "But I just... I don't know Kiyo. Maybe eventually but I want to get used to how things are now first."

Kiyoko pats you on the back. "You take your time then. I just wanted to tease you."

"I will."

The two of you sit up and Kiyoko pulls you into a hug. "I have to get to work so I'll see you later."

"Okay," you say, hugging her back. "I'll be going to the boutique with Tetsuro so text me if you need me."

"I will."

Kiyoko gets up and leaves the room, now making her way to work as you finish getting yourself ready. Once you've gotten dressed, you head to the kitchen and eat. You thought about touching the apple pie until you remembered that you may just get stabbed.

You grab something else and eat, not taking up a whole lot of time. Although it hasn't been an hour, you head to Tetsuro's door and knock on it. When it opens, Tetsuro is standing there with different clothes on and his hair messier than usual.

"It's been an hour already? I didn't even notice."

"Well, not completely an hour but it's getting there. I hope a little earlier is fine."

"Yeah. Let me put my shoes on and I'll be out in a minute," he tells you, leaving his door open and turning away from you to get his shoes.

You watch for a second before shaking yourself out of your head and turning away. "Okay. I'll be in the car then." You turn away and head out of the house and to the car.

Tetsuro comes out after a minute or two and gets in. "Sorry it took so long. I couldn't find my phone."

"It's fine.

He buckles up and you pull out of the driveway, now making your way to the boutique. When you arrive, the outside looks as it had before.

You hurry inside and gasp as you see how good the place looks. It looks even better than before. The floors and walls are brand new, the counter extended slightly. "Oh my god! It looks fantastic," you exclaim, dropping your purse to the ground and hurrying to look at things.

Tetsuro laughs and leans over the counter as you look below it. When getting up, you lean in front of him, a smile on your face. "What do you think Tetsuro? It looks so much better!"

"I agree. Just wait for you to get the place up and going again."

You squeal and jump up. "I honestly can't wait! It's going to be so full of flowers and there will be so many smells again. I can't wait!"

"Well, let's check the place out some more."

"Yeah!!!"

You quickly jump up and begin looking around again. Tetsuro follows after you, the smile on your face making his day.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	17. ✬✜16✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

For the next little bit, you spend most of your time at the boutique. From early in the morning to late at night. Most of the time, you don’t end up arriving back home until almost midnight. As you finally get the boutique completely ready, you decide to give yourself the rest of the night off.

You make sure everything is in the correct spots before locking up and heading home. By the time you arrive, it is around eight o’clock. You head inside and to your room, laying on your bead with your hands above your head as you try to figure out what you want to do. 

Finally figuring something out, you run out of your room and make yourself some popcorn. You’re unsure as to where the guys are but don’t worry about it as you hurry back to your room with the popcorn. 

After closing the door and turning the lights off, you get onto the bed and cross your legs with a pillow and the bowl of popcorn into your lap. 

You search through movies for a bit as you try to find something to watch, eventually ending up with a horror movie that you’ve never seen before but it has almost five stars. 

You start the moving and begin eating your popcorn. You feel as if it isn’t too scary at first, but then things begin to happen. 

Your hands begin to tremble and you jump a little bit, your popcorn almost spilling out of the bowl multiple times. Your phone goes off and a small scream escapes your mouth. You take a breath, breathing the air in through your nose and letting it back out through your mouth. 

You finally calm down just to be scared one again. This time, your popcorn is thrown everywhere and a loud scream echoes off your walls. The sound effects that come with each of the jump scares and just things falling make watching horror movies extremely hard for you. 

You calm yourself down and set the bowl to the side. A loud creaking sound comes from the door along with music from the movie, you now feeling unable to breathe as you realize how creepy everything is. 

The door begins to open and a tall dark shadow peeks into the room from behind it. You scream at the sight until the lights turn on. There stands your tall black haired, golden eyed roommate. 

“T-Tetsuro. It’s just you. Thank god,” you stutter, letting out a heavy breath of relief as you look back at the tv. 

Just as you look back, you jump with a scream as you begin to fall off of the bed. Tetsuro quickly catches you. “Be careful,” he says with a laugh, now realizing that you’re watching a horror movie. 

“Thank you,” you mumble, seating yourself back onto the bed and pausing the movie. 

“So you thought it was a good idea to watch a horror movie on your own?” he asks you. “One of the scarier ones at that.”

“Yeah… I’d never seen it before and the ratings are good so I decided to watch it. I hadn’t expected it to scare me so much though,” you whine. “Sorry if I was too loud.” 

“Nah, you’re fine.” Tetsuro sits down onto the bed beside you, looking at the mess you made on the floor as he does. “Looks like you made a mess though.” He looks at you with a raised eyebrow, an entertained grin on his face. 

You nervously rub the back of your neck, looking down at the popcorn on the floor. “Well, the thing just popped up, made a loud noise and then hu boom there went the popcorn… Do you think it is still edible?”

“When was the last time you cleaned the floor?”

“...”

“Exactly. I can make you some more popcorn and you can continue your movie,” he says with a laugh. 

Your eyes widen and you shake your head. “No, no. I’ll come with you,” you quickly say, hopping off of the bed and pulling him with you. 

Tetsuro just chuckles at you and lets you pull him along into the kitchen. “Do you want to watch one with me?” you ask as you reach the kitchen, grabbing a bag of popcorn from the cupboard. You put it into the microwave and set the time, turning around to Tetsuro after. 

“Sure. I was just heading back from my room anyway so it’ll give me something to do.” 

“Woo!” you cheer, throwing your hands up into the air. “Oh, yeah! Guess what is finally finished!!!” 

He doesn’t even have to think about it as he guesses, “Your boutique?”

You eagerly nod with a smile on your face. “I plan on opening it back up in a week just to give me some relaxation time before working again.” 

“I can take you out and we can do something one day if you’re fine with it,” he suggests.

“Is this your way of asking me out on a date?” you tease. 

Tetsuro shrugs and pushes himself away from the counter. “Perhaps.” 

Your jaw drops slightly as a ding is heard from the microwave. You stare at him dumbfounded for a second before turning back and pulling the popcorn from the microwave. 

You hiss as the bag burns you, quickly switching it to your different hands as the popcorn bowl is set down onto the counter. You hadn’t even realized he ran and got it until it had been set in front of you. 

You open the bag and pour the popcorn into the bowl, allowing Tetsuro to be the one to drown it in salt. 

Once the popcorn is ready, you race back into your room, jumping onto the bed as Tetsuro turns off the lights and closes the door. Once the lights are off and the door is closed, you shiver in fear of what is to come with the next movie or two. 

As Tetsuro gets onto the bed beside you with the popcorn in his hands, you throw the blanket you've been using over both of you. 

“Do you want me to choose another horror movie or finish this one?” you ask, taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl. 

“You can finish this one. I want to see just what i’m dealing with when it comes to you being scared.” 

You side eye him for a second as you start the movie back, immediately jumping when a large eyeball pops up onto the screen. “HOLY SHIT!” You immediately hide your face into Tetsuro’s shoulder, the sound effects still creepy as you go to look back at the screen. 

Tetsuro finds it interesting how you get scared so easily but holds back laughs. He taps on your shoulder and offers you some popcorn. You open your mouth and he throws it in, laughing when he ends up missing. “You suck at aim,” you tease with a laugh.

“It’s dark with only the light from the tv. What do you expect from me?” he tells you, holding a piece of popcorn up to your lips.

You part your lips enough for the popcorn to go in and quickly chew it. Throughout the rest of the movie and the next one, Tetsuro feeds you and you continue to hide yourself against him. At one point, you scream when something pops up, scaring Tetsuro too. There went your popcorn… again. 

Tetsuro laughs and pulls your body against his, rubbing your back to soothe you. He hadn’t expected you to be so scared of horror movies and if you are this scared then why would you have chosen to watch them alone in the beginning. 

In a way, you are still a huge mystery to him. There are many things he does know about you due to Kotaro. Although having never met you until he began buying roses from you, Kotaro had told him a great deal about his sister. 

You were bullied a lot throughout highschool due to your soft personality, people taking advantage of it left and right. Through all the bullying though, you stood strong and made your way to college and started your own business. Kotaro had heard you crying many nights after a long day of school, deciding not to bother you due to the fact that his mother would have yelled at him.

The two of you have the same father but different mothers, Kotaro’s not liking you too much due to you being the “other woman’s.” Your mother had passed away when you were only two years old and by the time you reached three, your father had made his way through the grief and fallen in love with Kotaro’s mother.

The only bad part of having such a person as a mother figure is that she easily persuaded your father into other things. According to what Kotaro had told Tetsuro, neither of your parents believed you should be running a business. They had wanted you to become a doctor and help people rather than selling things that does “no good for the world.”

When Kotaro had first said that to Tetsuro, he immediately responded with, “Flowers are helpful to people. They help me by giving me a way to express myself with things other than words or actions but letting me use art. I’m sure they help people all over the world and thousands of people find some kind of comfort with them.”

Kotaro was glad that his friend had said such things, knowing many people had found no way that flowers do help people. 

Tetsuro finds it nice to see how strong of a person you are even after all the hardships you’ve gone through. Bullying, trouble with getting parental acceptance, a near death experience and ending a relationship that had gone on for a while. 

He finds you strong and in a way, extremely angelic. It’s in a way he can’t explain it but you shine a light in people’s lives that most people wouldn’t completely realize. 

The fact that you choose to watch horror movies alone when they terrify you just makes Tetsuro laugh though. Especially since by the end of the second movie, you have ended up on his lap with your face hidden in his chest. “Is it over? Is it over? Is it over?” you ask, your body shaking as you continue to look away from the screen.

“Yes, it’s over,” Tetsuro tells you as the final person's head is chopped off. He hadn’t expected for a dark figure to immediately appear at the screen with its eyes wide open though, quickly covering your face back up. “Nevermind. It’s not.” He laughs as you let out a small whine, your hands grabbing onto his shirt as more screams sound. 

“Oh my god what the fuck is happening in this movie?!?!” you ask, not having expected for it to be so gruesome.

“Uh… Anita, the undead demon is momentarily trying to eat the father alive while the daughter and son are cutting off their mothers arm.” 

You look up at him with wide eyes, immediately looking back down. After glancing at the screen for a second, you immediately scream and hide yourself back into his chest. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I’m not getting any sleep tonight.”

“You’ll be fine,” Tetsuro reassures you, cringing as the fathers body is eaten, the head being detached and falling down onto the floor. 

“Say that when I come and bother you in the middle of the night,” you mutter, still sending little glances at the movie every now and then. 

Tetsuro just chuckles at your comment and wraps the blanket around your bodies as you begin shivering… or maybe you were just shaking. He can’t be too sure. The two of you continue to sit like that until the movie finally ends, the whole family ending up dead as blood is splattered onto the walls and floors. 

The movie ends with a time skip into the future, a whole other family of four moving into the house. Tetsuro yawns and raises his arms into the air. You on the other hand are shaking with fear, the demon with the crazy eyes now just haunting your mind. 

You may be twenty-six years old but horror movies are one thing that does get you scared depending on the severity of the plot. That movie was just gruesome and scary to you. 

You turn off the tv but dont move off of Tetsuro’s lap as you continue to clutch onto his shirt, wondering about if you should ask if he will stay in here with you or not. Not wanting to be a big baby about it, you decide not to and eventually move off of him. 

"Thank you for watching movies with me," you say as he turns the lights on, the brightness hurting your eyes.

Tetsuro picks up the popcorn bowl from the floor. "There's no need to thank me. I had fun."

You raise an eyebrow at him and get down onto the floor to pick stuff up. "I doubt that. I'm sure me jumping onto you the whole time was annoying." You laugh and turn away from him to get a piece of popcorn from under the bed.

"I found it cute if i'm honest" he replies, bending down to help you. 

You feel your face heat up for a slight second before clearing your throat as you get back to cleaning the floor.

Although you’ve been working a lot, Tetsuro has ended up coming to visit you in the boutique to see if you need any help at least once every day. At first, you didn’t mind it and in a way you still don’t, but his kindness and everything is just making a feeling begin to bubble up inside of you.

The fact that you understand this feeling scares you. You are completely sure you’ve grown a crush on the messy-haired man and you can’t stop yourself from feeling that way. 

The only bad part about such feelings is that you are extremely scared of getting hurt again and you are unsure if you are completely over Kenji. Because of that, you have decided not to say anything and not to act on your feelings. Even Kiyoko knows about your feelings for Tetsuro and has agreed that you should wait until you feel sure.

You clear your head from your thoughts and the two of you get the popcorn cleaned up. Tetsuro takes the bowl to the kitchen and you sit back onto your bed with your phone in your hand. Tetsuro walks back into your room after a minute and says his goodnights before heading to his room. 

You’re on your phone for a good hour or so before finally turning in for the night. You turn off your lights and lay down, thinking you’ll be able to sleep. Jokes on you because as soon as you hear a weird noise, your eyes pop open and you jump from your bed, running to turn the lights on. 

By this point, you are rethinking the fact that you didn’t ask Tetsuro to stay for a bit or anything. Especially since you begin to think Anita the undead demon… or whatever she was considered. 

You try to ignore it but eventually think that you hear a long scratch of a nail on the wall and grab your phone, hurrying over to Tetsuro’s door. You have hope that he is already awake so you don’t feel bad for waking him up as you knock on the door. 

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**Totally didn't use this for a chapter because i binged horror movies and got terrified...**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥**


	18. ✬✜17✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

It takes a minute but Tetsuro opens the door to find you crouched down on the floor with your knees to your chest. "Are you okay?" he asks with a yawn, running his hands through his messy hair.

You whip your face up towards him and quickly stand up, forgetting the reason you came to his door in the first place after having heard something from the end of the hall.

"Y/n?"

"Oh- uh... I-," you are unable to spit the words out as you try to speak, feeling childish for running to his door after being scared.

Tetsuro looks down at you in interest for a second, quickly understanding why you had come to him as the fear in your eyes peek out behind the nervousness. You're scared after watching the horror movies. "Want to come in?" he asks, stepping aside.

You eagerly nod and step in, glad the lights are momentarily on. "Sorry for waking you up if I did," you apologize, fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

Tetsuro chuckles and lies down onto the bed. "Want to sleep in here?" he asks, patting the bed beside him.

"Only if it's fine with you," you mumble, knowing you most likely woke him up due the tiredness in his eyes.

"Come on then. I swear I don't bite."

You nervously giggle and walk over to him, laying down beside him. He pulls the blanket up over the two of you and lays on his back as you curl yourself up into a ball. "Sorry for being such a baby," you say, looking at him, his eyes closed as his hands are laying up under his head.

"You're fine. I wasn't completely asleep anyway," he reassures you.

"Are you sure?"

Tetsuro sets a hand on the top of your head and does a massaging of your head type movement. "I'm sure. Just get you some sleep little angel," he mumbles, starting to fall asleep.

"Okay, goodnight Tetsuro."

He doesn't respond as his fingers stop moving and his hand just sits on your head, his breathing slow as he's asleep.

You end up curling up to his warm body as you begin to hear strange noises again, careful in hope to not wake him since he's told you he's a light sleeper. As you lay there, Tetsuro eventually turns onto his side and his hand moves from the top of your head and above his own.

You lay there and look at him for a moment, the moonlight shining in from the window showing off his facial features. His black hair glows in the moonlight as it lays perfectly over his closed and narrowed eyes, his not too long but not too short eyelashes glistening and his thin lips lay in a peaceful straight line as his chest rises and falls with each breath he takes.

A small smile forms on your face as you look at him, finding his looks beautiful in the glow of the light shining in.

You continue to lie there like that, Tetsuro scaring you when he asks, "Having fun admiring my beauty?"

You squeak and suck in a breath, not having thought he was awake nor did you see his eyes open at all. "Maybe," you admit, quickly closing your eyes.

Tetsuro opens one of his eyes and laughs as he shakes his head, closing it back after seeing that you closed yours. "I guess you can keep staring at me. Just don't fall too deeply in love because of my beauty," he teases.

"And what if I do?" you ask, opening your eyes and cocking an eyebrow.

"Tell me so that I know," he says with a yawn. You just hum in response, unsure of what to say. Realizing that, Tetsuro wraps an arm around you and pulls your body closer. "Im serious by the way."

"O-Okay then," you mumble, shifting your legs around a little bit.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" he asks, his breath warm on your forehead.

You shake your head in response, actually enjoying the body to body touch along with his addictive scent entering your nose. "No, you make me feel safe." Tetsuro lets out a sigh of relief as he continues to hold you closely, also enjoying your touch.

You were honest with what you said. He does make you feel safe. The only issue you find is the trust issues that overtake your consciousness. For now though, you decide to enjoy what you have and feel, letting yourself fall into a dark state of slumber.

✬✜✿✜✬

"Psssst~ Kenma!"

Kenma groans as he turns and looks at Kiyoko, having forgotten he invited her over the night before for a gaming date. "It's too early," he whines, stuffing his face into her stomach.

"Noo~ It's noon! Let's go see if y/n and Tetsuro want to go out today or something... Or maybe a double date?"

"I don't think they'll agree to it," he says as he pulls away and looks up at her. "You can go ask though."

"Come with me," she wines, giving him the puppy eyes.

Kenma sighs and rolls into a sitting position. "Fine. You better be glad I like you," he says, mumbling the second part so that she is unable to hear.

Kiyoko raises an eyebrow. "What was that my little Kitten boy?"

"Nothing. Let's go," he says, getting out of the bed with a yawn.

Kiyoko snickers and quickly gets up, following after him. "Yeah yeah. Sure~ Just know who's in control."

"Mhm," he hums, an unconvinced tone in his voice as he makes his way towards the opposite end of the hall. "I'll ask Tetsuro and you can go ask Y/n. They might still be sleeping though."

"Who knows," she says with a shrug.

Kiyoko hurries to your room as Kenma slowly makes his way to Tetsuro's. She opens your door and frowns at the fact that you are already gone for the day. "Awe, she's already gone."

Kiyoko sighs and walks down the hall to where Kenma is, the door already open as she peeks into the room. An almost silent "awe" leaves her lips as she sees Tetsuro holding you in his arms. Kenma is already leaning over the two of you, feeling quite interested by the sight.

The last time the two of you were in a bed together was because you were stuck in one room but this time it was a choice. Kenma already knows that Tetsuro has feelings for you but he knows nothing as to the way you feel.

Deciding they can wait a little longer to ask, Kenma turns and walks out of the room, dragging Kiyoko with him. "Kenma~ Did I just see what I think I saw?" she asks, excitement in her voice.

"Yes baby," he responds, still pulling her along back to the bedroom.

"Awe, did you just call me baby-"

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

Kiyoko snickers and jumps onto his bed as they enter his room. "So when are we going to wake them up?" she asks him.

"Let's give them an hour or so," he says with a yawn, digging through his clothes to take a shower.

"Fine," she replies with a pout, watching as Kenma changes into different clothes, having already showered the night before.

✬✜✿✜✬

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

You groan and stuff your face back into Kuroo's warm chest. "Go away Kiyoko," you grumble. "I'm trying to sleep."

"NOooOooOo~" she whines, now looking at Kenma for some help.

Kenma sighs and shakes his head. "Come on, wake up you too. Kiyoko wants to go on a double date."

"A double date?" Tetsuro asks, turning a little bit as his eyes stay closed.

"Yea. Kiyoko wants to go on a double date so get up. And unlike her, I'm not asking."

You groan and keep your eyes closed, not wanting to get up. "Make the date for dinner or something. I don't wanna get out of bed," you say.

Kiyoko sighs. "Fine but you better remember this later when you're completely awake."

"Mhm. Date, tonight, dinner. Got you. Go away and let us sleep," you mumble, pulling Tetsuro back to the way he was laying before.

Tetsuro holds a thumb up to the two. "You heard the lady."

Kenma shakes his head and drags Kiyoko out of the room, leaving you and Tetsuro still cuddled up together.

You sleep for a while more, Tetsuro finding himself unable to go back to sleep as he keeps you wrapped into his arms. It's eventually that you wake up, the blinding lights from the window immediately making yourself hide your face. "It's too bright," you mumble.

"Hold on," Tetsuro tells you. He reaches over your body and closes the curtains over the window. "There, you can open your eyes now."

You sigh and turn onto your back, slowly opening and rubbing your eyes. "What was the noise from earlier?" you ask, having been half asleep at the time.

"Just Kiyoko and Kenma telling us were going on a double date. You told them to make it for dinner time so you could sleep some more though," he explains to you.

Your eyes open completely and you quickly sit up, turning and looking at him. "I said whaaaat?!"

Tetsuro chuckles and says, "You said to make the double date for dinner."

"So, let me get this straight. Were going on a double date with Kiyoko and Kenma for dinner and have absolutely no say in it?" you ask, needing some clarification.

"Yep."

You fall back down onto the pillow. "Okay, that's fine then. What time is it by the way?"

"It's almost noon."

"Shit! I was supposed to call Kotaro!" You quickly get out of the bed, careful not to step on Tetsuro's legs as you step over him and onto the floor. You open the door and quickly turn back to him. "Uh- Thank you for last night and everything,"

Before he can respond you've run out the door, your face warm as you hurry to your room. You jump face first onto your bed and let out a breath. "I guess I've got a double date tonight," you mumble to yourself.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	19. ✬✜18✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

“Come on y/n! The boys are waiting,” Kiyoko yells from outside your bedroom. 

You look at yourself in the mirror, unsure of how you feel about your outfit. You sigh and crack open the door. “Come here first,” you say as you pull Kiyoko into your room, quickly closing the door back. 

You gasp as you look at Kiyoko’s outfit completely. She is in a black shirt and a light pink skirt, her makeup done almost perfectly as her hair lay straight with two strands coming from each side and leading into a braid.. “Wow- you look so pretty. I’m jealous!” you compliment as you look at her.

“Oh, come on. Look at yourself,” she says, pointing at your own clothing. 

You look up in the mirror, and twist as you look at the back. “I don’t know… It’s too much on the short side and too much,” you whine. “I should have just put jeans and a nice shirt on.”

“No, no, no. You are fine like that. You look beautiful, okay. Now come on, stop judging yourself too much.” 

You take one last look at yourself, the dress you’d chosen being not too short but not too long. It’s f/c and lays loosely against your skin. The sleeves are short and there is a belt that you loop in the front. You bite your lip nervously before nodding and following Kiyoko. 

You haven’t been on a real date in a little over a year. Not even Kenji took you out on dates. The last one you were on was your anniversary but other than that time, it’s been a while so you feel quite nervous either way. It doesn’t help that you have a slight crush on Tetsuro but is too scared to act upon those feelings due to being unsure if you are completely over Kenji. 

As you arrive at the living room, the boys are on their phones, looking up when they notice the two of you entering. “Wow-” Tetsuro says. “You two look beautiful.” 

“I agree,” Kenma says before walking over to Kiyoko. He grabs her hand and whispers in her ear, “You look so damn beautiful.”

Her face flushes red and the two head to the door. “We’ll meet you guys in the car,” 

After they’ve walked out, your eyes land back on Tetsuro, him in a pair of nice jeans and a black button-up T-shirt. His hair is in it’s usual messy style, having not wanted to work with him when he tried doing something with it. 

“You look beautiful,” he says, walking over to you. 

“Thank you, you too- I mean handsome of course- sorry i’m nervous,” you say, mumbling towards the end. 

Tetsuro chuckles and holds his arm out to hook around yours. “Shall we?”

You nod and hook your arm around his, the two of your heading out of the house and to the car with the others. Tetsuro opens the back drivers side door for you and you thank him as you get in. He walks around the car and gets into the seat beside you. 

“Are you two ready to go?” Kiyoko asks, turning in the seat to look at you. 

You just nod as Tetsuro responds, “Yep. Let’s go!” 

Kenma pulls out of the driveway and begins driving towards the direction of the restaurant. 

The drive is silent on the way to the restaurant. You have thought of speaking many times but feel a bit too nervous about everything momentarily. 

When you arrive at the restaurant, you all get out and head inside, you quickly stealing Kiyoko with a snicker as you head inside. “Sorry, she’s mine Kenma. I stole her.” 

“Well there goes our dates,” Kenma says, turning to Tetsuro. 

“I guess as long as they are happy,” Tetsuro replies with a shrug. “Let’s just hope they don’t start making out in front of us because then we may have actually lost them.”

Kenma raises an eyebrow. “Yeah… We should probably steal them back before then…”

Kuroo looks ahead. “Mmm, i don’t know. I’m liking the view from here.”

“Perv.”

“I’m a man who likes women. Do you expect me not to be?”

“You could at least be sneaky about it.”

“What, like you?” he asks, cocking his eyebrow as they walk inside.

Kenma rolls his eyes and walks ahead. “Exactly.”

Tetsuro just laughs as he follows, running up and ahead of everyone and holding the door open. You and Kiyoko thank him with giggles as you walk in, Kenma doing the same, minus the giggles. Tetsuro lets Kenma walk in before following after, letting the door close behind him as no one else is heading inside.

After being led to your seats, you sit on the inside of the seat as Tetsuro sits beside you. You order your drinks and look through your menus until the waiter gets back. Once your drinks have been set down, you each order and begin the wait for the food to come back. 

“So… Where are we going after dinner?” you ask, neither you nor Tetsuro having been told the plans of the night. 

“There's a nearby walking trail that we can walk down later,” Kenma suggests, him and Kiyoko having not decided that far ahead. 

You look at Tetsuro and you both nod at each other. “It sounds like a good idea to us,” he says, you taking a sip of your drink. 

“I guess it’s a plan then,” Kiyoko says.

Realizing you had another question, you swallow your drink and ask, “So are you two dating?”

Kenma and Kiyoko look at each other and shrug. “I mean, I guess we’re not even sure of that ourselves,” Kiyoko admits.

“What she said,” Kenma says with a nod. 

You shake your head at the two. “Guess you have something to talk about later, huh?”

They just shrug and you look out the window, looking up at the sky as it slowly darkens. You squeak when you feel a warm hand land on yours as it sits on the seat, quickly turning your head. You look down at your hand with wide eyes, having not expected for Tetsuro to set his hand over yours.

You don’t say anything as you slowly turn your hand over and intertwine your fingers with his, not wanting to interrupt their current conversation. 

The corners of his lips turn up and into a small smile as he speaks, not wanting to show how this all actually makes him feel.

As conversations go on, it’s not long after that your food arrives and you begin to eat. You eye Tetsuro’s food, noticing the nice selection of meat he has on it. He notices and cuts a piece of steak, holding it up to your lips. “Say ah.” 

You open your mouth just enough for him to slide the fork in, closing it as the fork begins to slide out. “So, how is it?” he asks you as you begin to chew it, sticking the fork in his mouth as he waits for an answer. 

You notice the fact that you just indirectly kissed for a brief second before the juiciness of the steak takes over your attention. You quickly chew and swallow the piece of steak before saying, “Woah- That’s delicious.”

“Do you want some more?” he asks.

You shake your head. “No, no. It’s your food. I can’t eat it.”

Tetsuro reaches over to your plate and steals some of your food. “I can just steal some of yours then.”

“I- are you sure?”

“Yes, i’m sure,” he says with a chuckle, bringing another piece of meat up to your lips. You finally give in and take the food into your mouth smiling as you taste the juiciness.

As the waiter comes by not long after, you decide to ask for some wine. Kiyoko is slightly worried about that due to you being such a lightweight. “Y/n, you know how you are with drinking.”

“I know I know. I won’t drink a lot.”

She sighs and looks at Tetsuro. “Cut her off at two since you’re the one beside her.”

“Does she really get drunk that easily?” he asks.

“Yep. It doesn’t take a whole lot nor does it take much time for it to kick in either. I guess it’s a good thing we’re over halfway done eating.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Kenma says, laying a hand on Kiyoko’s thigh as he takes a drink of Soda.

Kiyoko raises an eyebrow. “Oh just wait, you’ll see.” 

“What kind of drunk are you?” Tetsuro asks, looking at you.

You nervously laugh. “According to Kiyoko, a very honest one that ends up laughing a lot.”

“You laugh a lot alright. It’s more like you’re infested with some type of giggle virus,” she interrupts shaking her head at you. 

“I can’t control it,” you whine a small pout on your face. The pout disappears as Tetsuro brings another piece of steak up to your lips, you immediately smiling at the deliciously juicy taste.

It’s only a minute or so later when your wine arrives and you begin drinking it as you eat. You usually wouldn’t have much time for drinking of any kind so this is the first time in a while. 

You quickly finish one glass, ordering for a refill no more than ten minutes later. At that point, the giggling has begun and you’re leaning against Tetsuro’s shoulder. He watches as you quickly finish your second glass, stopping you as you are about to try to get a third. “Nope, you’re cut off at two,” he says, grabbing the glass from your hand and holding it out towards Kiyoko. 

“Awe, please. Just one more,” you plead with a pout, looking up at the golden eyed man.

“Nope. Kiyoko said only two.”

You let out a whine and look at Kenma. “Kenma~ You should talk your girlfriend into letting me get another.”

He puts his hands up. “Nope, nope, nope. Do not bring me into this. I’m not the boss of her.”

“I bet she tops,” you mumble with a snicker, taking a drink of your soda instead since it’s the only thing you can drink momentarily. 

Tetsuro holds back a laugh, looking up at Kenma to find him glaring at you. Kiyoko on the other hand is just calmly eating, not letting herself get directly involved with this conversation.

"Okay okay sorry, don't glare at me like that. It scares me," you say, leaning your head back against Tetsuro's shoulder. 

It's not long after that the four of you leave, you and Kiyoko being forced to let the boys divide the bill. As soon as you've made it out of the restaurant, you bend down and take the heels off of your feet, tired of the pain they are causing your feet.

You are able to put them in the car before Kenma shows you two where the walking trail is, them walking in first hand in hand.

You and Tetsuro follow behind after a minute or so, wanting to give them some time to get ahead for their privacy. The two of you start walking with your arms linked. You have some slight trouble at first due to not having any shoes on and the path being dirt. Tetsuro offers to hold you on his back but you turn down the offer, the pain in your feet slowly leaving. 

“So how come you agreed to come on this date?” Tetsuro asks. He hadn’t expected you to agree but was glad when Kiyoko told him you’d be coming. 

You don’t think about the answer too much, having known exactly why you agreed. “Because I like you.” If it was any other time, your answer would have been a not so direct answer but as Kiyoko had said earlier, you are more bluntly honest when drinking. Even if you hadn’t drank much, you still end up being quite honest with things. 

He raises an eyebrow as he looks at you, the tip of your ear red as you face away from him. “Is that so?” 

“Mhm. I just plan on making sure Kenji is completely out of my heart before making any decisions,” you admit. You turn and look up at him. “What about you? Why did you agree?” 

“The same reason as you. I just haven’t acted upon it because I know you still need time,” he says, his eyes focused on your l/c lips as they lay in a smile on your face. 

“Thank you for being patient with me then.”

“No need to thank me.” 

The two of you continue down the path, eventually leading through a flower field. You gasp and run through it, smiling as the tips of your fingers brush over the different kinds of flowers below. 

Tetsuro pulls out his phone and takes a picture. Having heard the noise on his phone, you turn to him. He takes another picture and you squeak. “Hey! That’s not fair. I wasn’t ready,” you whine, running at him. 

He quickly holds the phone up out of your reach. Since you’re wearing a dress, you decide it’s best not to jump but you still try stretching to grab it as you stand on the tip of your toes. 

“Awe come on Tetsu~ I wanna see them!” you whine still trying to reach. 

“Nope, not right now.” You turn your head and look at him, his golden eyes looking down at you. 

The two of you stay in that position, just looking into each other's eyes as if time has stopped. All that can be heard is the chirping of birds, the slight blow of the wind as it blows petals from their flowers and a howl from off in the distance. “Tetsuro.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” you ask.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

**SoOoOooOoOo We’re getting places hehe**

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	20. ✬✜19✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

**_“Can I kiss you?” you ask,_ **

“Are you going to remember it when you’re sober?” he responds, not wanting to take advantage of your drunken state.

You eagerly nod. “Yeah, I will.”

Tetsuro looks at you for a moment, unsure of whether it is a good idea before being surprised by you lightly pushing your lips against his. It takes him a minute before he kisses back, both yours and his arms falling to your sides.

You both pull away for a second, your eyes looking at one another before you are pulled back in. Tetsuro puts his phone in his pocket as you wrap your arms around his neck. You slowly end up back flat on your feet, Tetsuro grabbing your waist and pulling you closer.

The kiss deepens, you pulling away after some time has gone by. You realize that not having any type of romantic touch in a while has had some type of effect on you. The feeling of his hand on your hip and the touch of his lips against yours has you spiraling into a feeling of desire.

“That felt good,” you say, not having meant for it to be said out loud. “I mean- uh- yeah,” you say, hiding your face into his chest due to the feeling of embarrassment.

Tetsuro laughs. “It did feel good. Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time now.”

Your eyebrows raise at those words and you turn your head to look up at him slightly. “A long time?” He nods as he wraps both of his arms around your waist. “How long ago is a long time considered? That could have been anytime from before I moved in to uh well technically now.”

“That’s a secret to be told another day. Let’s continue on the path before Kenma and Kiyoko begin to wonder where we are,” he says, changing the subject.

You look at him out of suspicion for a moment before deciding to agree with him. “I want to take one more run through the flowers first!”

Before Tetsuro is able to get in a word, you’ve pulled away from his body and started to run through the flowers again. Tetsuro watches with a smile on his face as you run around for a moment, eventually falling down into the patch of flowers.

He walks over to you and tilts his head as he looks down at you. You have grabbed a whole bunch of the flowers and are holding them up to your nose to sniff them. You giggle when you see him, a “Hi” leaving your lips.

Tetsuro laughs and grabs his phone back out, quickly taking a picture of the whole scene. Once he has the picture, he holds his hand out and you take it. He pulls you up and the two of you begin back onto the path. Although unsure of where exactly it leads, you are both sure that the other two are probably wondering what’s taking you so long.

Along the way, you step on an extremely sharp rock. “Ow! What the hell,” you whine.

Tetsuro stops walking and turns to you. “Are you okay?”

“No. I stepped on something sharp and it hurts,” you whine, now trying to look at your foot.

“Hold on,” Tetsuro says, kneeling down in front of you. “Let me see your foot.”

You set your hand on his head to keep you stabilized holding your foot up a little bit. You flinch at his touch on your foot, your hand squeezing a little of his hair. Tetsuro clears his throat, stopping himself from making any noises. He gently sets your foot back down and says, “It’s not badly injured or anything but it may hurt for a while. You can ride on my back if you want to.”

You look down at your dress as he stands up. “But what about my dress? And I’m probably too heavy anyway.”

“No, you’re probably as light as a feather and I’m strong anyway,” he says. “For the dress issue, you can just use my shirt and tie it around your waist.”

“Won’t you get cold?” you ask.

“It’s hot out here so don’t even worry about that.”

“Mmmm, if you say so,” you hesitantly say, actually feeling cold for some reason. You hadn’t realized that you feel cold until now even though the weather said it’s supposed to be a good eighty or so degrees until around nine tonight.

You shake the confusion from your head as Tetsuro begins to take his shirt off. Your eyes widen for a second and you quickly turn around, forgetting about what is under his shirt.

Tetsuro laughs at your shyness, not having expected this reaction over a man going shirtless. He does know you are shy depending on what it is though so in a way it makes sense to him.

“What are you laughing about?” you ask, still turning away from him.

“By you being shy over a shirtless man,” he says with a snicker.

You turn just enough to see him looking at you and mumble, “I- Look- I just haven’t seen a man's body in a while. Don’t judge me.”

Tetsuro doesn’t say anything else as he walks up behind you. He wraps the shirt around you, making sure it’s low enough in the back before his arms go around your body for him to tie the sleeves in the front.

You feel your entire body heat up as his breath is hot on your neck. You can feel his body pushing up against yours, an extremely large amount of heat radiating off of it. You bite on the inside of your cheeks as your mind begins to wander. You quickly cut the thoughts out of your head as Tetsuro gets the sleeves tied into a knot.

Once it’s been tied, he moves and bends down in front of you. “Hop on Angel.”

“Are you sure it will cover me?” you ask, playing with the clothing.

“Yep.”

“Mmmm…… Okay.” You wrap your arms around his neck and hop on, his hands grabbing hold of your thighs. His hands are warm on your thighs as the heat from the rest of his body is easily felt through your clothing.

You lay your chin on his shoulder, slightly kicking your legs back and forth. “I don’t feel any taller than usual,” you mumble, realizing that there actually isn’t much of a difference to you.

“I’m only six or seven inches taller than you,” he says, laughing at the random comment.

“Yeah but six or seven inches is a lot to some people, right?”

“If you're extremely short maybe. It just depends on who you are.”

You turn your head and look at the side of his face. “Do you think i'm short?”

“Compared to me yeah. You’re taller than the average female according to google though.”

You groan and poke his cheek on the side you can’t see. “I guess that’s better than nothing.” You sigh and look ahead as you end up back at the place where you had started. “Woah- When did the path circle around?” you ask, extreme confusion filling your drunk mind.

“I don’t know actually,” he says, turning and looking at the path behind him.

Getting distracted, you point ahead as you see Kenma and Kiyoko. “Hey look, it’s mom and dad!”

“Mom and dad?” Tetsuro asks with a laugh.

“Yeah. Or well- Kiyoko acts like my mom sometimes at least. So, Kenma being with her makes him dad.”

Tetsuro raises an eyebrow. “They said they aren’t dating yet didn’t they.”

“They act like it so they might as well be.”

Tetsuro shakes his head at you as he walks over to the other two. “Woah- nice abs Tetsuro,” Kiyoko says, eyeing his torso.

Kenma side eyes her through his hair, a little jealousy bubbling up inside of him. “Thanks. You should see Kenma. He’s somehow got better ones than me.”

“Oh I have,” she says with a sly smirk. You snicker and yawn, sleepiness starting to pour in out of nowhere.

“So, why is Y/n on your back and why are you shirtless?” Kenma asks, changing the subject.

You rub your sleepy eyes, making yourself comfy on his shoulder again as Tetsuro responds. “She hurt her foot so I put her on my back.”

“And that?” Kenma points to Tetsuro’s bare torso where your arms are laying.

“Her dress is short so we tied it around her waist.”

Kenma nods and the three begin walking to the car, you beginning to drift off as you take in his addicting scent. “Tetsuro,” you mumble, not completely awake. He hums in response, turning his head enough to catch sight of your h/c hair. “You smell so good,” you say, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm.” Tetsuro chuckles at your statement, unknown to the fact that there is a smile on your face because of him.

When reaching the car, Kiyoko opens the door and Tetsuro sets you down onto the seat. He closes the door and walks around to the other side, getting in beside you. You keep yourself awake long enough to buckle up before eventually starting to fall asleep again.

You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn your head to look at Tetsuro with a confused look on your face. “If you’re sleepy you can lay on my lap,” he tells you, knowing it isn’t comfy to fall asleep sitting up in a car.

You don’t even think about it as you nod and turn your body to allow yourself to lay down. You smile up at him and mumble, “Thank you,” his golden eyes looking back down at you.

It’s only a couple of minutes later when you’ve fallen asleep. Tetsuro plays with the ends of your hair. He had enjoyed the date a lot and although you were drunk, he enjoyed the kiss too. He does have hope that you will remember it though rather than it being something you forget.

Remembering the images he took in the flower field, Tetsuro pulls his phone out and opens his gallery. Scrolling through them, he decides he will attempt painting them. He saves the last one he took of you lying down in the flowers as his phone background.

“What are you smiling at?” Kiyoko asks as she looks back at Tetsuro.

He brings up the pictures he took again and holds the phone up to her. “Woah, when was this?” she asks.

“When we went through the big patch of flowers on the path,” Tetsuro answers, confused as to how she would have not seen it.

“We didn’t walk through any patches of flowers. Are you sure they weren’t from another time or anything?” she asks.

“Yea…” he responds slowly. “I’m sure. Look at her clothes and everything in the picture.”

Kiyoko looks to see that your clothing actually is the same. Looking at Kenma, she asks, “Did we take a different path or something? This is kind of freaky.”

“No idea Ko. Maybe it was some kind of magical being trying to confuse us.”

Tetsuro snickers at the sarcasm, Kiyoko slapping Kenma on the shoulder as she hands the phone back to Tetsuro. “Smartass,” she grumbles.

Kenma holds back a laugh. “Anyway, I don’t remember any flowers so there could have been another path but I don’t know. I am a little serious about the magic thing though- you never know.”

“I’m one-hundred-percent sure that magic does not exist,” Kiyoko states. Tetsuro laughs as the conversation between the two continues, his hand still playing with your hair.

When arriving at the house, Tetsuro carefully wakes you up. You tiredly open your eyes, having forgotten you went to sleep on his lap. You sit up and stretch before getting out of the car. You stumble a tiny bit as you close the car door, Kiyoko grabbing onto you.

“See, this is why I told you not to drink,” she whispers to you.

“I’m sorry,” you say, wrapping your arms around her neck. “Don’t be mad at me please!”

“No one’s mad at you y/n. Are you feeling okay though.”

You nod with a smile, leaning against her with your eyes closed. “I feel extremely happy.”

“And why’s that?” she asks, glancing up as Tetsuro walks around the car and over to the two of you.

“Because Tetsu kissed me~”

“Is that so?” she asks, raising her eyebrow. Kiyoko looks at Tetsuro and shrugs, not confirming or denying anything.

“Yeah. It was nice,” you mumble.

“Well…” Kiyoko removes your arms from around her neck and turns you to where you’re facing Tetsuro. “Rather than telling me that, why don’t you tell him that you little drunkie.”

You gasp and Kiyoko pushes you towards Tetsuro. You squeak when you fall against him, beginning to laugh seconds later as you wrap your arms around his torso. “Hi Tetsu~!”

“Hi Angel. Let’s get you inside.”

“M’kay.”

Tetsuro swiftly brings an arm up under your leg and picks you up, holding you against his warm body. “Do you need any help with her?” Kiyoko asks, laughing as one of your hands reaches up and plays with his messy hair. “She’s a handful when she drinks.”

The two begin walking and he replies, “I should be able to deal with her but I don’t know if she will change or not. If you don’t mind, could you help her with that. I’m a perv but not that big of one.”

“Yeah, I will.” She chuckles and adds, “Kenma told me about you looking at her ass earlier.”

“I couldn’t help it. It was just there,” he says with a shrug, your chin laying on his shoulder as you look at things behind him.

They head inside and Tetsuro sets you on your bed as Kiyoko grabs some clothes for you. “I’m going to go change my own clothes,” he says, walking away from you.

“But, Tetsu,” you whine, a small pout on your face.

“I’ll be back, don’t worry.”

The pout stays on your face as you watch him leave, soon distracted when Kiyoko sits beside you on the bed. “Kiyo!!” you exclaim pushing her down on the bed with your arms wrapped around his neck.

“Okay girl, let's get you dressed. I have some gaming to do with Kenma.”

“Awe, okay.”

Kiyoko sits up and helps you change, your red dress being traded for a pair of night shorts and a large shirt. Once you’re finished, Kiyoko leaves and heads down to Kenma’s room.

You fall backwards onto your bed, closing your eyes as you remember the night’s events. Your fingers go to your lips as you remember the feel of Tetsuro’s lips against yours. It goes unnoticed by you that Tetsuro has come back into the room with some sweatpants on and a loose T-shirt.

He walks over to the bed and pulls the blankets over you. You quickly open your eyes and sit up, not having expected for the blankets to have moved. When you notice it’s Tetsuro, you hold your arms out, a smile appearing on your face. “Tetsuuuu~ Lay with me!”

“Are you sure?” he asks.

You quickly nod and he walks into your arms, you pulling him down onto the bed next to you. You fix the blankets to where they are covering the both of you and lay your head on his shoulder. “I didn’t mess up our date by drinking, did I?” you ask, the realization coming to you.

Tetsuro shakes his head. “No, the date was perfectly fine y/n.”

You move your body and put your legs on both sides of his body. “Can I kiss you again?” you ask, tilting your head.

“If you can remember everything in the morning, we can kiss again”.

A small frown appears on your face but you nod. “Can I kiss you on the cheek for now then?”

Tetsuro turns his head and taps his cheek. You giggle and lean down, softly kissing his cheek. “There, now go to sleep Little Angel” He pulls you down against him and turns to his side.

You giggle and nuzzle against his chest, finding comfort in his hold as you quickly fall asleep.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** I really want him to call me Little Angel or just Angel T_T **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	21. ✬✜20✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

You wake up, the moon still out as the moonlight peeks in between the curtains. Tetsuro is still asleep beside you and you remember the entire dream you had. The way your body was caressed and the way Tetsuro had treated your body with such a large amount of love and care.

You squirm a little as you rub your thighs together. The mix of the thoughts in your brain and Tetsuro’s strong scent entering your nose makes you feel needier. 

Being wrapped up in Tetsuro's arms means you are able to easily wake him up if you move but at this point you feel that it's the only way you'll be able to get out of bed, especially since you aren't exactly sober just because of two hours of sleep.

Having already woken him up due to your slight squirming, you're surprised when you hear him ask, "What's wrong?"

Your breath hitches and you find yourself unable to answer out of pure embarrassment as you try to pretend you are still asleep. Tetsuro furrows his eyebrows out of confusion and leans over your body, his eyes meeting yours due to the slight moonlight shining through.

"Are you okay?" he asks you.

"Y-yea. I'm fine," you squeak quickly hiding your face under the blanket.

Tetsuro lays back down and pulls you closer, his breath on your neck. You keep yourself from rubbing your thighs together, but can feel the wetness beginning to pool into your panties.

You begin to scratch at your thigh as you try leading your mind away from your hornyness. Tetsuro can feel the movement of you scratching yourself and turns on the lamp by the bed. "What's wrong?" he asks, turning you over.

Your face is extremely hot and you avoid eye contact. "N-nothing im fine," you stutter out, ignoring the cries from your body to be touched.

Tetsuro sets his hand over yours that is scratching at your thigh. Your eyes immediately close and your heartbeat increases as you remember his touch from the dream. "You scratching yourself says otherwise," he says, actually feeling quite worried.

You push his hand away and sit up, your body shaking. "I-It's nothing. Go back to sleep," you mumble trying to calm your body down as you feel an ache in your pussy.

Tetsuro lays there for a minute, observing your actions as your body shakes. You try to keep yourself from rubbing your thighs together still but fail as you feel the need for some type of friction. He raises an eyebrow as he finally understands and begins to ask, "Are you Ho-"

Your eyes widen and you quickly cover his mouth. "D-don't say it," you plead, feeling embarrassed enough. "J-just go back to sleep."

Tetsuro sighs and pulls you back down beside him, his hand accidentally brushing your breast as he does. A quiet moan leaves your lips and you can feel yourself getting wetter, the ache beginning to feel slightly painful.

Tetsuro doesn't want to do anything that could be considered taking advantage of you since he knows you are not sober even after having had some sleep. Knowing you're embarrassed, he doesn't expect an answer when he quietly asks "Does it hurt?"

You nod though, stuffing your face into the pillow beside you. Tetsuro turns off the lamp light as he asks, "Do you trust me?"

You once again nod before feeling your body being lifted and set onto one of his thighs. You can see a very small amount of his face, yours being hidden from the moonlight. "Wh-what are you doing?" you hesitantly ask, your heartbeat quickening as his scent begins to take over your senses again.

"You're not sober and I don't want to take advantage of you but you're in pain, so ride my thigh. Orgasming will stop the pain."

"Th-That's embarrassing.. I couldn't," you mumble, hiding your face in your hands.

"You don't have to," he assures you. "The offer is there if you decide to take it. If not, I'll move you back beside me and we can pretend like this never happened."

You don't say anything as you try to think about it, the aching in your pussy bothering you. You'd never done this with anyone before, not completely sure how to go about it. "I- I don't know how," you mumble.

"Just do it how you think you're supposed to."

You hesitate and without another word, you roll your hips once. You hold back a moan and a shaky breath leaves your lips. You hesitantly do it again, this time a whimper escaping your throat.

You close your eyes as you continue, your hands landing on Tetsuro's abdomen. You begin to roll your hips more, you now grinding against his thigh as your hands clutch his shirt. "T-Tetsu~" you breathe out, glad he can't see the expression on your face right now.

You can feel the muscles on his thigh and how well they feel as you grind. "Are you feeling good?" he asks, his hands on your hips to help you stay sitting up.

"Y-yes," you admit, putting one of your hands over his own. "Feels s-so good."

Tetsuro sits his body up a little against the headboard, you whimpering at the movement as his thigh moves up against your pussy. You lean your head forward against his shoulder as you continue to grind against him, feeling embarrassed the more you continue.

Helping you out a little, he began to bounce his leg up and down. A string of light moans left you as he whispers in your ear. "That's it~ You like my leg pushed up into that pussy of yours don't you? You enjoying pushing that wet little pussy against me? So needy~"

You nod against his shoulder, unable to stop the moans that leave because of such dirty talk. You bring one of his hands up to your breast. "Please~" you whine.

He does as you ask and gropes your breast. You throw your head back as his hand brushes against your nipple with each squeeze. "Tetsuro~" you breathe out, continuing to roll your hips.

"Keep going Angel~"

You whimper, your breathing getting harder and heavier. You can feel pressure of needing to cum build up in your core. You wrap your arms around his neck as you keep your body moving, knowing you were going to cum soon.

"T-Tetsu~" you whimper.

"Cum for me Angel," he says, already able to tell you're going to cum soon by your breathing and the harder rolls of your hips. He keeps his hand on your breast, squeezing it as your hand lays over his larger one.

You harshly moan against his chest as you climax, one of your hands tugging lightly at his hair. An extreme feeling of pleasure washes over you, you’re tired body leaning against his chest as you let yourself calm down. “Are you feeling better?” Tetsuro asks.

You nod your head and Tetsuro gently rubs your back along with removing his hand from your breast. "Th-thank you Tetsuro," you whisper.

"You're welcome," he whispers back, moving your body onto his lap. You continue to lay there, your breathing eventually going back to normal.

"Sorry about waking you up," you whisper after a few minutes, Tetsuro still gently rubbing your back.

He shakes his head and kisses you on the cheek. "Don't be, it's fine." He looks out between the curtains, the sky still dark with stars shining bright. "Are you ready to go back to sleep?" he asks you, your face hidden into his chest.

With a nod of your head as an answer, Tetsuro slides your bodies down. He lays his head on the pillow and helps you move back onto the bed beside him.

Your body and mind feels tired as you lay there. Tetsuro pulls you against him, your face pushed against his chest. Although extremely embarrassed about everything, you allow yourself to quickly fall asleep in his arms.

✬✜✿✜✬

Morning comes and you wake up feeling good. No headache, no feeling of nausea, not even a sign that you had been drinking. The only bad thing is that there are next to no memories of the night before.

You do however wake up to the nice smell of black cherry and oak, knowing that the scent belongs to Tetsuro.

Rubbing your eyes, you tiredly sit up. Tetsuro notices you're awake and yawns as he says, "Good morning Angel."

"Good morning," you mumble, sliding yourself out of the bed.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday after drinking?" he asks, an eyebrow raised.

You furrow an eyebrow and nervously rub the back of your neck. "Not really.."

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** :) Ily **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	22. ✬✜21✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

You feel slightly worried when you see the expression on Tetsuro’s face drop after hearing your answer. “I-I didn’t do anything stupid did I?” you ask.

He chuckles. “Nope, you were fine.”

“If you say so,” you mumble, rubbing the back of your neck. “I’m going to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” you say, opening and closing the door to your room and heading down the hall. You quickly use the bathroom and start to head back towards the bedroom.

You meet Kiyoko in the hallway as she heads back from the kitchen and she smirks as she sees you. “I heard moaning last night when I went to check up on you,” she says, an eyebrow of interest raised.

“M-moans?! I don’t even remember anything from last night,” you mumble, fidgeting with your shirt.

“Not even with Tetsuro in the flower field?” she asks, shifting to lean on her other foot.

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Flower field.. Tetsuro-?..” You gasp when you remember. You remember everything. When you first started drinking, the kiss in the flower field, going to bed that night. Your eyes widen when you remember what had happened when you woke up in the middle of the night, your face feeling extremely hot.

You crouch down with a squeak, your hand over your mouth. “Oh my god,” you mumble.

“I’m guessing you remember?” Kiyoko questions, leaning against the wall.

You slowly nod, biting the inside of your cheeks. “I guess you better go back to the room and talk to him then,” she says, pulling you back up and ushering you down the hall to your bedroom. Stopping at the door, she quickly opens the door for you, pushing you in and closing it behind you with a snicker.

You look up to see Tetsuro looking at you, making you feel like a deer caught in headlights. “Are you okay…?” he asks slowly as you just stand there, frozen.

You redirect your eyes away from him, now looking at the floor. “I- uhm…” You feel unable to speak complete words, biting at the inside of your cheeks as you try to focus on what you were going to say.

Tetsuro gets up from the bed and walks over to you. He leans down a little in front of you and makes you look at him. Your e/c eyes just stare into his golden ones for a minute, you nervously clearing your throat.

Without warning, he pushes his lips against yours. It takes you to register his actions and you kiss back. You pull away first, your fingers immediately going to your lips. “What was that for?” you ask.

“Because you remember.”

“Was I that obvious?” you mumble, still finding yourself unable to make eye contact.

Tetsuro nods and walks back over to the bed, figuring you may want your space as you nervously fidget. “I’m uh…”

“Don’t apologize again,” Tetsuro tells you, leaning back on his arms.

“But I just..”

“Come here,” he says, sitting back up and holding his arms out.

You hesitate at first, taking a second before slowly walking over to him. He pulls you into a hug as he says, “You don’t need to feel embarrassed.”

“But I do,” you mumble, relaxing into the hug.

“It’s a natural thing to feel that way.”

You shake your head. “But doing what I did isn’t.”

“What? Riding someone’s thigh?” he asks, pulling you up into his lap with your legs wrapped around his torso. You nod as you hide your face in the crook of his neck, still feeling unable to look him in the eyes. His scent makes you feel calm and you slightly relax, although still on edge.

Tetsuro sighs. “Even though it’s something you hadn’t done before, it is a normal thing that people do. I’m sure it wasn’t an ideal situation either but it was hot and you seemed to enjoy it, so there’s no need to feel embarrassed.”

You sigh, and sit up, finally deciding to look him in the eyes. He raises his eyebrows as he asks, “Has no one ever even mentioned that to you before?”

“No,” you say, shaking your head. “I never really put in research for sexual things and I've only been with a few relationships.” You feel quite awkward for admitting these types of things but the conversation is already awkward enough to you in it’s own way.

You’ve always been on the shyer side of things and boyfriends you’ve had never really brought up new things to you. Kenji had brought up a few things that you tried but thigh riding had never been one of them.

“You can try it again if you want,” he suggests, running a hand through his hair.

Your eyes widen and your face begins to heat up from the suggestion. You liked the way it made you feel, but you’re more on the shy side when it comes to admitting those types of things.

Tetsuro moves his body back on the bed a little bit and pats his thigh. You bite your lip as you stare at his thigh for a moment, eventually deciding that you do want to do it again. You move your body to where you’re straddling his thigh, being sober making you feel way more shy about this than you had the night before.

“I-I don’t…” You stutter over your words, your hands going up to cover your face.

He removes your hands from your face and sets them on his chest. “Roll your hips against me,” he tells you, his hands going to your hips waist.

You do as he says, the feeling of your pussy grinding against his thigh sending a shiver like feeling up your spine. You continue to roll your hips, throwing your head back from the pleasure. “Feels so good,” you breathe out, your breaths already heavy. “C-can you bounce your leg,” you mumble, remembering how good it felt the night before.

Tetsuro does as you ask, his leg grinding up against you even more than it was before. “Oh my god~”

You put a hand over your mouth as you try to stop moans, your hips still rolling against him.

Tetsuro pulls your hand away from your mouth, leaning up and kissing your neck as he whispers, “Let yourself be heard Angel.”

“B-but what if Kiyoko and K-kenma hear?” you ask, your hand on his chest slowly moving downward.

“So what if they hear?” You think about it for a second as you continue to hold in moans, eventually letting them out. You still have some hope that neither of them hear you, not wanting to feel more embarrassed than you may feel after this already.

Noticing your hand tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants, Tetsuro asks, “Where’s that hand going Angel?”

“I want to-to please you too,” you say in between moans, letting your eyes meet his.

“You don’t have to,” he tells you.

“Want to.”

He doesn’t say anything else as he continues to leave kisses on your neck, his hand leading yours into his pants. Your hand trails under his boxers, Tetsuro keeping your hips rolling. You pull his cock from his boxers, surprised when you see the tip wet with precum.

You wrap a hand around his cock, and begin pumping your hand up and down. A deep growl sounds in your ear and you continue moving your hand. “D-Do you feel good?” you ask him, a mewl escaping you after as he flexes his leg. “F-Fuck Tetsu-”

“I feel so good,” he says into your ear, along with flexing his leg again.

You whimper and throw your head back in response, your hand still moving up and down the length of his cock. “Gonna cum,” you cry out as you feel your pussy clench around nothing.

“Go ahead baby,” he whispers in your ear, continuing to move your hips.

You moan out Tetsuro’s name as you cum, him laying his hand over yours and continuing the up and down movement on his cock.

Your hip movements have stopped and your breathing is heavy, but you continue to move your hand, wanting for Tetsuro to feel pleasured too.

You enjoy the warm feeling of his hand on yours, your body leaning against his chest as you focus on your hand movements.

“Fuck Y/n~ Keep going baby,” he whispers into your ear.

Tetsuro is heavily breathing, light moans sounding from him every here and there since he can decently control them. You lean up and nuzzle into his neck, sucking on a spot as your hand continues to pump.

“Come on Tetsu~,” you whisper into his ear.

His head falls back at your whisper, your voice in his ear edging him closer. “Come on Angel… Keep whispering in my ear baby.”

One of his hands goes to your ass, squeezing it as you begin whispering things in his ear. “You make me feel so good Tetsu~ I want to make you feel good… Wrapping my hand around your cock and pumping you until you cum~”

He moans out loud, the dirty talk spoken into his ear by your voice pushing him to his edge. “Shit Angel~ Going to cum baby~!”

You nibble on his neck as he reaches his climax, the white liquid spewing onto the bed, both of your hands and his sweatpants. Neither of you move as he lets his body calm down, you still lightly nibbling on his neck and shoulder.

After his body has calmed down, you move off of him and grab a roll of paper towels you have sitting in your desk in case you ever need them. You bring them over to Tetsuro and he cleans himself.

You take one for yourself, cleaning your hand off and what you can on the bed, deciding you’ll just wash them later on or something.

When turning back to Tetsuro, he has himself cleaned up and the napkins thrown away. There is a wet spot on his sweatpants where you were sitting, and you begin to feel some embarrassment again as you walk over and stop in front of him.

“How do you feel?” Tetsuro asks, raising an eyebrow as he looks into your e/c eyes.

“Good.” You admit, rubbing the back of your neck as you bite on the inside of your cheeks. “Uhm… Thank you,” you mumble, not sure of what else to say.

He stands up in front of you and pulls you into a hug. “No need to thank me. You can come to me anytime,” he says, kissing the top of your head. “I’m going to go clean myself up. I can come get you and you can use my bathroom after if you would like.”

“That’d be nice,” you respond.

Tetsuro nods and leaves the room. You fall against your bed and put your face in your hands. “What the fuck did I just do,” you whine, kicking your feet a little as if you’re throwing a tantrum.

You don’t notice that Tetsuro has come back into the room, him feeling quite amused as he hears you yelling at yourself. He clears his throat and you look up at him. “Uh- Yeah?” you question.

“I forgot my phone,” he says, motioning to the nightstand beside you.

You grab it and bring it over to him. “Here.”

“Thank you~”

He leaves again and you close the door behind him, falling against it. You take a few deep breaths to get yourself together before heading over to your bed and stripping it.

You’ve realized over time that being shy comes with many cons, getting extremely flustered easily being one of them. Although, you don’t always understand the sexual advances someone is making on you.

Once you’ve gotten your bed stripped of its sheets, you fall onto the empty mattress and lay your arm over your face.

✬✜✿✜✬

It’s been two days since the sexual things that had been done with Tetsuro. Kiyoko had tried to get info out of you but you refused to budge, leading to her eventually giving up.

Since then, you easily find your mind wandering back to it and you hate it but at the same time, you love when your mind wanders back to it. It was something you hadn’t done before even though you are twenty-six years old.

Tetsuro has been getting more loving towards you since the kiss and in a way, so have you. You just aren’t as showy about it due to your slight shyness. You’ll get used to everything eventually and be just fine but for now, you think you’re going to need some time to run a lot of things through your head.

You have realized that you are completely over Kenji. Nothing triggers memories of your relationship anymore and he’sd not even on your mind at all. It makes you happy that you are able to feel free in a way.

Due to you having figured such things out, you would like to get together with Tetsuro but you are also too chicken to say anything to him about it momentarily.

When waking up this morning though, you remember Tetsuro saying he was taking you out today. You aren’t sure of his plans but you do feel excited about it, thinking about saying you’re ready for a relationship with him while you’re at it.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** Hehe **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	23. ✬✜22✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

You hear a knock on the door as you’re tying your shoes, followed by, “Can I come in?”

Recognizing it as Tetsuro’s voice you tell him to come in. The door opens and you feel as the bed dips down, him sitting beside you. “I’m almost done,” you say, finishing up.

He lays his chin on your shoulder and watches, being surprised when you turn your head and peck him on the lips. “All done.”

“Took you long enough,” he teases.

“I had to make sure I look good for our date,” you mumble, a small pout on your face.

He wraps his arms around you and tackles you backwards onto the bed. You squeal in surprise as your back hits the bed, you now staring up at him. “You always look good,” he says, leaning down and kissing you.

You giggle and poke him on the cheek. “Was pushing me down onto the bed really necessary?”

“Yeah~”

You shake your head and pull him down into a kiss again, pulling away after a bit. “So, where are you taking me for this date?” you ask.

“You’ll see,” he tells you, moving himself off of you. “Now let’s go.”

You hold your arms out, wanting him to stand you up as you do grabby hands. Tetsuro playfully rolls his eyes and pulls you up off the bed. “Ready?”

“Yeah! Let me just grab my phone.” You grab your phone from the nightstand and put it into your pocket before heading out the door.

The two of you get into his car, you sitting in the passenger seat due to not even knowing where you’ll be going for the date.

“So is it somewhere i’ve been before?” you ask, continuing to guess random things.

“How am I supposed to know where you’ve gone and haven’t gone all your life?”

You shrug. “I don’t know. Was worth a try.”

He chuckles and shakes his head at your impatience. “You probably have unless you’re like Kenma and hide in the house all day, everyday.”

“I mean- I have been like that for the past two days if that counts.”

“Doesn’t count,” he says with a laugh, pulling into a parking lot.

“Darn.” You unbuckle and get out of the car, looking around as you do. “We’re at the mall?”

“Yep. I thought I'd take you shopping. There’s even a carousel in there if you want to ride that,” he says with a snicker, pointing it out to you.

You gasp and look at him with pleading eyes. “Can we ride the carousel first?”

“Of course,” he says with a laugh. “Let’s go.”

You happily squeal and pull him along, feeling quite excited. Tetsuro smiles as he sees how excited you are, letting you take him to the carousel. He pays for the ride, knowing he has plenty of money saved over the years to buy you whatever you want.

Once paid for, the two of you get onto the carousel, you looking like a kid in a candy store as it starts moving. “I haven’t been on one of these since I was a kid,” you say, smiling back at Tetsuro.

He laughs and the carousel continues to spin, you pretending to be a child just for the fun of it.

After it stops, the two of you get off and he wraps an arm around your waist. “Which store do you want to go to first?” he asks you.

You look up at him and move in front of him. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to be spending you money like this?”

“Yep. I’ve saved up and have plenty of money.”

You bite your lip as you still feel unsure about using his money since he works so hard to earn it. He tips your chin up and says, “Don’t worry about how much you spend okay? Just enjoy yourself and buy what you want.”

“Mmm… You better get yourself some stuff too then. This is a date.”

“I will,” he says with a chuckle.

“Good.” You lean up and kiss him on the lips before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards a random store.

As you walk in, a few random things catch your eye and you look at them. “Ooh~ Just my size,” you say with a smile.

“Your first purchases have been chosen then?” Tetsuro questions, raising an eyebrow. You nod and look up at him with a smile.

“Next is somewhere you want. No arguments.”

Tetsuro agrees with you, knowing arguing won’t get him anywhere. You pick one or two more things out from the store and Tetsuro pays. You kiss him on the cheek as thanks before you head to a store of his choice.

He is quicker than you when picking anything out, you finding the store interesting as you look around. Tetsuro gets himself a few shirts and pants, along with a few pairs of sweatpants since some of his has tore. You hold your bag from the other store behind you as he pays.

The two of you head to a few more stores, laughing and messing around as you play around with different clothes. “You know, you should be glad i’m pretty cheap when it comes to shopping,” you say with a laugh as you walk beside him.

“Most girls would have spent at least half of your money by now.”

Tetsuro laughs. “I mean I wouldn’t mind if you did spend half of my money. You’ve only spent like an eighth at most so far.”

“See cheap.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” You laugh and swing your hands as you hold one another, there not actually being too many bags since you keep putting clothing in bags that aren’t completely full. “So where to next?” he asks you.

You look around, a lingerie store catching your eye since you sold yours after the breakup. You quickly look away from it, looking at the other stores.

Tetsuro had noticed you eyeing the store though and begins to walk towards it. “Where are we going?” you ask, looking at him.

“To the exact store I saw you looking at a second ago.”

Your eyes widen. “Y-you don’t have to go in there,” you mumble.

“Oh but I want to~”

You slightly gulp but walk with him as you walk into the store, a few different pieces catching your eyes. Your face heats up as you feel Tetsuro’s eyes on you but you walk over to the lingerie anyway, your eyes widening at the prices. “What’s wrong?” Tetsuro asks as he looks over the piece on the manikin.

“It costs a lot…”

“So~? I told you I'd get you what you want.”

“I know but-”

“Nope, no buts. Get what you want Y/n.”

A pout forms on your face but you get the lingerie set anyway. “I’m going to have to go try it on…”

Tetsuro raises an eyebrow, a grin on his face. “Ooh~ You should put on a fashion show for me,” he teases as you look through other ones.

“There’s other people in here though.”

“So? Just pick a larger changing room and I'll turn around while you change,” he tells you, picking out a piece of black lingerie and holding it out in front of you. “You should try this one on~” he teases.

You grab it out of his hand and mumble things he can’t hear but add it to the few you plan to try on. He laughs and follows you around, you in the end choosing six different pairs to try on.

You get a dressing room and begin to feel more nervous, not having ever shown yourself in lingerie but in front of two people before. You walk into the room and Tetsuro closes the door, setting the few bags the two of you have ended up with down onto the bench.

Nervously, you grab a one-piece lingerie from the six you grabbed and nervously bite your lip as you hold it up to your body.

Having been able to get enough courage to pick some out in the first place was hard enough, but showing them to Tetsuro is a lot harder.

“C-can you turn around while I change into it?” you ask.

“Of course. I won’t even peek.” You giggle as he turns around, making sure he can’t see you before you begin removing your clothing.

Tetsuro stays turned away, the sound of you moving around making him want to turn around. He doesn’t even have to turn around to know you look amazing.

As you finally get the lingerie on, you feel the heat rise to your face as you realize there is a hole in the back, not having seen it before putting it on. You quickly cover it by holding your hands behind your back, not wanting Tetsuro to see it.You used to have a set like it but had only worn it once or twice.

“Y-you can turn around now,” you squeak, your eyes to the floor.

“Are you sure?”

You nervously laugh. “No but do it anyway.”

“Yes ma'am~” He turns around and whistles at the sight.

“Don’t whistle at me,” you mumble, not looking up at him.

“I couldn’t help it,” he says, looking at the way the red lace clings to your body. “You look sexy,”

You look up at him with your teeth biting your lip. You want to cover your face out of shyness but then you remember the hole in the back. “Thank you..”

He laughs and walks over to you. “Don’t be so shy Angel~ Show it off.”

“No,” you whine, shaking your head.

“Can you do a little twirl at least then,” he teases.

Your eyes widen. “No! I couldn’t.”

“I was teasing. Don’t worry,” he assures you, sitting down on the seat in front of you. Noticing your hands, he asks, “What's with the hands behind the back though?”

“Uhhh… They’re covering something I didn’t know was there,” you admit, your eyes wandering the room as you refuse to keep eye contact.

“It can’t be that bad.” You nod and turn around, moving your hands for a second before quickly putting them back. “Ohhh, a hole. I think it’s hot,” he says with a smirk.

“T-too bad. Go back to the corner. I don’t want this one.”

He laughs and stands up, walking over and turning around. “I’ll get it for you~ I’m sure you’re just saying you don’t want it because you’re being shy.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Shut up.”

He laughs. “I guess you’ve got your first piece.”

You grumble things to where he can’t hear, glad to try the next ones on. The next piece is a two piece, but covers more of your body since it is more so silk than it is lace.

“You can turn around.”

Tetsuro turns around. “Ooh~ That one is sexy too. Looks like you aren’t as shy about it either” he points out.

“I mean- I am but it doesn't have a hole in it either.”

He laughs and heads over to the others. Looking at them, he notices a piece you’ve forgotten. He picks it up and asks, “Doesn’t this go with it?”

“Is that a collar and leash?”

“Yep,” he says with a grin. “Want to put it on?”

“Mmm, I guess since it goes with the outfit.” You walk over to him and allow him to put it on you, the leash already attached to the collar.

He takes a step back with the leash still in his hand. “Mmm~ I like it.” He pulls on the leash lightly, making you fall towards him and against his chest.

“What was that for,” you ask, looking into his golden eyes.

“Just wanted to test it,” he says with a snicker. “Was it too much?”

“No- You’re fine. It just surprised me,” you mumble standing back up straight. “I’m going to change into the next one. Can you uh help me with the collar?”

Tetsuro nods and hands you the leash as you turn around. He undoes the collar and removes it from your neck. “Thank you.”

He sets the leash and collar with the first one you tried on and sits down in the chair, turning it to face the other way.

The next one you change into is almost like the second one except it's a different color and there are two straps you have to connect from the top piece to bottom piece.

You tell Tetsuro to turn around and he does, licking his lips as he looks you up and down. “I see why you wanted to get some lingerie. You look so damn good.”

You turn and look at yourself in the mirror, tilting your head. “I’m not so sure about the color though… I don’t think pink is it for me.”

“I think it looks sexy on you,” Tetsuro says. “Come here.”

You walk over to him and he turns you around, looking your body over. Your face heats up as he turns you back around. “I like it,” he says with a smirk.

“Mmm… I guess I’ll get it then. Next!”

He laughs and turns the chair back around, tapping his finger as he waits for you to put on the fourth one.

You quickly change into it, laughing when you realize there are bunny ears to go with it. “I’ve never had this type before,” you mumble to yourself, looking at the lingerie on your body.

It’s a black and white one piece that is almost wide open in the stomach and lower back part. What makes it a one piece are the four long pieces of cloth trailing from the bottom to the top, two in the front, two in the back. There are frills on the bottoms to the sides, and a bow in the middle of the top part. On your legs are white thigh highs with little bows front.

Along with all the clothing, there are bunny ears on your head and a small bunny tail attached above your ass.

“Okay- Turn around,” you squeak, quite nervous about this one.

Tetsuro turns around in his seat with his sunglasses hanging down to his nose, his face tilted downward as his eyes look up at you. “Damn Mommy~” he says, removing the sunglasses from his face.

He holds his arms out. “Come here, come here.”

“Did you just call me mommy?” you ask, walking over to him with a raised brow.

“Yes, yes I did.”

“If I'm mommy, what does that make you?” you sarcastically ask.

He smirks. “Daddy.” You shake your head at him with a laugh as you reach him. He pulls you down into his lap. “I like this one a lot.”

“I look like one of those women on playboy magazine except my outfit has less clothing.”

“Well I for one, think that it looks hot on you,” he states, playing with the back of the outfit.

“Why thank you,” you giggle.

Realizing something, Tetsuro says, “Looks like you aren’t shy about wearing the lingerie in front of me anymore.”

You rub the back of your neck. “I mean… I guess so.”

“Don’t get shy now.”

“You’re the one who mentioned it,” you pout.

“That's because I like it~”

You giggle and lean in, your forehead against his. “Want to know what I like?” you ask.

“And what is that?” he asks, trailing a finger up and down your spine.

“I like you and your messy hair and your golden eyes and that personality that is always patient with me,” you tell him, looking into his eyes.

“Is this your way of asking me out?”

“Maybe…”

“Well, if it is, my answer is yes,” he says, turning his head a little and kissing you on the lips. You kiss back, one of your hairs lightly tugging at his hair.

The two of you don’t pull away until you hear a knock on the door and one of the workers calls out to you. You quickly pull away and the worker asks, “Are you almost done in here? You’ve been in there for a while.”

You clear your throat before replying. “Yeah, sorry. I have two more to try on.”

“Okay, just wanted to make sure.”

Tetsuro snickers as you let your head fall in shame. “Let me try these other pieces on,” you mumble.

“Yes ma’am~” he says, putting the sunglasses back onto his face. He turns around and taps his fingers on the chair as you change. You had decided to save the black one for last to try on since Tetsuro picked it out.

The fifth one you try on is a completely white lace one piece with a large space between your breasts and most of your back shows. “You can turn around,” you say as you look at yourself in the mirror.

He turns, his sunglasses already raised on the top of his head. “You really are an angel,” he compliments, moving his finger in a loop motion as to let you know to turn.

You turn in a circle. “So?”

“Yes, yes and a definite yes.”

You laugh. “Okay turn around. Last one.”

He raises an eyebrow but turns around, putting his sunglasses back onto his eyes as he leans back in the chair. You laugh at him and quickly change into the one he grabbed you, not realizing that there is a hole in the pussy area.

It’s black and tight on your body with the hole and the breast part goes down into a small V shape with a zipper in the middle of it. The lower half connects to a piece that goes down your legs like thigh highs.

Along with all of that, there is the hole in the pussy area which you are way more uncertain about than you have been with any of the others you tried on.

“U-uhm… Tetsuro,” you mumble.

“Yes Angel?”

“The uh- the one you grabbed has a uh hole….”

“I didn’t see one when I picked it out. Where is it at?”

“Uhm… in an area.”

“An area? That’s vague.” Tetsuro thinks about it for a moment, not getting why you’re being so hesitant about what you say. “Ohhhhhh- You mean there's a pussy hole?” he asks with a snicker.

“Y-yeah,” you mumble.

“I won’t look but you should get it anyway~”

“B-but-”

“Do you like it?” he asks, tapping his hands against the seat.

You hesitate to answer as you look at yourself in the mirror. You eventually sigh and admit, “Yeah.”

“Then there’s the answer about whether you should get it or not.” He snickers and adds, “I hope to see it on you.”

“Tetsu!”

“Just saying.”

You shake your head and take it off, quickly changing back into your clothes. “Okay, I think I've had my shopping fun for the day.”

Tetsuro finally turns around whistling at you again. “Damn you sexy.”

“I’m in my normal clothes,” you say with a raised brow.

“That’s the point~”

You shake your head with a smile and pull him up from the seat. “Let’s get this stuff paid for and go get something to eat.”

“Sounds good to me,” he says, grabbing the bags as you grab the lingerie. You finally leave the dressing room and Tetsuro pays. You feel bad for the high price but after leaving the store he says to you, “They are as much for you as they are for me at this point.”

It turns you into a flustered mess but you know he isn’t wrong either. You do plan on wearing the lingerie for him… at one point.

As the two of you head out, you run into someone whom you recognize and Tetsuro knows. A grin shows onto the woman's face and she walks up to you both. “Ooh~ Is this your new play toy Tetsuro? She’s not even that pretty.”

Your eyes widen as you realize who it is. Yukie, Tetsuro’s ex-girlfriend who has decided to continue bothering him since the breakup.

Although hearing what she said, you don’t look at her as you move slightly closer to Tetsuro, letting him do the talking since you don’t technically know her.

“Yukie leave us alone and don’t talk shit about my girlfriend,” Tetsuro says, staring daggers at the woman.

She walks forward and begins tracing her finger up and down his arm. “Awe~ But Tetsuro~ Do you not remember all the fun we used to have together?” Yukie’s eyes are on you as she says this. Although you are not one for being physical, you drop your bags and step forward, slapping her hand away along with slapping her on the face.

“Ow, what the fuck you bitch.”

“Keep your hands off of my boyfriend and stop calling him. You broke up a long time ago and you need to move on. Stop before either one of us decide to actually get a restraining order on you because I am not afraid to. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have a date to finish.”

With those words said, you pick up your bags and drag Tetsuro out of the mall.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** Long chapter- literally took 2 days and probably 3000+ words… Also the amount of lingerie i looked at for this was hilarious but it was fun so its cool hehe **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	24. ✬✜23✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

When reaching outside the doors, you bend down with your hands over your face. “She was scary. I hate confrontation so much,” you whine.

Tetsuro leans down and removes your hands from your face. “I hope you realize how hot that was.”

“Well she touched you and I just… ahhh I don’t know.”

“Awe~ You got jealous.”

“Shut up,” you grumble with a pout.

“Okay, okay fine. Let’s go get something to eat okay?

You nod and stand up, picking your bags up before heading to the car. The bags are all set into the back seats and the two of you decide on some fast food rather than anything too fancy.

After getting the food, Tetsuro drives to an empty parking lot and you sit onto the roof of the car as you eat. While you eat, the sun begins going down and you find the sky looking beautiful and mesmerizing. “So pretty! You should paint a view like this someday,” you say, looking over at him.

He hums and wraps an arm around you, pulling your body against him. “I think I can do that. I’ll paint it and you can hang it in your room?”

“Please!”

“It’s a plan then but it’ll have to wait until I’m finished with the one i’ve been working on. I still have to finish it and show it to you.”

You gasp as you realize you forgot all about it. “I didn’t even know you were still working on that! I can’t wait to see it!”

“It’s almost done. It’s just taking longer because of how detailed I want it.”

“Take your time,” you say with a giggle, leaning against him.

A comfortable silence takes place as the two of you finish up your food, watching as the sun goes down.

Once you have finished eating, you ask, “Can you teach me how you paint stuff when we get home? I still want to try painting them outside of my door.”

“Of course but you’ve got to sleep in my room tonight if I do,” he says with a grin.

“Sounds good to me.” You snuggle into his hold a little more and you sit there until stars have begun to show in the sky.

Before deciding to leave or anything, you turn a little in his arms and ask, “So, do you remember how you said you had wanted to kiss me for a long time in the flower field?”

“Yeah?”

“So how long?”

“In inches?” he asks, being a smartass.

“Tetsu! Don’t make me slap you.”

He snickers and takes your hand in his. Looking up at the stars in the sky, he says, “Before you started living with us.”

“What?! So…. what?!”

“You caught my eye those first few times I went into your shop for roses and from there I just caught feelings from the small conversations we had. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend at the time though,” he admits.

“Wait, really?”

“Mhm.”

You sit up and turn to him. “You’ve been patient for a while now haven’t you?” you ask, tilting your head at him.

“Yes, but it was worth it in the end.” He doesn’t let you get another word in as he pulls you in for a kiss.

You bring a hand up as you cup his face and smile into the kiss. Tetsuro is the first to pull away, looking at you with stars in his eyes. He puts his hands over yours as he says, “I’m sure you aren’t ready to say it yet so you don’t have to say it back right now, but I really love you y/n. I just want you to know that and when you’re ready to say it, i’ll be waiting.”

You lean your forehead against his as you look into eachothers eyes. “You’re right, i’m not ready yet but I will say it as soon as I am ready. I swear.”

“Take your time Angel. I just wanted you to know.” You softly smile and wrap your arms around him, closing your eyes as you hug him.

You stay like that for a few minutes, just staying there with each other before finally deciding it’s time to head back home. Tetsuro gets down from the car first and throws the bags away in a nearby trash can. He quickly comes back and holds his arms out for you to jump into.

“I swear if you drop me-”

“I won’t drop you. Come on my Angel~”

“Fine, fine, fine.” You take a breath before jumping forward, squeezing your eyes shut as you feel yourself going downward.

When you feel arms wrapped around you, you slowly open your eyes only to be met with a smirk and golden eyes looking back at you. “I told you I wouldn’t drop you~”

You scrunch up your nose and childishly stick your tongue out. He laughs as he sets you down. “Okay, let’s get home. I’ve got rose painting lessons to teach you,” he tells you with a kiss to the top of your head.

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

He opens the car door for you and you get inside. He closes the door and walks around the vehicle before getting into the driver's seat. You smile as you think about how the day’s gone so far, feeling happy about it all.

You wait until Tetsuro has started down the road and grab his hand, intertwining your fingers with his.

It isn’t long until you arrive back home and you get out of the car, happily walking inside. You take everything you’d gotten while shopping today and put the bags on your bedroom floor for now. When you’re done, you head out of your room and bump into Tetsuro.

“Ow.”

“You’re the one who was running out of your room,” Tetsuro teases, walking with you to the art room.

You pout as you rub your head. “I was trying to hurry.”

He laughs at you as he unlocks the art studio door and opens it. “Ladies first.” You giggle and walk into the art room, now remembering how beautiful it looks in here.

Tetsuro walks in after you and closes the door behind him. He walks over and pulls some out two empty canvases and a second easel. He sets everything up as you look around the room, staying away from the one he plans on showing you once he has completed it.

You sit down in a chair as he sets up the easel and canvas in front of you, bringing painting supplies over and setting it in the middle of your seats. He moves the work he’s been working on onto the floor, turned away from you so you can't sneak any peeks.

He brings a few roses over and sets them onto something in the middle of you both to use for references.

“Are you ready?” he asks, looking over at you.

You are excited as you eagerly nod. “Yeah! Bring it on bedhead!”

He laughs at your excitement and begins showing you the different brushes and when to use them for what.

By the time an hour has gone by, you’ve begun to sketch the rose out with a pencil. Tetsuro had sketched a majority of his out already and stopped, watching as you focus with each stroke of the pencil onto the white canvas.

As you get close to finishing with the sketch, Tetsuro quickly finishes his. “What color rose are you wanting?” he asks you as you set your pencil down.

“Mmmm… f/c!”

“Perfect.” Tetsuro begins pouring the paint colors into the palette. “Do you remember which brush to use for what?” he asks you, grabbing a few from beside him for you.

“Mhm. Use one with a pointed tip for the outlining and then… use the flat one for evenly spreading the paint. I forgot the rest…” you say, mumbling as you get closer towards the end.

“I’ll walk you through it as you begin.”

You nod and he begins to help you on which brush to use to start. It takes almost two hours for the paintings to be completely finished, Tetsuro’s looking way more professional than your own.

“Awe- yours looks so much better than mine,” you whine, looking between the two.

“I make money from painting, what do you expect?”

“Good point…”

Tetsuro laughs and looks at your painting. “It looks pretty good for a beginner. Are you sure you never took any art classes in highschool or something?”

You look up in thought with your eyes squinted as you think. “Not that I remember? Honestly, Kotaro would probably be the one to remember if I did or not. I forgot what classes I took for highschool,” you admit.

“You either have had some kind of classes before or are a natural. Everything looks so gentle and neat. Even the rose itself looks pretty close to the original one.”

You shake your head. “I’m not so sure about that one… It looks a little- off?”

“That’s just because you enjoy criticising yourself.”

“Just a little~”

“Well, I for one think that it is perfect and I am going to hang it on the wall in my bedroom,” he tells you, handing you a sharpie to sign your name on it somewhere. “Sign it please~.”

You giggle and take the sharpie from his hand. Rather than signing Y/n L/n, you sign “Angel” on the edge of the rose with a little heart after it. “There, now you’ll know who painted it.”

“Amazing! Can I get your autograph on my arm?!” he dramatically asks.

You gasp! “Of course you may my dear sir! Stick out your arm.”

He sticks his arm out and you take it, signing “Your Angel” with a heart after it. “There we go. Beautiful!” you exclaim as he looks at it.

“I got your autograph! So happy,” he says, faking a few sniffles. He stops and you both look at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing.

“God we’re so weird,” you say with a laugh.

“I think it’s fine~” he says, standing up.

“I guess so.” You yawn and stretch your arms up into the air.

He pulls you up out of the seat and throws you over his shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Mmm. I have to change first.”

“I have sweatpants and shirts in my room.”

“M’kay.” You pretend as if you’re getting yourself comfy as he walks out of the art room. You look up to see Kiyoko stepping into Kenma’s room and you snicker. “I just saw a wild Kiyo stepping into a kitty boys room~”

Tetsuro laughs and opens the door to his room. “It happens more than you think. You’re just never awake to see it,” he informs you.

“I figure she does sometimes. I’ve just been busy lately and have fallen asleep earlier because of it. This week it’s been my usual though.”

Tetsuro turns and drops you onto the bed, a squeal leaving your throat. “What the-”

He laughs and walks over to his dresser, pulling a shirt and sweatpants out of it. He throws them at you and they land on your face. “Hey! Could have at least aimed where you were throwing those.”

“Nah,” he says, sitting down in his chair and facing away from you. “There’s your night clothes. Better change before I decide to take a peek.”

“You better not,” you grumble, pulling your bottoms down and slipping on the sweatpants.

He scoffs. “It’s not like I didn’t see you in like five different pairs of lingerie today.”

“I-I mean yeah but- I-” You sigh in defeat as you take your shirt off and slide his on.

“Mmhmm~ That’s what I thought.”

You stick your tongue out at his back and throw your clothes at him. “Don’t make me kick you out of bed.”

He turns around and says, “It’s my room and my bed.”

“I’ll still kick you out.”

“You’d have to be strong enough to move me first.”

“Touche.”

You flop down onto his bed with a yawn, watching as he puts your clothes into his laundry basket and pulls his shirt off. “You’re fine with me sleeping shirtless right?” he asks as he pulls himself a pair of sweatpants out.

You sleepily nod. “Yeah. It’s warmer and you look sexy anyway.”

“Now you’re the one throwing out compliments.”

You shrug and continue to lay there as he changes into sweatpants, Tetsuro not caring whether you see or not since it’s only his boxers showing. It’s not like you haven’t seen his dick anyway, so he doesn’t think it is really a problem.

Once he’s changed, he fluffs his hair out a little more even though it's already messy and walks over to the bed. You hold up the blanket for him and he gets in next to you, sliding his arm around your body.

You move your head onto his chest and wrap your legs around his as he lays in his usual position on his back. “Goodnight Tetsu,” you mumble, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

“Goodnight Angel. I love you. Get you some sleep.”

You nod and close your eyes, allowing your exhausted self to drift off to sleep. Tetsuro lays there for a bit as he thinks through the day, quite happy with the way everything turned out in the end.

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** EE This one was more cute than anything hehe :> **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


	25. ✬✜24✜✬

✬✜✿✜✬

“Wake up Little Angel~”

You bury your head farther underneath the blankets as you cuddle up to him. “Unless you’re here to kill me or something, let me sleep,” you mumble.

“Awe come on. I thought you wanted to go swimming today,” Tetsuro says, laughing at how cute you look as you try to hide.

You stick your head out of the blanket a little and look up at him with tired eyes. “I do but we stayed up too late last night on the date. I’m tired.”

He laughs and moves his body down on the bed, pulling the blanket over his own head. “Well, you can sleep later. Up.”

You groan and finally sit up with a pout. “You just want to see me in a bikini,” you mumble, glaring down at him.

“Are you expecting me to deny that?”

“No. I already know you’re a perv. Don’t think I wasn’t told about your eyes on the double date.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about dear sexy lady.” He raises an eyebrow at you with a smirk on his face, the glare just just humoring him. He holds his arms out at you and you turn your head away, your nose turned into the air.

Without any hesitance, he leans up and pulls you down onto him, your back against his chest as he has his arms wrapped around your shoulders. “Why, hello baby~”

You turn your head to the side and snuggle against his upper arm. “Hi.”

“You can have five more minutes, but after that, you’re getting up.”

“Fine.”

You close your eyes again and let your body relax again. Having completely forgotten about the fact that swimming is today’s plan, you don’t have a care in the world to get up momentarily. Tetsuro’s body is comfortable and swimming is a lot of work.

Five minutes passes by in a heartbeat and Tetsuro is forcing you up this time. Rather than just letting you slowly get up on your own, he picks you up and carries you out into the hall where Kiyoko and Kenma are talking. “Kiyoko~ Get a bathing suit on your wife!”

She quickly turns her head and smiles. “On it!” She hurries to you and tickles your stomach, you immediately starting to laugh and wake up a little. “Come on little wife. Let’s go get you a bikini on.”

“Y/n stole my girlfriend,” Kenma whines, slightly glaring at you.

You stick your tongue out at him, laughing when his glare doesn’t change. “Don’t worry kitty boy, you’ll have your master back.”

“I hope you know I'm the one who tops her idiot.”

“Sure, sure. That’s what they all say.” You snicker as you walk into your room, Kiyoko quickly follows behind as she laughs at the argument.

She closes the door behind her and walks to your closet. “I hope you know he actually does top,” she says with a laugh.

“You can't be serious- Does he really?!”

“Yep.”

“What- How?! I thought you were the dominant one in all of your relationships.”

She turns and looks back at you. “Trust me, I tried. He just… overpowered me. It was weird at first but it’s quite nice not having to do all the work.”

You laugh and walk over to her, laying your chin on her shoulder. “You have fun with that then.”

“I will~” As she pulls three different bikini’s out, she asks, “I’m almost completely sure that Tetsuro is the dominant one between you two.”

“I mean- yes but it’s not like we’ve actually done anything.”

“Mmmhmm… And what about that moaning I heard that night,” she questions, sitting down onto the bed.

Your fake begins to heat up and you put your hands over your face. “I told you it wasn’t sex.”

“Then what was it?” she teases, setting the bikinis down beside her.

“It-it was uhm- It just wasn’t what you think!”

“Mmhmmm~ I’ll get it out of you eventually.”

You stick your tongue out at her as you look at the bikinis she grabbed. “Ooh~ Black, pink and white.”

“I don’t know which to choose,” you say with a pout.

Kiyoko looks at them. “Hmm, I don’t know. That’s up to you.”

“Actually… Give me a second.” You walk over to the door and open it. Seeing that Tetsuro’s door is open, you peek in to see him lying on the bed on his phone. “Psst~ Tetsu.”

He raises an eyebrow and looks at you. “Did you escape from your wife or something?” he asks with a laugh.

“No, no. Black, pink, or white? Pick a color.”

“Hmm… White makes you look like an angel, you’re really sexy in pink and I want to be surprised when it comes to sexy stuff and the color black so…. Pink.”

“Thank you,” you say with a smile. You quickly hurry back to your room. “Pink~”

Kiyoko laughs as she puts the other two back. “You asked Tetsuro didn’t you?”

You nod with a smile, picking the bikini up. “Ooh, I didn’t realize this one wraps around my stomach a little. That’s cute.”

“It’s from your closet.”

“I know. This was when I actually went swimming though.” Turning it around, you raise an eyebrow. “I didn’t know it’s a thong bikini though.”

“Ooh la la~ even hotter.”

“Now you sound like Tetsu,” you say with a snicker.

“Maybe we share a brain. Except I'm into guys and he’s into girls.”

“That sounds scary…”

She playfully hits your shoulder. “Mean.”

You giggle and begin taking your shirt off to change into the bikini. “Did I ever claim to be nice?”

“...”

“Exactly.” You both laugh and you begin to change into your bikini, Kiyoko already having hers on under her clothes.

It takes you a bit to get it on correctly due to the wrap that goes around your stomach, but you eventually get it on. Looking in the mirror, you find that you feel quite happy with the way you look.

You grab a pair of shorts and a T-shirt you haven’t yet given back to Tetsuro yet and put them on over the bikini. After sliding on some flip-flops, you and Kiyoko finally leave the room. You’re about to walk into the living room when you hear the boys talking.

You don’t interrupt their conversation as you walk into the kitchen, wrapping your arms around Tetsuro. “Are you girls ready to go?” he asks, laying his hands on yours.

“Yeah. Sorry for taking so long.”

“Someone was trying to make sure she looks good for you,” Kiyoko says with a snicker, laying her chin on Kenma’s shoulder as she stands behind him. He pets her head as if she’s a cat.

Tetsuro raises a brow and turns his head to look at you a little. “Really now?” You just hide your face against his back, not giving him the satisfaction of you admitting it.

“Yep! You better praise her when you see how good she looks in her bikini.”

He smirks. “I already planned on it.”

“Let’s get to the beach then. We don’t want to wait too late,” Kenma interrupts, trying to keep his thoughts focused away from the boobs pushed against his back.

Everyone nods and heads out to the car. Kenma drives while Kiyoko sits in the passenger seat, Tetsuro and you sitting in the back seats. Tetsuro’s arm is wrapped around you as the four of you listen to music throughout the ride. 

✬✜✿✜✬

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable :)**

** Sorry about the chapter being a bit shorter T+T **

**Any Thoughts?!**

**~Skezzzle** **♥♥♥**


End file.
